Mass Effect: The First Empire
by Nexus Gundam
Summary: "A man can have anything, if he's willing to sacrifice." These words were spoken by an Emperor who was willing to destroy millions. But now I think about these words and I ask myself "Are we prepared to sacrifice even if it means saving every universe?" I'll-no. We'll find our answers soon enough here.
1. Chapter 1

**March 2nd, 2021**

 **Earth**

 **Los Angeles, California**

"Come on, guys, we need to hurry up!" A male voice shouted.

"Keep your panties in a twist!" A second male voice shouted.

"Tell that to a girl and see what happens!" A female voice shouted.

"Sorry!" Said the second voice.

"Come on, we need to hurry or he'll be pissed." Said a third male voice.

"Well why wouldn't he be? I mean he is waiting for us." Said a second female voice.

"The faster we get finished, the faster we get going." Said a fourth male voice.

Six figures descended a couple of stairs dressed in costumes while a seventh figure was waiting for them and wearing a costume.

"Glad to see you guys are ready." The fifth figure said.

The man was wearing a costume which composed of black robes, armor, and a black helmet which covered his entire head with it all looking like a mix of Revan and Kylo Ren.

The second person was a male wearing yellow armor with blue lights where the eyes would be as well as a shield and spear strapped to his back.

The third person was male wearing Mandalorian shock trooper style armor, colored in same Color as Myles. The True Mandalorian symbol on the chest and a black kama.

The fourth person was male wearing light brown Jedi robes with a dark blue and black armor plate over his chest. He also had on fingerless black armored gauntlets, black shin guards with blue trace lines, dark grey shoulder pads with the symbol of the Republic emblazoned in blue, and black boots. On his belt were two lightsabers of different design, one looking sleek and angular and the other was darkish blue with a more sinister look. On the male's face was a black mask with a pair of light blue lens eyes.

The fifth person was female wearing a skintight black bodysuit that hugged her generous curves with small glowing red lights on the suit. Clamped onto her chest was a silver breastplate with a skull marking on the area of the heart in blood red. She also had on light grey boots and gloves. On her back was a blaster rifle that seemed to be modeled to look like a sniper rifle. Her dark brown hair was left free in a low ponytail while her dark grey eyes were filled with warmth and a bit of mischief that helped contrast to her pale features.

The sixth person was also male wearing bulky white armor that covered a black bodysuit. Each part of the armor was highlighted in dark red with the Republic symbol emblazoned onto the chestplate. On his head was a helmet that looked exactly like the ones used by the Republic Troopers in the Old Republic MMO game. He had what looked like a large Gatling gun on his back with a blaster rifle slung over his shoulder.

The final person was female that wore red and black Sith robes with a black hood covering her face except for her mouth which was lined with dark purple lipstick. Her lower body was shielded by a crimson red leg covering that was marked with black symbols. Her arms and legs were covered in black wrappings with her hands in crimson gloves and her feet in mid-heeled black boots. On her belt was a double-bladed lightsaber hilt with prongs at the ends.

"Glad you guys can make it. We're going to be late." The Kylo/Revan hybrid wearing person said as he stood next to a Toyota Tundra.

"That was my bad, I was finishing up my lightsabers. I couldn't decide if I wanted to put in blue lights or combination." The light brown Jedi robed male with the blue-lined black armor admitted, removing his mask to reveal the face of a young man with pale skin and crimson red eyes while raven black colored bangs hanged in front of his forehead.

"Well it doesn't matter as long as you're ready." The Kylo/Revan hybrid person said as he lowered his hood and took off the helmet to reveal a young man with fair skin and blue eyes while pure white hair reached his chin.

"Honestly, Chris, can't you even decide things like this?" The brown-haired girl scolded with an amused grin.

"Well, sorry, Ayane, but even I can't make a lot of decisions." The red-eyed male named Chris huffed, crossing his arms like a pouting child.

"Hey, Ayane, stop flirting with the poor man and just get ready to leave." The man in bulky white armor chastised the grey-eyed woman.

Pouting while a small blush formed on her cheeks, Ayane sent a small glare at the Trooper. "You're so mean sometimes, Dante."

"Hey guys let's hurry or else we'll be stuck in traffic." Said the white haired young man as he got into the driver's seat.

"Right, let's go." Chris nodded as he entered the front passenger's seat while the others entered the back seats.

They started driving and five minutes later they were on the freeway heading towards LA.

"Is everyone set for this?" The white haired man asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be Dexter." Said the Mandalorian as he took his helmet off to reveal a young man with fair skin with a small beard and growing moustache and hazel green eyes while his hair was shaved.

"Not like there's anything else left." The trooper responded, removing his helmet to reveal a handsome masculine face with light bronze skin, short blonde hair that reach his ears, and amber eyes.

"Unless you count the stuff I have in the back." Dexter said as he made a left turn.

"Well, there is that." The girl in the Sith robes exaggerated.

"And we thankfully avoided traffic." Dexter said.

"So that means, you can hurry the hell up and get us to that damn convention already." Ayane stated with a bored look on her face.

"No backseat drivers." Dex said as he made a left turn.

Chris took out his sinister-looking lightsaber and began tinkering it. "This better be good because I've practically wasted a good night's sleep making this costume."

Suddenly Dexter slams his foot on the breaks and the truck came to a complete stop.

"Ack! What the bloody fuck, man!" Dante exclaimed in irritation from the sudden lurch.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who sees a guy who looks EXACTLY like Valkorian standing in our way." Dexter muttered as he rubbed his eyes thinking what he was seeing was an illusion.

"Who's Valkorian?" Chris, Ayane, the Sith-robed girl, and Dante asked in confusion.

"He's the emperor of the Eternal Empire from Star Wars the Old Republic and he is also the emperor of the Sith Empire." The Mandalorian said with a hint of concern and fear.

"Oh, I just never cared because I liked the part where my guy stabbed him." Chris deadpanned.

"Uh guys…" Dexter muttered… as the truck began to slowly lift off the ground.

"Did someone spike our food when we weren't looking?" Asked the Mandalorian as he rubbed his eyes.

"If they did, that must be some strong shit." Dante replied.

" _You all have a destiny."_ A voice said through their minds.

"What the fuck?" Dexter muttered.

"Oh great, and now the ghost freak is speaking in our heads." Ayane rolled her eyes in complete disbelief.

" _You might consider me a ghost but that is your own point of view."_ Ayane heard.

"Dude, fucking creepy. If you're planning some kind of trick then I'm not laughing." Chris stated with his crimson eyes narrowed.

" _This is no trick."_ They heard before all they see is a flash of light, blinding them before all they saw next was complete darkness.

 **5 hours later**

"Oh man." Dexter muttered as he sat up from the hard rocky groun-WAIT! Hard rocky ground.

Dexter's eyes open before widening in surprise as he along with everyone else were on what looked like an asteroid floating in space.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dexter shouted which in turn woke everyone else up.

"IS THIS SHIT FOR REAL!?" Dante yelled in both frustration and shock.

"This cannot be happening!" Ayane and the Sith-robed girl exclaimed.

"This has to be a dream… a messed up dream that...we are all sharing." The Mandalorian muttered hoping that he was right… only to be punched by the person who was dressed as a Zakuul Knight.

"Ow! What the fuck, Daniel?!" The Mandalorian shouted before he realized that he was dreaming.

"Get a hold of yourself." Daniel said as he removed his helmet to reveal a young man with fair skin and light green eyes with red hair that reached his neck.

Chris merely blinked, his hood had fallen down to reveal his feathery anime-like black hair. "Huh, that's new." He commented in a surprisingly calm voice.

The Sith-robed girl removed her hood to reveal a pretty young face with dark blue eyes, shoulder-length curly auburn hair, a beauty mark on her right cheek, and a small scar on her forehead. "How are you so calm about this!?"

The red-eyed cosplayer shrugged. "I just am, Luna."

"Well at least he has the right idea of what to do because I don't think freaking out about this is a good idea." Dexter said as he calms down.

"Well, a short while ago, you were the first to freak out." Chris pointed out, the others nodding in agreement.

"Fuck off, dude." Dexter muttered before they hear the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Company." Dante responded, fastening his helmet on which sealed with a slight hiss… Strange…

"I have always loved the stars." A familiar voice said as Valkorian materialized from out of nowhere.

"So you're the real Valkorian." Dexter said as he puts his helmet on with a slight hiss.

"Then you would assume correctly." Valkorian said with a calm expression.

Chris felt something was off before he placed the black mask that he deemed his Hunter Mask, back onto his face as it then seemed to seal itself onto some form of invisible strap. He removed his sleek and angular lightsaber then pressed the button as a blade of white light outlined in blue shot out of the handle. "Why did you send us here?" He asked but there was a hint of a threat in his tone.

"Something threatens the balance of not only your world but every galaxy. Every universe, is in danger from this threat." Valkorian said not one bit intimidated by Chris.

"And why is that? What purpose does it serve you to bring us into this little conflict?" The raven-haired man questioned, his eyes not once betraying the hidden annoyance behind those crimson orbs.

"Yeah, he's right! Why should we even do this?" Ayane backed Chris up, an expression of anger on her beautiful face.

"Would you be willing to condemn billions just because of a little mistrust?" Valkorian asked.

That brought the others attention to a sudden halt. Seeing that it wouldn't benefit him, Chris deactivated his weapon and glared at the Emperor. "Very well, speak."

"I believe many of you are familiar with this threat. These mechanical abominations of metal and flesh." Valkorian said as a familiar honking horn is heard followed by the stars moving into the shape of a cuttlefish/squid hybrid.

"The Reapers?" Dante muttered in bewilderment.

"But how…?" Luna started.

"Even I bear no knowledge, only that the Force gave me a vision of universal wide extinction." Valkorian said before the entire scene changed to that of a planet but just not any planet. Coruscant.

The entire planet was in ruins, Reapers were all over the place and shooting at everything while Reaper troops moved around and killed every living thing.

"Jumping Jesus…" The trooper muttered.

"My God…" Ayane gasped in utter horror.

Chris clenched his fist when he noticed a Cannibal eating the corpse of a Togrutan child.

"This is something to be expected with the Reapers." Dexter said in a calm voice with it sounding like Kylo Ren but they could hear the slightest tone of anger in it.

"And you must be the shield to stop them and the sword to cut them down." Valkorian said gesturing to the seven.

"But how do you expect us to beat them? We're just seven people. We don't even have an army. How are we supposed to beat those abominations with just the seven of us?" Said the Mandalorian.

"The Force. It calls to you all." Valkorian said as he looked at all seven.

"Coming here, we've become Force users." Dexter said as he held up his lightsaber hilt before igniting all three blades.

Chris grabbed his second lightsaber and ignited the weapon. A blade of pure black with a red outline glowed in front of the young man.

"Um, most of us anyways." Dante admitted as he, Ayane, and the Mandalorian tried to use the Force but couldn't.

"At least we have cool gear." Said the Mandalorian as he raised his arm to an empty space and fired a stream of fire.

"True." Ayane nodded, pulling out the blaster rifle on her back.

"But how are we going to fight the Reapers? I mean the entire Mass Effect galaxy is full of cowards who would rather sell their family before dying." Said the person dressed as the Zakuul Knight.

"There is a star system with no connection to the Mass Relays. There you will find the tools you need to start your empire." Valkorian said with a calm tone.

"Our empire? You expect us to actually make an empire? That's gonna cost time, money, and resources which we do not have." Chris pointed out.

Valkorian just smiled as if he was expecting that.

"Unless he already took care of it." Dexter muttered with a somewhat annoyed tone.

Dante facepalmed. "Of course, what else is new…" He muttered.

"I shall send you to a colony that will be home to a soon to be heroine. Once off world you must create allies, increase your strength. Should you fail. All will suffer." Valkorian said before all they saw was white.

 **Time unknown**

 **Unknown location**

 **Unknown location**

Chris opens his eyes but instead of a hard rocky ground he felt a soft flower bed.

"I see you are wake." A voice said in the same tone as Kylo Ren, causing Chris to turn around to see Dexter who had his hood down and taking his helmet off but to his surprise, Dexter looked to be sixteen years old.

"What the hell?!" Chris exclaimed before noticing his voice sounded younger. "My voice!?"

"You're voice isn't the only thing changed." Dexter said.

Chris looked down to notice that his body was also younger as well then looked at his reflection on the metallic surface of his lightsabers to see that his face was boyish as well. "Oh my God…" He muttered.

"Valkorian not only sent us here but he also changed our ages." Dexter said before he looks to see Dante sitting up.

"When I get my hands on that old son of a bitch, I'm gonna sock him in the face." Dante growled, his voice sounding younger as well.

"Get in line." Ayane added in, she was shorter now and her voice sounded a bit high.

"Hey guys! You're going to want to take a look at this!" Shouted the Mandalorian in a much higher tone.

The teenagers all stood up and followed the source of the Mandalorian's voice before they all gasped at the sight.

"Oh…" Dante started.

"My…" Luna added.

"God…" Ayane finished.

Chris started to crack a grin. "If I see that old man, I'm gonna kiss both his cheeks for this." He muttered in awe.

"That did not sound gay at all." Muttered the Mandalorian but he was still amazed.

"Shut it, John." Dexter said as he elbowed John in the side, not wanting to hit the armor.

"The Gravestone." Chris confirmed as said starship sat in front of the teens only looking completely new with a hint of a shine.

"I believe we have our way off world." John said.

"But we don't know what planet we're on or what the date is." Daniel said with a synthesized voice due to his helmet

"Daniel is right. The more we know the better prepared we'll be. And besides if we know the year we may have time to grow our numbers and gain allies." Dexter said with a small grin on his face.

"Che, good luck with that. Humans weren't treated very well by the aliens in Mass Effect." Dante scoffed.

"We'll just have to try." Chris stated, bringing his hood up.

"Let's take a look in the ship first. The ship should have a star map of the galaxy and we'll know what planet we're on." Dexter said as he puts his helmet on with a hiss and brought his hood up.

"Then let's go." Chris said as he placed his mask on.

They all walk into the Gravestone where they see that the interior looked to be brand new without a single bit of dust.

"Valkorian is being really kind for this one." Dexter said as he ran a finger along a wall and looked to see that it was squeaky clean.

"Still hate the guy." Dante deadpanned.

"Of course you would." Ayane shook her head.

"Let's just find that stupid star map already." Chris muttered.

"Hey guys take a look at this!" John shouted from a room.

They all walk into the room and what they saw were deactivated Zakuul Skytroopers and Zakuul Knights in carbonite.

"Alright this is another surprise." Dexter said before he saw something in the corner and walked to it, leaving the others to look at the Knights and droids.

"Well, this should be great." Chris muttered. "Unfreeze them."

"Will do." John said and was about to unfreeze a Knight before they hear a familiar synthetic voice say "Statement: Hello."

Everyone turns to see Dexter standing in front of what looked like ten HK series assassin droids.

"Oh, that's new." Luna grinned.

"State your number, droid." Dante ordered.

"Introduction: I am HK-55, personal assassin droid." Said the now identified HK-55.

"Hmm," Chris looked over at the other nine. "Does that refer to the others as well?"

"I believe so." Dexter said before hearing the sound of carbonite unfreezing which causes everyone to look to see John unfreezing a Zakuul Knight with said knight falling down onto his knees before standing up and looking at the assembled group.

"Ah, I see that Sleeping Beauty has finally awakened." Chris said with a friendly grin.

"Who are you?" The Zakuul Knight demanded as he got into a fighting stance, expecting to be attacked.

"I wouldn't really raise your fists at us." Chris started, his smile turning both calm but cold as well. "It could lead to some unfortunate accidents for your health. So stand down."

"You can trust us." Said Daniel as he walked to in, taking off his helmet to reveal a young man in his early teens with fair skin, his red hair was shorter now, and light green eyes.

"Before I can trust you, who sent you?" Asked the Zakuul Knight.

"The Emperor." Chris replied, the blue eyes on his mask glowing.

The Zakuul Knight dropped his guard and stands tall.

"HK-55, do you think you and our friend here can unfreeze the rest of the Zakuul Knights and activate the Skytroopers?" Dexter said looking at both the Zakuul Knight and the activated HK-55.

"Statement: Oh, I can do that master." Said the HK-55 as he walks over to a carbonite slab and begins unfreezing a Zakuul Knight.

"Let's go see where in the galaxy we are." Dexter said as he walked off with everyone following.

It took a few minutes to get to the bridge but once there Dexter accessed the galaxy map.

"Thankfully it's a map of the entire Mass Effect Galaxy. And it says here that we're on a Human colony… Mindoir." Dexter said.

"Say what? Does that mean we're on one of the possible Shepard planets?" Ayane questioned.

"So it seems, remember what Valkorian said? This planet houses a soon to be heroine meaning that a female Shepard is on this planet." Chris stated.

"Not only that but there's the slave raid that we have to be ready for." Daniel said with narrowed eyes.

"That's right but we don't have an exact date." Dexter said before he grinned under his helmet. "Also dibs on Shepard."

"Fuck you, she's mine!" Dante cried out.

"No, mine!" Chris shouted.

The boys all began to get into a comical fight while Luna and Ayane watched with narrowed eyes.

"Boys…" Luna huffed.

"Agreed." Ayane nodded.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dexter shouted before lifting the fighters into the air before sending them flying down the hall and against a wall… hard.

Getting up, Chris looked at Dexter with an annoyed look. "That was a dirty trick." Then threw a force push that sent the white-haired boy back.

"We are getting nowhere with all this bickering and we need to be ready for the Batarian attack." Dexter said as he walked past the group.

"Why? We're practically standing on the most powerful ship in the entire Star Wars universe." Dante stated.

"Even the most powerful of ships aren't indestructible. If we aren't careful then the ship will end up much like the Death Star and many other ships and stations that were said to be indestructible." Dexter said as he left the bridge.

"Whatever, I'm going to go find a place to meditate." Chris said as he also left the bridge.

"Where are you heading Dex?" John asked.

"I'm going to scout the location." Dexter said as he left.

"Then you'll need backup." Chris said, stopping. "I'll try meditating some other time. I'm a bit too jumpy at the moment."

"Well, the nearest life signs would be… here." Dante pointed to a red blip on the planet.

"Does anyone want to join?" Dexter asked as he turned his head to look at the others.

There was silence among the teens.

"Guess that's our answer." Chris stated.

"So I'll be on my own." Dexter muttered before a familiar droid walked up.

"Statement: Master before you depart, there are several ships docked to the ship." Said HK-55.

"Oh, good. We have ourselves some starships." Chris muttered.

"Can you tell what one of the ships is?" Dexter asked.

"Why a few are Fury-class Interceptors, master." HK-55 answered.

"Of course some of those would be Sith vessels." Dante grumbled.

"That's only a few ships that are Sith in the making." John said as Dexter left.

 **Mindoir colony outskirts**

A Fury-class Interceptor flew before stopping at the colony's outskirts before the ramp drops and Dexter walked out wearing blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a coat with his lightsaber in the left inside pocket.

Dexter looks up to see another ship land next to his Fury. The ship was an FT-8 Star Guard.

Chris came out of the ship dressed in his Jedi robes minus the armor while his lightsabers was hidden in the robe.

"Alright now it's time for us to look around." Dexter said before they made their way into the city.

Dexter walked around the colony to see how peaceful it was but felt grief in his heart that this peaceful world will be turned into ruins because of the Batarians.

' _The Batarians shall be destroyed before they even set foot on this world!'_ Dexter thought with great rage as his eyes turned a sickly yellow before they vanish when he hears shouting.

Dexter and Chris run to the source which was deep in an alley between two buildings only to find a sixteen year old girl with fair skin, bright green eyes, and shoulder length bright red hair surrounded by six thugs with one of them armed with what looked like an M-3 Predator which was pointed at the girl.

"Now here is how it's going to go, you are going to drop everything you have and let us have some fun or we can do this the hard way." The gunman said with a sick smile.

"How about you all get lost." Dexter said from behind the gunman.

"What the fuck?!" The gunman shouted as he spins around but Dexter catches the arm by the wrist and snaps it before kicked the gunman back and taking the pistol out of the air as it was falling.

"Get behind us!" Chris said to the girl who runs only for a thug to grab her by the arm.

"Not so fast bitch!" The thug growled only to cry out in pain as the girl kneed him in the dick.

The girl moves away and gets behind both Dexter and Chris.

"Get away from here, I'll keep these thugs from following you." Dexter said as he was focused on the thugs.

"Like you would stand a chance." A thug said as he released a biotic aura.

"He's right, he's a biotic." The girl said in a somewhat calm tone.

"Don't worry, we've faced biotics before." Dexter said but deep inside he never faced them in real life.

"He'll be okay." Chris said.

"Time to die." The thug said as he sent a biotic push but Dexter grabbed the girl before he and Chris jumped out of the way before Dexter fired the Predator pistol with the bullet hitting flesh and the sound of a body hitting the ground.

Dexter looked to see that the biotic was lying on the ground with a bullet hole in his head while the other thugs had surprised and fearful looks on their faces.

Dexter just stared with wide eyes and feeling sick to his stomach since this was the first time he actually killed someone… and for some reason he felt nothing.

Chris looked at Dexter seeing that he was slightly shaken up by the first kill before he calmed down and glared at the thugs.

"Now you are all going to leave or else you'll end up like him." Dexter said in a threatening tone and the thugs nod their heads before they run in the opposite direction before Dexter looked at the pistol and said, "So uncivilized."

Dexter tosses the pistol away before turning to see the girl having a concerned look on her face.

"It's alright, We're friends." Dexter said as he held his hands up to show that he wasn't going to hurt her with Chris standing next to him.

"I know this is against my better judgement but I believe you." The girl said.

"We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Dexter Walker." Dexter said as he held his left hand out.

"And I'm Chris Alder." Chris said.

"I'm Sarah Shepard." The girl said as she grabbed Dexter's hand.

Dexter was surprised but he didn't show it.

' _Never thought I'd meet her this quickly.'_ Dexter thought as he released her hand.

"You're new here aren't you?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I along with several friends are here on vacation to visit family who live in the outskirts." Dexter lied.

"Really? So what do you think of Mindoir?" Sarah asked.

"It's peaceful somewhat save for the thugs." Dexter answered.

Suddenly Sarah's Omni-tool comes online and her eyes widened in concern.

"Oh crap! My parents are going to kill me!" Sarah said in concern.

"Out without permission?" Dexter asked.

"No, I'm about to be late for school!" Sarah said as she runs and grabs a school bag that was thrown to the side.

"I believe you will make it in time if you start running. There should also be a bus to get you there quicker if you're lucky." Dexter said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Hope we meet each other soon!" Sarah said as she runs off.

Dexter smiled as she ran before he hears groaning and turns to see a thug standing up, cradling a broken hand.

"You sons of bitches! I'm going to kill you for breaking my hand!" The thug growled as his omni-tool came out and produced a knife.

"Chris, why don't you leave this to me." Dexter said and Chris noticed to see the dark look in his eyes.

Chris turns around and walks away before he leaves the alley.

"No… you won't." Dexter said with an evil smile on his face.

The thug roars and charged at Dexter who reached into his coat before withdrawing his lightsaber before moving it to his side then in a split second motion, activates the blades and swung where a second later there was silence.

Dexter stood behind the thug with his lightsaber at his side before he deactivated it and the thug falls to the ground crying out in pain as his legs and arms fell off.

"What the fuck are you! GAH!" The thug cried out.

"I am your executioner." Dexter said before raising his hand towards the thug and a stream of purple lightning shot out before making contact with the thug and he began screaming in agonizing pain.

A minute later and Dexter walked out with a few credits in hand before he turns to see Chris looking at him before he hands Chris some credits before they walk away to reveal the thug dead with smoke rising off of his still corpse.

Dexter walked into a store and began looking at omni-tools before he grabbed seven and used the credits he took from the dead thugs to purchase them while Chris went to another store to purchase some food before making their way back to the ships where Dexter would take the supplies and once on board they fly back towards the Gravestone.

 **Gravestone**

"Hey, wasn't it said that Mindoir was attacked while Shepard was at school when they were sixteen?" Dexter asked as both ships entered the hanger.

"I don't know, I always chose the Spacer." Chris stated as his Star Guard landed.

"Same here but it was told by their mother and if Sarah's in school then we have to get this ship off the ground and into space." Dexter said as he climbs down the ramp of the ship with a box of omni-tools as Chris climbed out of the fighter.

"Then we better get the launch sequence prepped." Chris activated the onboard comm. "All hands, prepare the Gravestone for liftoff! I repeat, all hands prepare the Gravestone for liftoff!"

Everyone on board moved to their positions before the Gravestone shook and began lifting off the ground.

"At least we're not picking it up." Dexter said as he walks up next to Chris before taking out an omni-tool and holds it out for him.

The red-eyed Jedi took the device and placed it on his left arm, activating the omni-tool. "Perfect fit." He went for his communicator again. "All hands to Level One battlestations! Expect enemy ships at any moment!" He ordered then looked at Dexter. "Thanks for the present."

"No problem but I don't get the reason why it's always orange." Dexter said as he turns on his own omni-tool.

"That's because you never bothered to check the software and change the color." Chris fiddled with his omni-tool before it changed into a light blue. "See, it's easy."

"Fuck you Bioware." Dexter muttered as he fiddles with his device and it turns a bright red.

"Statement: Master, we are picking up a fleet of ships at the edge of the planets moon." Said HK-55 through Dexter's comm.

"How many ships?" Dexter asked.

"There are ten freighters, eight frigates, four cruisers, and one new looking Batarian dreadnought." Said HK-55.

"Charge up the guns and fire in the largest concentration of ships." Dexter ordered.

"Statement: Master the local trafficking station detected our take off and are attempting to raise us." Said HK-55.

"Don't answer, focus on the slavers." Dexter ordered as he left Chris to get his robes and armor back on.

"You heard him, all guns fire on the enemy vessels!" Chris ordered.

"Belay that order! Focus with the Omni Cannon. Wipe most of them out so they don't scatter. Once that is done then fire with all guns." Dexter said.

"You fool, if we use the Omni Cannon now then the Alliance or the Citadel will respond with hostile intentions! We can't unveil our trump card to anyone or else the Reapers will know of our weapon!" Chris shouted.

"... As you wish. Disregard my previous order with opening up with the Omni Cannon." Dexter said as he walked off before disconnecting his comm.

 **Batarian dreadnought**

The leader of the slaver fleet stood on the bridge of the Batarian dreadnought as he observed the colony.

"No defenses. An easy raid." The slaver said with a twisted smile.

"Sir we are picking up a cruiser leaving the planet." Said a slaver.

"Is it trying to flee?" Asked the lead slaver with a confused look on his face.

"No, it's flying on an intercept course for us." Said the slaver.

"Fire mass accelerators and destroy it." The lead slaver ordered.

 **Gravestone bridge**

"Statement: Enemy ships are firing on us." Said HK-55.

"Status on the shields?" Chris questioned with folded arms.

"Shields at one hundred percent. Brace for impact!" Said a Zakuul Knight before the ship shook.

"Statement: Slaver fleet closing in." Said HK-55.

"Shields at 85 percent and rising. No damage to hull." Said the Zakuul Knight.

"Divert power to the forward guns and open fire. Get us in close!" Chris ordered, a calm but fierce expression behind his mask.

"Statement: Slaver ships making their way to the hanger." Said HK-55.

"Don't worry, Daniel and I are already making our way with a few Zakuul Knights and Skytroopers." Dexter said through the intercom.

"Very well, in that case, give the scum our hospitality." Chris radioed before focusing ahead. "Forward guns, fire at the main ship. Load proton torpedoes and fire a salvo at the cruisers!" He ordered.

"Be sure to not destroy the flagship. If I can board it then I can capture the commander and find out who supplied them and where their base is." Dexter said before gunfire is heard.

"You do that." The black-masked Jedi muttered before noticing a few shuttles from the slaver ships descending towards the colony. "Seems they're sending in some bloodhounds. Prepare a ship for me, I'll handle this situation myself! Keep firing on the enemy vessels!" He ordered.

"Sir, the only hangar we have is filled with hostiles. You're going to have to fight your way to a ship." Said a Zakuul Knight before the ship shook, "Shields at 87 percent and rising."

"Statement: Enemy fleet is down two cruisers, one frigate, and three freighters." Said HK-55.

"Hmm, no time to fight my way there…" Chris muttered to himself before he looked at the bridge crew. "Where's the nearest airlock to the bridge?"

"Down the hallway sir." Said the Zakuul Knight before the ship shook again.

"Thank you, carry on." The masked teen walked down the hallway then opened it as the wind rushed by him and flowed through his Jedi robes. "Well, if Skywalker can do it then so can I. Banzai!" He dived out of the airlock and descended towards the town.

"Dude, did you jump out of the ship while we are exiting the atmosphere? Are you part Skywalker or something?" Dexter said over the gunfire.

Silence was all that greeted him before he received his answer. "Maybe…" Chris replied before using the Force to cushion his fall.

"Well do me a favor. Send them to hell." Dexter said followed by the sound of Force lightning and Batarians screaming in pain.

Grinning ferally behind his mask, Chris took out his lightsabers as he witnessed Batarians coming out of the shuttles and began their attack on the civilians only to notice the masked Jedi, who ignited both of his weapons. A blade of bluish-white and another of black with a red outline. "This is me we're talking about, I'll do more then send them to hell, I'll kill them until they can never be reborn!" He declared before beginning his attack.

"Then have fun." Dexter said before he disconnected the line.

With a quick slash, Chris had already bisected a Batarian slaver with his white lightsaber then used his black one to deflect the mass accelerated rounds that threatened to skewer him. He leaped into the air then landed in the center of the Batarians, slamming his fist into the ground to send a Force wave that sent them all flying and colliding with metal walls.

"Hostile!" Shouted a Batarian as he and three others saw their comrades get killed.

"You're all dead men walking." Chris taunted, his mask giving him a robotic voice.

"Kill this son of a bitch!" The lead Batarian shouted before they all opened fire with one of the Batarians being a biotic and sending a biotic warp at the Jedi.

Chris backflipped to avoid the biotic attack while using his lightsabers to deflect or parry back the mass rounds from the Batarians' guns. "Is that all?" He asked in a bored tone.

"How about this!" A Batarian shouted as he took out what looked like an M-490 Blackstorm Projector.

Chris outstretched his hand and forcibly took the weapon with his power. "Thank you, I've been looking for a new toy and you've just signed up to be my playmates." His grin turned devious as he used the Force to aim the weapon at the Batarians then fired.

The Batarians tried to run but were all too slow as the large black hole connects with one and pulls them all around it like a biotic singularity before exploding and then pulling everything in to reveal absolutely nothing.

Chris pouted. "Boo, they didn't last long. I thought this would be fun." He muttered.

Gunfire soon got Chris's attention as he looks to see a group of four Alliance Marines pinned down by five Batarians.

"Well, that's not good." The Jedi said to himself before sprinting at the Batarians then threw both of his lightsabers that beheaded two of the slavers'. Once he recovered his weapons, Chris slashes a Batarian across the chest then used his left saber and stabbed the other two straight through the heart like a shish kebab.

The marines saw that the Batarians stopped shooting and looked to see Chris as he pulled his lightsaber out of the Batarians.

"Who the hell are you?" A marine demanded with a fearful tone as his rifle shook in his hands.

The Jedi looked the marines, the blue eyes on his mask glowing eerily. "The guy who saved your sorry asses." He responded.

"You'll have to forgive him, he's fresh out of boot camp." Said the lead marine who took off his helmet to reveal a man in his late thirties with black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin.

"It's understandable. Any soldier would be nervous of their first battle. Ah, forgive me, I have not introduced myself." Chris deactivated his lightsabers and gave the commanding officer a slight bow. "My name is Sorom Leonid."

"Sergeant Alex Dormin, Alliance Marines." The Sergeant introduced himself before he gestures to the other three marines saying "These are Corporal James Wills, Private First Class Ben Ellis, and the rookie is Private Franklin Bronswen."

"A pleasure." Chris nodded at the marines before focusing on Dormin. "I assume the civilians have begun to evacuate?" He questioned.

"They have, once air traffic found the ship taking off and the Batarian fleet. Those lazy bastards! If they had been paying attention then they would have alerted the nearest Alliance fleet!" Corporal Williams growled.

"Stow that talk, Corporal!" Dormin shouted.

"I'm sorry, sir." The Corporal said with a regretful sigh.

"It's alright, we'll get your family to safety." Dormin said patting the marine on the shoulder.

"You have a family, soldier?" Chris asked.

"Yes. A wife and two kids. My oldest is in the high school, close to where those bastards took over!" Wills growled.

The Jedi contemplated this and remembered that Dexter informed him that Shepard was also at the high school. "Then I shall liberate it at once and eliminate any enemy opposition. Once I've rescued the hostages, send a squad to secure the building."

"You're looking at the only squad in this area. The rest are at the other end of the city ensuring civilians are evacuated." Dormin said as he puts his helmet on with a hiss.

"Then it seems I'll have to rely on you and your squad, Sergeant." Chris stated as he looked down at the Batarian bodies and rummaged up a Lancer assault rifle and a Predator heavy pistol from the corpses. "Show me the way to the school."

"This way." Dormin said before taking the lead with the three marines following and Chris following after them.

The run took them four minutes before they reached the high school which looked mostly intact with the front blasted to pieces while bodies littered the ground.

"Those sons of bitches!" Wills growled as he tightened his grip on his rifle.

"Hold your anger, marine. We won't be able to save anyone if you let your temper cloud your judgment." Chris reprimanded the soldier.

"Right, sorry." Wills said as Ellis produced a drone and sent it out to scout the area.

"Alright, we should be able to see what we're up against." Ellis said as he pressed some buttons on his omni-tool while a screen shows what the drone is seeing.

Once the screen opened, it revealed two Batarians standing guard over a group of captured students with a few of the girls crying and some of the boys looking around in fear. Chris noticed a girl with crimson hair and bright green eyes that he knew instantly. "Shepard…" He muttered.

"What?" Ellis said before he zoomed in to get a good look "Captain Shepherd's daughter?!"

"What?!" Dormin said in alarm.

"Looks like the Batarians are waiting to bring in the cages. We don't have a lot of time so I'm going to need you all to do something for me." Chris turned to the soldiers.

"What do you need?" Dormin asked.

"Provide a distraction for me so that I can sneak inside. It's risky but I know you're men can handle this." Chris answered. "So have faith and believe that you'll win this."

"Right, Ellis, where do you see a good point to get their attention?" Dormin asked.

"Right here, it will provide us with the best cover and leave minimal danger to the hostages while also getting their attention to focus on us." Ellis said pointing to a location of the school.

"Alright. Marines, let's move out and show these Batarians what the Alliance can do!" Dormin ordered.

"Oorah!" The marines shouted before they run off.

"Chris, do you read?" Dexter said from his comm.

"I hear you, how goes the welcome wagon?" The Jedi asked.

"The Batarians have been wiped out and their fleet is being held back. We also have our fighters providing air support to prevent shuttles from landing but I can't say for shuttles taking off."

"Hmm, well, at least I won't have to worry about anymore slavers on the ground. Oh, uh, can you not call me for the next few minutes?" Chris said on the comm.

"Will do but make sure that you don't do anything reckless." Dexter said before turning off his comm.

"Pot calling kettle black." Chris muttered before advancing towards the school and snuck in through an opened window.

"Damn humans! What are we supposed to do now?" Growled one of the two Batarians who stood outside the room that Chris entered.

"Caging is out of the question, we are to load as many into the shuttles as we can before nuking this place from orbit." Said the second Batarian.

The Jedi snuck up behind the two and aimed both the assault rifle and heavy pistol at the heads of both aliens. "Then you've seriously pissed me off now, you four-eyed freaks." Then pulled the triggers as mass accelerated rounds relieved the two aliens' of their heads.

"What was that?" A voice said from down the hall.

"Leonid, this is Dormin, we are in position but we heard gunfire." Dormin said remembering Ellis's drone that flew from behind, "Oh, never mind."

"It seems the Batarians are thinking of nuking this colony. Alert your forces, Sergeant. I will continue my mission in my own way." Chris responded as he dropped the guns in his hands then equipped his lightsabers. He casually walked out in the hall, the Batarian slavers noticing the glowing blue eyes from his mask.

"What the fuck?!" A Batarian shouted before the back of his head exploded in blood as a mass accelerator round found its way into his head followed by more Batarians following a similar fate.

"Hmm, seems the Force is a lot more handy than I thought." The Jedi muttered before activating his lightsabers and sprinting down the hallways, looking for the hostages and cutting down any Batarian in his way.

A Batarian pops from a room behind Chris as he removed the head of a Batarian.

"Eat this!" The Batarians silently growled before he screams in pain as electricity went through his body, getting Chris's attention to see Ellis's drone electrocuting the Batarian.

"Thanks." The Jedi nodded at the drone before continuing on his mission before sliding on his boots when he noticed a Batarian holding a rocket launcher. "Shit!" He cursed.

The Batarian was about to fire before jerking and a second later falls to the side to reveal Wills with an omni-blade in hand before the blade vanished.

"You have my thanks, Wills." Chris thanked the marine before sensing lifeforms in the room next to him. "They're in here." He informed the soldier.

The two approach the door before Wills kicks it down to reveal four slavers and many students.

"Fuck!" Shouted a slaver as they took aim.

Chris reacted quickly by using the Force to relieve the four aliens of their weapons. "Ah, ah, no need for those." Then brought up his lightsabers. "So who's got the balls to face me?"

The slavers had fearful looks on their faces before one at a time they raised their hands in surrender.

"That's what I thought. Move away from the students and get on your knees with hands behind your heads." Chris demanded, deactivating his white lightsaber but keeping his black one at the ready.

The slavers did just that while Wills looked at the students before he has a concerned look.

"Wait, where's Alice?" Wills said in concern.

Chris turns to see that a few of the students were missing, including Shepard.

The Jedi grabbed a Batarian by the collar of their armor. "Where are the kids?!" He demanded, his mask's glowing blue eyes adding in for intimidation.

"T-they've been loaded onto the shuttles!" The Batarian said in fear before the sounds of a shuttle taking off is heard, causing Chris to spin around while tossing the Batarian into a wall, denting it and knocking the Batarian out cold.

"Keep those bastards detained!" The Jedi shouted to Williams before he jumped out of a window and landed on the ground with a knee. He sprinted towards the sound of the shuttle's engine before noticing that it was already lifting off. "No!" He exclaimed as he Force jumped towards it landed on it but his hands struggled to scratch for purchase on the hull.

The shuttle flies off while Chris is about to fall off but he managed to grab something and stay on as the shuttle exits the planet's atmosphere.

"Chris, your beacon just left the planet. Are you on a shuttle?" Dexter asked from Chris's comm.

"Something like that! Can't talk! Holding on for dear life!" Chris shouted his answer as he dug his fingers in.

"Wait, you're on a Batarian shuttle? Man I've heard reckless but are you sure you're not part Skywalker?" Dexter said with a hint of humor.

"Uh, I'm starting to think that I might be." Chris admitted before his eyes landed on a cruiser that was rapidly approaching. "Oh crap, looks like I'm about to board a slaver ship."

"Then it seems you will be the spearhead because look behind you." Dexter said.

Chris looked back to notice the slaver shuttles that were used to board the Gravestone following right behind him. "Oh, thanks for the backup."

"Hey, all three of us are leading the boarding. Also be ready for some turbulence." A nearby freighter exploded from a proton torpedo.

The shuttle shook a bit but Chris kept his grip on the ship as it along with the other shuttles began to land in the hangar. The Jedi quickly activated his Force Camouflage to blend on top of the shuttle. "On my mark, everyone." He quietly told his forces in the commandeered shuttles.

"Right." Dexter said as the four commandeered shuttles landed in the hangar before the slavers shuttle opens and a few Batarians came out dragging five school girls with some having bruises and scratches.

"Alright when the doors open, Knights up front with shields, Skytroopers behind the knights. Use their shields for cover." Daniel ordered as he readied his shield and lightsaber pike.

Once Chris noticed the last girl, her being Shepard, was dragged out, he stood up to his full height and ignited his white lightsaber. "Attack!" He ordered, his camouflage shutting off as he leaped onto the Batarian holding Shepard and stabbed him with his lightsaber.

"What?!" Everyone shouted in surprise before the four commandeered shuttles open and Zakuul Knights run out with their shields in front and their lightsaber pikes.

Dexter came out and activated his crossguard lightsaber and ran past the Knights and droids, who opened fire on the Batarians who also opened fire.

Dexter rushed up to a guard and bisects him before sending another slaver flying where he crashed into a crate, denting it and breaking the slavers spine.

"You son of a bitch!" A Batarian shouted as Chris stabbed a slaver through the heart before sending Chris flying with a biotic push.

Chris flipped through the air and lands on his feet next to Dexter, who removed the head of a Batarian.

"Oh, you're gonna die for that, four-eyes." The Jedi growled as he began to Force choke the Batarian then with a clench of his fist, crushed the alien's throat.

"Reinforcements!" Daniel shouted as he stabbed a Batarian in the neck as more Batarians arrived.

"We need to protect the students!" Dexter shouted.

"Knights! Zildrogs Wedge!" Daniel shouted.

Two Zakuul Knights drop their shields while a few others moved to protect them before they sheathed their pikes and raised their hands into the air, using the force to pick up flat pieces of metal before slamming their hands downward and creating a wall between the students and the slavers while Dexter and Chris were on one side with the students and four slavers while the rest of the Batarians were on the other side fighting against Daniel, the Zakuul Knights, and the Skytroopers.

"At least that helped." Dexter said.

"Yeah." Chris nodded before noticing a Batarian slaver dragging Shepard by the arm with a Carnifex pistol in his hands. "Hold it!" He shouted, sprinting after the alien.

Three other Batarians move and began firing Lancers at him but Chris evaded and blocked a few bullets before he runs past them, cutting through two but the third Batarian was cut down by Dexter before the slaver dragging Shepard faces them and holds the barrel of the Carnifex to her head.

"Do anything and I'll blow this bitch's brains out!" The Batarian shouted.

The two stop and lower their weapons as to not agitate the man. Chris glances at Dexter, who gives him a slight nod. The Jedi turns his masked face back to Shepard.

"This is a mistake you know. Coming to this world." Dexter said with an intimidating voice which scared the Batarian.

"Yes, you have no idea who you're facing so save us the trouble and give up." Chris spoke in his own intimidating voice. "You'll live longer that way."

"You think I'm stupid? The moment I let her go you're going to kill me on the spot!" The slaver shouted with a bit of fear.

Chris looked at Shepard. "Do you trust us?" He asked.

Shepard nods her head with a bit of concern in her eyes.

The Jedi looks at the Batarian. "Well, if you want to believe that we'll kill you then we might as well just do this." With a wave of his hand, Chris used the Force to seize the alien's heavy pistol and with a slight narrowing of his eyes, pulled the trigger, the mass accelerated round piercing dead center on the Batarian's forehead.

"You should have surrendered when you had the chance." Dexter said as the corpse hits the ground.

Dexter walks over to Shepard and uses his lightsaber to cut the cuffs holding her hands together.

"Are you alright?" Dexter asked.

"Yes, thank you." Shepard said.

"Sarah!" A girl shouted from the group of students.

This girl was about the same age as Shepard but with raven black hair that reached below her shoulders, fair skin, and light blue eyes.

"We're okay, Alice." Shepard said as she walks over and hugs the girl as the sounds of battle goes on.

Chris and Dexter look at each other then back at the girls that were hugging. "Um, I'd hate to spoil this touching scene but we need to get you kids out of here and back home." The Jedi informed them.

The makeshift wall begins to shake which gets everyone's attention before the wall falls to reveal the Zakuul Knights and Skytroopers standing tall while Batarian corpses littered the ground.

"Knights and Skytroopers are moving through halls as we speak." Said a Zakuul Knight as he stands tall with both shield and lightsaber pike in hand.

"Good, continue your advancement until you reach the bridge and commandeer it." Chris told him before looking at the students. "Everyone, please file into the shuttles. We'll return you back to the colony as quick as we can."

A beeping is heard from their communicators before Dexter was the first to answer saying, "Yes?"

"Sir, the enemy ships are in turmoil, there are only two freighters, one cruiser, and the dreadnought remaining. The dreadnought looks to be making a run for it but we are charging up ion cannons to disable the vessel." Said a Zakuul Knight.

"Excellent, commence ion bombardment and begin boarding preparations." Chris ordered.

"Yes s- Sir it seems boarding preparations won't be necessary." Said the Zakuul Knight.

"What do you mean?" Chris questioned.

"Listen for yourself." Said the Zakuul Knight before the sounds of gunfire is heard followed by a male voice shouting, "Eat laser, you sons of bitches!"

"They already boarded didn't they?" Dexter muttered.

"Yes sir, they breached from the port side while the slavers were distracted by your forces." Said the Zakuul Knight.

"Well, at least Dante is having fun." Chris deadpanned before looking at Dexter. "Our jobs are done here. Let's get these kids back home."

"Let's go, everyone!" Dexter shouted with the Zakuul Knights and Skytroopers nodding their heads before they boarded the shuttles while others remained to help take over the dreadnought only for the dreadnought to shake and the lights flicker.

"Dreadnought has lost power to their engines and weapons, you are cleared to leave." Said a Zakuul Knight.

"Roger." Chris confirmed before patting the pilot. "Takes us to the colony."

"Yes sir." Said the pilot before the shuttles took off and began flying towards Mindoir.

The flight took six minutes before they reached the colony to see Alliance Marines securing what was left of the slavers.

"Seems your families are waiting." Dexter said as he noticed a few worried couples with one of them being a woman wearing an Alliance officer's uniform.

"This is where you all get off, kids." Chris told them as the shuttle landed and the doors opened.

Dexter got off to help the students out along with two Zakuul Knights where once the boys and girls touch the ground they each run to their relieved family.

"Alice!" A familiar male voice shouted who was none other than Corporal Wills who ripped his helmet off to reveal a man with short black hair that was in a buzzcut, light blue eyes, and fair skin as he ran over to his daughter and hugs her as she cried.

"Sarah!" Another voice shouted, causing Dexter, Chris, and the Zakuul Knights to look and see Hannah Shepard who looked like a spitting image of Shepard, who runs up and hugs her mother.

"You know this is something I like to see." Dexter muttered with a slight smile under his helmet.

"Who doesn't?" Chris added with a smile of his own behind his mask as he took a step towards Sergeant Dormin. "I trust you have the situation handled, Sergeant?"

"Yes, all of the slavers have either been captured or dead. But it was all thanks to you." Dormin said with a smile on his face as he took his helmet off.

"It was the duty of a Jedi, if I see the innocent be oppressed then I will assist however I can." Chris said. "Besides, I wasn't alone in the matter."

Dexter walked up next to Chris and crossed his arms over his chest plate while the Zakuul Knights stood at attention.

"May we know who you are?" Dormin asked Dexter.

"My name is… Kylo Revan." Dexter said getting a raised eyebrow from Chris.

"Is that really the best you can do for a name?" Chris whispered.

"With all the things happening names was the last thing on my mind." Dexter whispered back.

"Okay, fair point." Chris whispered back.

"Sir the slavers fleet has been destroyed and the flagship has been commandeered but we have reports of slaves on board. Mostly women." Said a Zakuul Knight.

"Are they in need of medical attention?" Dexter asked.

"Definitely. By the looks of it they have been in cages for years feeding on nothing but scraps and… I'd rather not say." The Zakuul Knight said and they could tell the knight was feeling green under the helmet.

Dexter and Chris turn to the students who were on the dreadnought, who had pale faces as they were glad that they were saved or else they would have ended up like the slaves already on board.

"Get the people medical attention. Do what you can for them." Dexter said as he puts a hand on the Zakuul Knights shoulder pad.

"Yes sir." Said the Zakuul Knight as he walked into the shuttle.

"Bring the captain of the flagship as well, I will have words with him." Chris ordered.

"You and me both." Dexter growled as they moved to board the shuttle.

"Wait, just who are you?" Sarah asked, getting both Jedi and Sith's attention.

Both stopped and looked at the girl. "I am Jedi, a guardian of the light." Chris answered with a slight bow.

"And I am Sith, a warrior of the dark." Dexter stated with a nod.

"But I guess you can call us the good guys, ma'am." Chris responded to Sarah.

"Sir, we need to go." Said a Zakuul Knight.

"He's right. We don't want the Council or the rest of the Alliance knowing about us." Dexter said.

"Very well, it's time for us to leave." Chris stated as he, Dexter, and the Zakuul Knights returned to the shuttles.

As they got onto a shuttle, Dexter stops and looks back at the group to see someone with an omni-tool recording everything.

' _They must either be a member of Cerberus or an agent of the Shadow Broker.'_ Dexter thought as he used the Force to crush the omni-tool which got everyone's attention as the shuttle begins taking off.

"It seems our intervention on Mindoir will be quite legendary indeed." Chris muttered.

"Are there any anchors on board the Gravestone which we can use to take the dreadnought with us?" Dexter asked a Zakuul Knight.

"Yes sir, there are a few anchors." The Knight answered.

"Then we'll use them and add the dreadnaught to our fleet." Chris stated as he sat in a seat.

"I'd rather use it for spare parts! I can feel the dark side on that vessel! All the screams of the tortured people on board!" Dexter growled as he clenched his fists drawing a bit of blood while his eyes turned a sickly yellow under the helmet.

"Then we'll do something better… We'll destroy it and cleanse it of the sins contaminating it." Chris responded.

Dexter looked at Chris and gave him a thankful nod as the shuttle reached the Gravestone's hanger.

"Welcome back." John said as he had his helmet on while Zakuul Knights were helping the freed slaves to the medical wing while some slaves had blankets covering them, likely from lack of clothing from the Batarians 'hospitality'.

"Let me go, you maggots! Your kind is below the Batarian Hegemony!" Shouted the lead Batarian as he was dragged out by two Skytroopers with Dante following with a pissed off look.

"Ah, so we finally meet at last." Chris said in a calm friendly tone as he stepped off the shuttle.

"What, another low life lo-" The Batarian stops and his eyes widen as he was lifted into the air.

Chris turns to look and sees Dexter with his hand outstretched in a crushing gesture while under his helmet he had a look of pure rage.

"You should watch who you are talking to!" Dexter growled as he slammed the slaver into the ground before slowly pushing him down.

"AH!" The slaver cried out as the Force was slowly crushing him.

"That's enough!" Chris commanded, a stern look behind his mask.

"Why?! This bastard is responsible for so much death, suffering, and pain! I can sense it! All of the people who've suffered because of him! All of the families ruined! All of the children he's murdered with his own hands! I can see it!" Dexter shouted before he ripped his helmet off to reveal his rage filled face but Chris could see the pain in his yellow eyes.

"He was responsible for so much of it! He should die! I can see his memories! He isn't even shielding his mind! I can see the women and children he raped! The people he ordered to die! The glee he had as they were either burnt alive, ripped apart, or shot out into space! I. SEE. IT. ALL!" Dexter growled.

"AND YOU THINK I DON'T!" Chris shouted in Dexter's face. "YOU THINK I DON'T FEEL IT AS WELL!? WRONG! I'M TEMPTED JUST AS MUCH AS YOU ARE TO END THIS SON OF A BITCH HERE AND NOW BUT YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I DON'T? BECAUSE IF WE KILL HIM THEN WE'RE NO BETTER THAN HE IS WHEN HE HURT THOSE PEOPLE!"

Dexter looked into his eyes before glaring at the Batarian and then… turns around and walked off, using the Force to retrieve his helmet before putting it on with a hiss.

"When his execution begins… I want to be the one who severs his head from his body." Dexter growled as he stormed off.

"He's in grief. Feeling that meant he could have done anything to help stop the suffering but couldn't." Daniel said as he carried a young five year old girl who only had a blanket to cover her modesty while she slept.

That sight seemed to finally snap something in Chris as he walked over to the groaning Batarian and brought him to his knees. "Get up you worthless piece of shit!" The Jedi growled, lifting the alien by the collar of his armor. "I said get the fuck up!"

"Should we take him to Interrogation?" Asked a Skytrooper.

"Not yet." Chris growled before backhanding the Batarian. "Wake up!"

"What do you want?" The Batarian growled.

"You see that child." The Jedi gestured to the sleeping girl in Daniel's arms. "Tell me, did you rape her along with other children and young women?" He asked in a calm tone.

"The brat was too small but the bitch's mother was another story. Hearing her scream was exhilarating." The Batarian said before he laughs only for the side of his head to get smacked by the pole of Daniel's lightsaber pike as he had an angered look on his face which was evident due to him not wearing his helmet.

"You want to repeat that? Do say yes because you'll find that his little tap on your head will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you." Chris held the threat in the air as he glared at the Batarian.

The Batarian wasn't intimidated one bit and said. "The brat wasn't worth even a speck! She was too small and the mother told us something about her having AIDs and HIV but we finally figured that she was lying to us and we tore her arms off before setting her on fire and shoving her out the nearest airlock! We would have enjoyed the brat had you not interrupted!" The Batarian growled unaware of the pain he was going to face.

Chris chuckled before his hand reached up to his mask. "You know, I'm going to enjoy this." He removed his mask as his crimson red eyes burned into the Batarian's own four eyes. Within those crimson orbs was an icy cold rage that would freeze all seven levels of hell. "Let's see if you'll still survive when I break the bones in your body."

 **Dexter's quarters**

Dexter sat in a lotus position trying to calm himself down before everything seemed to freeze.

"I can feel your anger." A voice said, causing Dexter to turn and see the ghost of Darth Marr.

"Darth Marr." Dexter whispered.

"You are surprised?" Darth Marr asked.

"No. I'm just confused on why you are here." Dexter said to the deceased Dark Lord of the Sith.

"You are a warrior of darkness. The Reapers are a threat to all and you need a way to destroy them. You are Sith yet you are not. You are darkness yet you are not. You are a Sith yet not at the same time. You must learn to harness your emotions to use them to power yourself." Darth Marr said.

"If I am to be a Sith I will use my emotions but I will not let them control me like in the hanger a few minutes ago." Dexter said as he remained in a lotus position.

"Then let me teach you to master your emotions." Darth Marr said as he offered a hand "Become my apprentice and master not only your emotion but the Force as well."

"I accept. Just help me master my emotions so I don't turn into a monster." Dexter said fearing that he may turn like Darth Vader.

"Very well." Darth Marr said as he sat in front of Dexter "Here is your first lesson."

 **Hangar bay**

"Come on, say something else. I'm listening." Chris told the Batarian, his face expressionless and his eyes filled with nothing but cold rage. "Speak, speak so that I can continue to hurt you." Grabbing another of the alien's fingers, he started at the tip and snapped it.

"AH! I'll say nothing!" The Batarian cried out while some of the slaves remained and enjoyed the suffering of the man who made them all suffer while Daniel had ear muffs and covered the sleeping girl's ears so she would sleep and not have to hear the pain filled screams.

"Oh, but you will and if you don't then I get to have my fun as much as I want." The Jedi brought up his lightsaber and activated the black-red blade then gripped another of the Batarian's fingers. "This is going to hurt even worse." He slowly placed the tip of the alien's finger which began to melt and burn away.

"AH!" The Batarian cried out in pain before finally passing out from all of the pain he was put in.

"I didn't say you could sleep." Chris used the Force to persuade the slaver's mind to awaken, who immediately shot up.

"What do you want?" The Batarian cried in agonizing pain.

"Personally, to see you suffer. Right now, I want information." Chris glared hard at the Batarian. "If you don't answer then I'll continue to hurt you and awaken you if you pass out then repeat the process. I'll hurt you until you finally squeal you little pig!"

"W-what do you want to know?" Asked the Batarian.

"Where are you getting your supplies, who funds you, where is your base, and who is your leader. Those are my questions. Better start answering before I turn your fingers into bloodied wax." Chris brought up his lightsaber to emphasize his point.

"We got our supplies and funds from the Hegemony and our base is located on a planet two relays away from this colony." Said the Batarian.

"WHAT PLANET!" Chris yelled in the alien's face, fury evident on his face.

"Giro! It's called Giro!" The Batarian answered.

"Better," Chris deactivated his lightsaber then punched the man in the face, knocking him out. "Get this scum out of my sight." He ordered.

"But we weren't told who his leader was, sir." Said a Skytrooper.

"Then get it out of him. I don't care how you do it but get that information out by any means necessary." The Jedi ordered, holstering his weapon back to his belt and placing his mask back on.

"Should we have Walker do the interrogation?" One Knight muttered to another.

"Would be a good idea." Muttered the other Knight.

"Why are you standing around? Get this pile of bantha dung out of here now!" Chris shouted at the Knights.

"Yes sir!" Both Knights shouted before grabbing the Batarian by the legs and dragging him off with his head hitting the door frame...before the door closed on him twice.

Sighing, the Jedi turned away to see that more the onlookers were still watching him. "What are you all looking at!?" He shouted.

The rescued slaves had frightened looks on their faces before Daniel looked at Chris and said. "Calm down. They're people who suffered because of him."

"Yeah, well I don't like being looked at like that." Chris turned away from him and began to walk away. "Looking at me like I just spared them years worth of pain by inflicting it on another. That's not what I like."

"I understand but take in the happiness of their freedom being regained." Daniel said before they hear the young girl moan in her sleep as she adjusted herself to get comfortable while she sleeps before a smile slid onto her face.

"Like this one." Daniel said as he had a small smile on his face.

Chris's face had no expression for he knew the truth. "That girl may be free but the horrors she's seen will never leave. She'll forever bear those memories until her dying breath." With those words spoken, the Jedi left the hangar.

"But at least we can help her have much better memories. Memories that will shadow the bad." Daniel said as he walked off only to stop and look at Chris "I'll take care of her as if she was my own sister. She deserves someone to look up too."

"Then see that she does not look up to me because even I'll be tempted by the Dark Side of the Force." The Jedi stated. "Now leave me in peace, I must meditate."

"Try to find some peace my friend." Daniel whispered as he walked off.

"If I can that is…" The Jedi muttered after hearing Daniel.

 **Interrogation**

The Batarian groans as he woke up only to freeze as he saw the black armored figure of Dexter.

"I see you're finally awake." Dexter said as he looked the Batarian in the eyes.

"What am I doing here?" The Batarian asked.

"You forgot to tell my friend something." Dexter said as he stood up and put his helmeted head in front of the Batarian's, "Who hired you."

"I can't, they would kill me." The Batarian said.

"And you think I won't?" Dexter asked before he put his hand in front of the Batarian's face.

"Now tell me… who hired you to attack Mindoir." Dexter growled as he slowly began giving the Batarian haunted images before after two minutes he screams in fear.

"I don't know his name! He just hired us through a contact!" The Batarian shouted.

"What did this contact look like? What was their species?" Dexter demanded.

"The contact was a Turian! A bare faced Turian!" The Batarian cried out.

' _Bare faced Turian? That's strange.'_ Dexter thought as he used the Force to send the Batarian into unconsciousness.

Dexter walked out of the interrogation room and looked at two Skytroopers who stood guard.

"Ensure he remains here until we reached the rendezvous point." Dexter ordered and the response he got was a nod from both droids.

Dexter walked through the halls of the frigate before he stopped at the med-bay to see the rescued slaves being treated by GH-7 Medical Analysis droids.

Dexter sees Daniel with his helmet in hand as he sat next to the same girl that he held who was on a medical bed with an IV tube connected to her left arm and awake with a smile on her face.

Daniel sees Dexter who had his helmet on and nods his head and Dexter returns the nod with a Spartan smile before Daniel stands up and walks to him.

Dexter noticed the sorrowful look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Dexter asked.

"She's suffering from internal bleeding and a high fever. The medical droid has issued a very low survival rate but thankfully it's rising. They aren't sure why but I think we both know how." Daniel said as he looked at the girl.

"She has the Force." Dexter finished.

"Yeah. It's a surprise." Daniel said with a confused look on his face.

"Daniel, you need to stay with her. She is in pain and needs you. You may be able to use the Force to help her heal and regain her health. She needs you Daniel." Dexter said as he puts a hand on his left shoulder pad.

"Yeah, thanks." Daniel said with a small smile before he turns around and walks away, leaving Dexter in the hall.

Dexter walks away before he approached the meditation room to see Chris sitting in lotus position with objects floating around.

Not wanting to disturb him, Dexter walked past and took a seat in an opposite location and began using the Force to pick random objects as he meditates.

 **Bridge**

Ayane sat at one of the empty seats as she gazed out at the stars. Her thoughts wandering to the future.

"Yo." A familiar voice said, causing Ayane to turn to see John walk onto the bridge with his helmet on his head.

"Oh, John, I didn't notice you. Is something wrong?" The brown-haired girl asked.

"Not unless you count most of the Knights of Zakuul being stiffs." John said as he looked out into space.

"Alliance fleet has been discovered at the edge of our sensors. Anchors are locked onto the dreadnought. All hands prepare for hyperspace jump." Said a Skytrooper.

"Better brace yourself, meathead." Ayane teased.

"Let's hope the rescued slaves are ready. This is going to be their first hyperspace jump." John said, knowing that they were used to Mass Relays and Mass Effect FTLs.

"It's not like it'll be any different." Ayane deadpanned.

"I guess you are right." John said before the stars began zooming past them and the next thing they knew they were in a bright blue tunnel.

"Why the hell is hyperspace blue?" John muttered.

"Don't question it." Luna stated.

"Hey, Luna." John said waving to the new arrival.

"Hmm." The auburn woman hummed at John dismissively.

"So how do you think they'll destroy the dreadnought?" John asked.

"I say blow it up." Ayane and Luna replied.

"At least we agree on that… Dexter more than others… speaking of Dexter, where is he? I haven't seen him since the battle?" John asked.

"Don't know." Ayane answered with Luna merely shrugging.

"We are reaching our destination. Dropping out of hyperspace now." Said the Skytrooper before they jumped out of hyperspace to find themselves in open space with a nebula in view.

The nebula was green and blue with four swirls and a shape of what looked like a crown in each swirl.

"So pretty…" Ayane whispered in amazement.

"What is this place?" John asked in amazement.

"Statement: From data found… it has no name. We are the first to come across this nebula." Said as he and Dexter walked onto the bridge.

"So we can name it anything we want." Dexter said as he held his helmet in hand.

"Then what shall it be named?" Chris questioned, the Jedi appearing on the bridge as well.

"How about the Crowning Swirl Nebula?" John suggested.

"Too dumb." Luna admitted.

"How about the Gaia Nebula?" Ayane suggested.

"Sounds like a better name." Dexter said as John hung his head.

"Agreed." Chris nodded.

"So how should we destroy the dreadnought?" Dexter asked.

"I say we use the Omni Cannon. Test it out on a single ship while in an unmapped system. The Council, Cerberus, Shadow Broker, Terminus Systems, and the Alliance won't even know." John suggested.

"Good idea." Chris looks at the pilot. "Begin firing sequence of the Omni Cannon!" He ordered.

The turbine on the bottom of the ship began spinning while the top and bottom fin like object began moving till they were flat and a green energy began forming at the front of the ship before finally a green laser shot from the Gravestone and struck the Batarian dreadnought.

Upon striking the dreadnought, the ship began suffering multiple explosions before finally going up in an orange fireball.

"Sir, we're picking up multiple contacts!" Said a Zakuul Knight.

"Give me a layout!" Chris ordered.

"They seem to be ships. Readings make them out to be about three warships. Cruiser class." Said the Zakuul Knight.

"Markings?" The Jedi questioned.

"That's strange… Markings are Sith and Imperial." Said the Zakuul Knight in confusion.

"Uh, would you care to repeat that?" Ayane questioned.

"Markings are Sith and Imperial, ma'am. Just look." Said the Zakuul Knight gesturing to his screen.

The group looks at the screen to notice the cruisers each possessing the markings and insignia of the Sith Empire and the Imperials.

"Can you get a visual of the ships?" Dexter asked.

"Bringing them up now." Said the Zakuul Knight before the image changed to show two Harrower-class dreadnoughts and one Arquintens-class light cruiser.

"A Galactic Imperial and two Sith warships." Dexter muttered.

"Valkorian's work most likely." Daniel said as he crossed his arms over his chest piece.

"Sir, they're hailing us." Said a Skytrooper.

"Onscreen." Chris ordered.

"That sounded like Star Trek." Dexter whispered with a confused look on his face.

The screen opens to show a woman in her early twenties dressed in a Galactic Imperial uniform with fair skin, blue eyes, and black hair that reached her chin.

"Attention, this is Captain Emily Strike of the Entrenched to incoming ship, please identify yourself." Said the captain.

"This is Sorom Leonid, I suppose you could say I'm the captain of this vessel. What business does an Imperial have in this sector?" Chris questioned.

"Expansion patrol. We were close when we detected a high energy output." Strike answered.

"Ah, that would be our ship, the Gravestone." The Jedi stated. "Now, why are Sith vessels among you?"

"Have you heard of Emperor Valkorian?" Strike asked.

"We have." Dexter deadpanned.

"Then I believe you can guess what happened."

"I see then it comes to no surprise that you can already guess that I'm a Jedi?" Chris questioned, his expression blank behind his mask.

"How can we, you are wearing their robes." Emily deadpanned as she pointed out the obvious.

"Captain, there are coordinates on the star charts and wanted to know if these are familiar to you?" Dexter said as he had a Skytrooper send the coordinates.

"These coordinates lead to the Capital of our territory." Emily answered.

"Well then," Chris removed his mask and turned his crimson eyes on the woman. "Mind showing us the way, madam?" He asked before winking.

The captain blushes while whistling could be heard in the background before she nods her head.

"Follow us and we'll take you straight there." Emily said before cutting the connection.

"I think you did well." Dexter said as he gave Chris a grin.

"Of course, my charming good looks once again helped suit my purposes." The Jedi stated with a grin of his own.

"Just pray you don't get fangirls because of that." Dexter muttered.

"Oh, the spawns of Satan himself." John muttered with a shiver with most of the males nodding their heads in agreement.

"In anycase, continue operations until we reach our destination. I have business to attend to." Chris stated, reattaching his mask before leaving the bridge.

The Gravestone soon entered hyperspace along with the three warships with the Entrenched taking the lead while the Harrower battlecruisers took the sides.

 **Dexter's** **quarters**

Dexter sat in his quarters with his helmet on a table while two holocrons sat in front of him. One cube shaped holocron and one three sides pyramid holocron.

"Use your emotions to feel around you. They are your weapon and your ally." Said the spirit of Darth Marr.

"Lord Marr if I may ask, when you fought in war… what did you feel?" Dexter asked as the holocrons floated in front of him.

"That is a good question my apprentice. I would have to say… war gave me a purpose. Without it I was nothing more than a figurehead. With war I felt truly alive. I tested my strength and my resolve. Why do you ask?" Marr asked.

If you had a chance to be reborn to fight the Reapers… Would you take it?" Dexter asked.

"The Reapers are the ultimate threat to every universe. If it means destroying the enemy that threatens all living things then I would take that chance." Darth Marr answered with conviction.

Dexter smiles and says "That's good to hear, master. The multiverse will need someone like you if we are to survive."

 **Chris's quarters**

Chris sat in a lotus position, meditating as the Force flowed through him. "There is no conflict, there is only peace…" He whispered to himself. "There is no emotion, there is only the Force…"

"Hey, Chris, we're ten minutes until we reach the coordinates." Daniel said over the intercom.

Opening his eyes in irritation, Chris glared at the ceiling. "Okay, and thanks for your help in interrupting my meditation."

"Also there's something you need to see." John said over the radio.

"What is it?" The Jedi questioned, retrieving his mask and lightsabers after he finished strapping his armor on.

"News about Mindoir." Ayane answered.

"Report." Chris stated, locking on his gauntlets.

"Alliance news just did a story about Mindoir and Citadel news will be talking about it in a few minutes." Daniel said on the intercom.

"And you are not going to believe who was leading the Batarian ground forces." John said over the intercom.

"Alright, I'll bite, who is it?" The Jedi questioned as he left his room.

"His name is Balak." Daniel answered.

"That fucker? Great." Chris growled. "Whatever, it doesn't matter anyways."

Chris reached the bridge and he saw a screen that was playing the news.

"-and with that the Turians third recon fleet dealt a ferocious blow to the slavers. In other news on Citadel News, the human colony of Mindoir was attacked by Batarian slavers. The slavers landed troops on the surface but were defeated by the arrival of a new faction with the use of a single unknown cruiser with advanced weaponry." Said an Asari anchorwoman as a screen slides in to show the Gravestone fighting the fleet.

"Seems we've hit the headlines." Dante stated with his arms crossed.

"Well, so much for being secret." Chris muttered.

"Information is sketchy but the ship is believed by many to be a human mercenary cruiser because of where it came from." Said the anchorwoman.

"Or the humans on Mindoir try to cover it up." Daniel said.

"At least they don't know about us." Ayane brought up in reassurance.

"Yet." Dexter said.

"Hmm," Chris narrowed his eyes. "Keep watching."

"Reports also state about a group of mercenaries boarding the slaver flagship with said mercenaries using mechs. How they took the ship, we don't know but what we do know from eye witnesses stated that they used swords of light to take down the slavers and rescue slaves on board." Said the anchorwoman.

"Take a look at this. This is from the Turian Hierarchy." Luna flipped the channel on the screen.

"What? The Turians?" John said in surprise.

Onscreen, the Turian Primarch stood at a podium responding to questions about the Gravestone and its crew. "We do not know where they come from but we do know this." His reptilian eyes look at the camera drone with a fierce glint. "A single ship managed to face off against a small fleet of Batarian ships, something like this cannot be let loose. Therefore, the Hierarchy has now issued a galactic hunt for this mysterious vessel and the crewmembers aboard the ship brought to the Council."

"Great, now we have these guys hunting us like dogs." Chris mumbled.

"What do you expect from those arrogant assholes?" Dexter scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Well, if they wish to go to war than we shall oblige them." The Jedi stated before looking at the bridge crew. "Prepare a galactic transmission in the communication center. I wish to say a few words to the people of this universe." He turned on his heel and stormed off.

"Might as well go along." Dexter muttered as he was about to turn around as the Gravestone exited hyperspace and where they arrived caused him and the others minus Chris, who wasn't looking to widen their eyes in surprise.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" John shouted.

"What is Zakuul doing here?" Daniel said which got Chris's attention.

Turning back, the Jedi bared witness to the very planet of the Eternal Empire. "I had a feeling we'd be brought here." He muttered.

"But who is on the throne?" Dexter whispered as the Gravestone made its way to the main tower.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Chris stated with narrowed eyes before looking at a Skytrooper. "Prepare a ship for me and my cohorts, we'll be landing upon the planet to meet its leader."

"Well, time to meet the locals." Daniel muttered.

 **Central Tower**

A door opens and Dexter, Chris, Ayane, Luna, Daniel, Dante, and John walk through a hallway being escorted by two Zakuul Knights.

Everyone was dressed in their armor and or robes as they walked through the hallway.

"Just like the game." John muttered.

Chris was cautious of who would stand before them. He didn't know if it would be either Valkorian or Arcann, but either way, if they were hostile to him and his friends then both Emperors would fall to his blades.

They were lead to the throne room where they see two lines of twelve Zakuul Knights standing tall with their shields and staffs at attention.

"I see someone on the throne." John said as he sees a shadowed figure sitting on the throne.

"Welcome to Zakuul," The figure on the throne spoke in a voice that sounded slightly robotic. "It's been so long since we've had outlanders come to our world."

"Who are you?" Chris questioned.

The man leans forward and everyone gets tense thinking he was Arcann but there wasn't any mask or scars and he had his left arm and he was decked in black instead of white.

"Prince Thexan." Dexter said as he came to a conclusion.

"Greetings." Thexan greeted them with a smile.

"How…" Ayane started.

"Aren't you fucking dead?!" Dante exclaimed.

"You can thank father for that." Thexan said as he looked at the group.

"So you know." The only Jedi of the group stated with his arms folded.

"I do." Thexan answered.

"Then I trust you can already guess why we're here?" Chris questioned.

"The Reapers?" Thexan asked.

"Correct, we need a substantial fighting force so we come before you now with a proposition." The Jedi replied.

"And that is?" Thexan asked.

"We would like the assistance of Zakuul's military forces as part of our new empire." Chris answered.

Thexan just looked at them before he bowed his head making everyone on edge before they were caught by surprise when he started laughing.

"Um, okay I'll bite, why are you laughing?" Ayane questioned.

"You are saying the exact words father believed you would say." Thexan said as he got his laughter under control.

Chris was not amused. "Does it look like we're laughing here, Thexan?"

"Apologies but father said you would be asking for help. Zakuul will help you but the fleets and armies are yours to use." Thexan said as he looked at the group.

"What do you expect to get out of this?" Dexter asked.

"You get to control of most of the military but the people are mine to protect. The Eternal Fleet is mine. The rest is yours." Thexan explained.

"You're giving us a small fleet?" John asked.

"Only ships made of Sith Imperial, Galactic Imperial, and First Order will be yours at the moment. You'll also be given control of half of the Knights of Zakuul and our Skytroopers but when the Reapers attack expect full on control." Thexan explained.

"Excellent, then negotiations have come to an end." Chris stated before remembering something. "Actually, I would like to meet the captain of the Imperial vessel that escorted us here."

"You can but I must ask why." Thexan said with a curious look on his face.

"Sorry, but that's my business." The Jedi stated before leaving..

"Your Highness, before we go, do you have a galactic map with territory and star systems we could use?" Dexter asked.

"We have it. We will send you the data on them. But when you go I would suggest going to coordinates 320465 RSF." Thexan advised.

"We appreciate this, your majesty." Dexter said with a bow.

"Before you go, keep the Gravestone. You'll need it." Thexan said with a small smile.

"Appreciated, your majesty." Daniel said with a respectful tone.

"Knight… before you leave I want to have a few words with you." Thexan said.

"As you wish." Daniel said as everyone left.

"You dress as a Knight of Zakuul and I can tell you have military lineage." Thexan said as Daniel took his helmet off.

"You are correct your majesty. My family has served in both world wars, Vietnam, Korea, and the war against terrorism." Daniel said.

"I suggest a compromise. I'll put you in the ranks of the Knights of Zakuul. Not only will you be able to help your friends but you will also protect Zakuul and the planets under the control of our empire." Thexan explained.

"Our empire… The First Empire." Daniel said as he walked off and puts his helmet on, making his way to catch up to the others.

As they left Thexan activated his holocommunicator before the upper body of Captain Emily Strike.

"Yes sir?" Emily asked.

"Our Jedi friend wishes to have a word with you." Thexan answered.

"I'm at my quarter at the base. I'll see him at the front of the building." Emily said before cutting the connection.

Thexan then sends Chris the directions of where she was to his omni-tool before he focuses out to the stars.

 **Chris**

Chris reached the base with the use of a speeder bike loaned to him by the Empire. He was dressed in a comfortable blue t-shirt, tan pants, and black boots. He kept his bluish-white lightsaber on his belt for protection.

"Hey, Chris, we saw some Jedi armor over here. Should we purchase them for your future Jedi?" Dexter asked over Chris's omni-tool.

"That's acceptable. I am actually thinking of buying the Outcast gear if I can find some." The Jedi replied.

"Roger that." Dexter said before cutting the connection.

Chris looks around before seeing the familiar female captain waiting in front of a building.

She was most certainly attractive. That much could be said. The uniform she was in hugged her generous curves and modest breasts quite well.

"Well, I'll be damned. You're more beautiful than when I first laid eyes on you." The Jedi grinned slyly.

The female officer blushes before saying. "What do you want to talk about."

"Just a little private thing." Chris stated then snaps his fingers as his speeder appears behind him. "Let's say over dinner?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Emily asked in surprise.

"To be perfectly blunt, yes I am." The Jedi replied with a grin. "Do you accept?"

"Very well. I accept" Emily said before making her way to the door before stopping to look at him and say, "Pick me up at seven."

Chris nodded while inwardly cheering. "Alright, do you mind if I wear anything casual?"

Emily walks over to him before looking him in the eye and said. "Sure as long as you expect the same for me."

"That's fine, I'm sure you'll look good in anything." The Jedi replied with a grin then winked at the woman. "See ya at seven o'clock." Then revved the throttle on his speeder bike and took off.

"Hey, Chris, it seems they only have a single set of Outcast armor." John said from Chris's omni-tool.

"Good, send it to my quarters, I have a date to prepare for." Chris stated as his speeder accelerated more towards the Gravestone.

"A date? Well hope it works out for you." Dexter said from his omni-tool.

"Trust me, it will." The Jedi grinned before shutting off his omni-tool and continuing on his path towards the Gravestone.

 **Hours Later**

Chris, now dressed in red leather jacket with black shirt underneath, blue jean pants, and dark brown boots, stood outside by the base near his speeder as he checked his omni-tool for the time.

"I see your on time." A familiar voice said from behind him.

"Well, of course I am, I have to be…" Chris trailed off when his eyes laid upon the person in front of him.

Emily was dressed in casual clothes with a thigh length blue skirt, a white sleeved shirt with a flower over the heart, black tennis shoes, and her hair was down.

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked as she place her right hand on her hip.

"My God, you're beautiful." The Jedi replied in awe.

Emily blushed and said. "Thank you. Where will you be taking me?"

"A nice little spot that I reserved for us." Chris answered as he climbed onto his speeder. "Hop on."

Emily climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around him before they shoot off.

A few minutes later and they were at the spot that Chris was talking about.

Chris led Emily to a table that had been set out with silver plates and utensils placed on it. A waiter appeared in front of the two. "Your table is ready, Master Jedi."

"Perfect," Chris held up a credit chit to the waiter. "Give my regards to your manager for the set up and the food."

"Of course, sir." Then left the premises.

The Jedi pulled a seat open for Emily. "Your chair, madam."

"Why thank you." Emily said with a soft smile as she sat down.

Chris sat in the opposite side, the moons in the night sky providing a more romantic evening. "I hope you don't mind but I've taken the liberty of ordering some Corellian steaks for our meal tonight."

"I'm surprised." Emily said as she held a glass of wine in her hands.

The Jedi chuckled. "Well, what do you find so surprising then?" He questioned with a sly grin.

"That you, a Jedi, treating me an Imperial to dinner. You can see the irony in this right? Two foes who fought each other to the death and we are here having a romantic dinner." Emily said before taking a sip of her wine.

"Well, it's not the first time that two enemies who tried to kill each other fell in love." Chris stated. "In some moments, back during the days of the Old Republic, there were some cases of Jedi and Sith actually falling in love with each other. Some even have kids." He took his own glass of wine and sipped it.

"I guess you're right." Emily said before their food arrived.

"Your meals." The waiter announced, setting two silver platters down then removed the coverings to reveal twenty ounce Corellian steaks that were cooked well done with a side of potatoes and a few blue carrots.

"Well, time to dig in." Chris said to his date.

Emily takes a bite of her steak but after swallowing she said. "You know you aren't what I expected from a Jedi."

"Did you expect me to be emotionless and talk about peace?" The Jedi wondered, eating a bite from his own steak.

"That and I expected you to have a ten meter pole up your ass." Emily said with a smile.

Chuckling, Chris gave the woman a sly grin. "Continue that kind of talk and you'll get a 'pole' up your own in a more pleasurable way."

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Emily asked as she gave the Jedi a smile.

"Maybe it is." The Jedi responded.

"Can you tell me about the Gravestone? I only heard a few stories about it." Emily said.

Nodding, the red-eyed Force wielder began to remark the tale of the Gravestone and its confrontation with the Eternal Empire at its earliest stages. The weaponry as well as the powerful Omni Cannon were things that awed the Imperial captain.

After a while they finished eating before the waiter walked up.

"Is there anything else, sir?" Asked the waiter.

"No, that will be all." The Jedi waved the man off.

"Here is the check, sir." Said the waiter as he hands Chris the check.

Scanning over the bill, the Jedi fished into his jacket pocket and brought out a few credit chits then handed it to the waiter. "That should cover for the cost and give you a generous tip." He replied with a grin.

"Thank you, sir." Said the waiter as he took the check and walked away.

Standing from his seat, Chris looked at his evening date. "Well, shall we finish the night off, milady?" He asked with a gentlemanly bow.

"Why yes." Emily said with a smile.

 **Two Hours Later**

 **Imperial Base**

The automatic doors opened as Chris and Emily entered the captain's quarters while making out with the Jedi gently slamming the woman in his arms against the wall as their lips crashed against each other.

They broke away for breath as Chris grinned. "God, you're so fucking sexy right now."

"Should a boy like you really be saying that?" Emily teased with a sly grin.

"Chronologically, I'm twenty five. Valkorian just fucked with my age is all." The Jedi replied while trailing kisses along the black-haired woman's neck, drawing pleased moans from Emily.

"Then show me." Emily said with a seductive grin.

"My pleasure." Chris grinned widely as he removed his upper clothing then took the woman to the bed.

For the rest of the night, the sound of a woman's screams and moans were all that could heard in the base.

 **The Next Day**

The sun shines in a room with two occupants with one male and the other female with the female sleeping soundly with the bed sheets being the only thing covering her modesty.

Chris looked up at the ceiling, last night was quite a wild night for him and his new lover. He looked over to see Emily having a content smile on her face while her black hair spilled onto the bed.

The Jedi quietly got out of bed, his form as naked as the day he was born, and began to gather his clothes while getting dressed.

"Mm… Morning." Emily moaned as she sat up.

"Morning, beautiful." Chris replied with a small grin as he pulled his pants up.

"So you are getting ready to leave?" Emily asked as she stood up with the blanket falling to her ankles.

The Jedi slides his shirt on. "I have a job to do so yes. I trust this doesn't offend you, Emily."

"No, it doesn't but I think you'll need someone along for your journeys." Emily said as she walked up behind the Jedi.

Chris looked at the woman with a surprised look. "Are you asking to join me and my crew?"

"I might be." Emily said as she wraps her arms around his shoulders and pressing her exposed chest against his.

Grinning, the Jedi placed his hands on the woman's bare hips. "Well, I think that can be arranged, my dear." Then the two kissed passionately.

 **Gravestone**

"Alright all new personnel are to go to their quarters and put away their stuff before going to their stations." Dexter said before turning to see Chris and Emily.

"You two lovebirds better get ready because we're making our way to the coordinates that Thexan gave us." Dexter said before walking off.

"Shut up." Chris deadpanned.

"No really, we'll be leaving soon and you two are stuck in a single room." Dexter said.

"Whatever, just go get the ship ready for liftoff." The Jedi shook his head.

"Already on it." Said a Zakuul Knight in black and purple armor with glowing red eyes in Daniel's voice.

"Interesting armor." Chris remarked.

"Thought it needed a paint job." Daniel said as the Gravestone took off.

"The coordinates are set and we have an escort of two Arquintens-class light cruisers." Daniel said before two ships zoomed past them, entering hyperspace before the Gravestone entered hyperspace.

"Let's see what Thexan wanted us to see." Daniel said as he walked off but not before stopping "Also you should check out the observation deck. Has a romantic sight."

"Shut up about my romantic life already." Chris cracked his knuckles to emphasize his words.

"What romantic life?" Daniel asked with a curious look.

"Just go before I break your bones." The Jedi groaned.

"Okay…" Daniel trailed as he walked off.

 **Five** **hours** **late**

The Gravestone flew through hyperspace before exiting with two Arquintens-class light cruisers.

"Alright we have entered the system and are making our… way… what the fuck…" Daniel trailed as the three ships flew towards a star… that was sending a stream of sunlight towards a familiar space station that looked like a circle with three large fins and a few towers.

"It can't be…" Dexter muttered with awe in his tone.

"Is that… the Star Forge?" Ayane exclaimed.

"It is… The Star Forge in one piece." Dexter said as he had a smile under his helmet.

Dante facepalmed. "You've got to be joking..." He mumbled.

"Valkorian must really want us to win." John muttered as the three ships drew closer.

"He has his reasons." Dexter said, crossing his arms

"A Reaper victory means death for all of us." Daniel said as the Gravestone and two light cruisers docked with the Star Forge but as they did the Force sensitives felt something was off.

"Do you guys feel that?" Dexter asked as he uncrossed his arms.

"You mean both the light and dark sides of the force?" Daniel asked.

"It was only a matter of time before you found it." Valkorian said as he appears from out of nowhere and everything freezes.

"Son of a bitch!" Chris visibly jumped then glared at the Emperor. "Don't do that, asshole!"

"You must be surprised with what you are feeling." Valkorian said ignoring what Chris said.

"You're not the only one here, aren't you?" Dexter asked.

"You would be correct." Darth Marr said as he fades into appearance.

"Darth Marr? Of course, this guy…" Dante muttered distastefully.

"He isn't alone." A familiar female voice said as a female figure fades into existence.

Chris was the first to react. "Master Satele!" He bowed in respect. "It's an honor to be in your presence."

"It's an honor to meet you." Satele said with a nod.

"Why is the Star Forge's Force presence different?" Dexter asked.

"This Star Forge is constructed using droids and parts from the original Star Forge. It may be made from parts of the original but it's different in many ways." Valkorian said.

"Care to say that again clearly?" Luna questioned.

"It's creation or in some ways, reconstruction was the result of mostly droid construction and with it the dark side was diminished but not removed. This thing is grey in the force." Valkorian answered.

"Very bleak way of putting it." Ayane mumbled

"This is going to help you with your war." Darth Marr said.

"But right now there is something that needs to be done." Satele said.

"Such as?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"What do you know of the planet Pragia?" Satele asked.

"A planet containing a secret project for a supersoldier program that uses child biotics. The ones running the facility are possibly a splinter group of Cerberus." Chris replied.

"Or not. Chris, let's not forget that the Illusive Man is a manipulating bastard. He had Cerberus soldiers gun down innocent people just to reach his goal." Daniel said as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Then he'll die like any other piece of filth." The Jedi stated in a calm voice.

"On that we can agree." Dexter said as he clenched his left hand into a fist.

"Before you go to Pragia we had the shipyard produce a prototype stealth ship with want you to take. Pragia may have some advanced RADAR so this will help you sneak in and take it down for reinforcements." Darth Marr said as a lift raises to show a ship.

This ship was a Stealth Ship that the Republic used in the Clone Wars during the battle of Christophsis.

"I see, so we'll use this ship to sneak a small team into Pragia and cause chaos while a fleet comes in to handle the rest." Daniel summarized.

"And kill the fuckers experimenting and murdering children!" Dante growled as he strapped a rifle to his back.

"Let's get our volunteers first."

 **10 minutes later**

Standing in a large hanger stood fifty Zakuul Knights in rows of ten, eighty Galactic Imperial Stormtroopers in rows of ten,sixty naval crewmen in rows of ten, and forty Skytroopers in rows of ten but there was also a group of Mandalorians off to the side.

"Alright, does everyone want to know why we have gathered you? I am encouraging you to ask." Dexter said as he stood in front of them with his helmet on.

"Sir, what is this grouping for?" Asked a Stormtrooper.

"That is what I wanted to hear. We have gathered you all here because we are looking for volunteers for an infiltrate, rescue, and destroy mission." Dexter said.

That got murmurs from the rows.

"The planet we will be going to is located in the Nubian Expanse in the Dakka system called Pragia. On this planet is a secret Cerberus facility that is using experiments to create Biotic super soldiers. The problem is that all of these processes end with the subjects dying and sometimes painfully." Dexter said and he could feel the uneasiness of the soldiers.

"There's something else isn't there, sir?" Asked a naval crewman.

"The subjects of these bastards are all children." When he said that the uneasiness was replaced with anger.

"Cerberus is a secret terrorist group who are doing anything for human supremacy in the galaxy. In the future they will commit multiple crimes against not only humanity but the Galaxy as well. With this we will continue to change history. Starting with Mindoir and now with Pragia, we will lead the galaxy closer to being ready to fight the Reapers." Dexter said as he looked at the soldiers and he could see some clenching their fists.

"Do you have anything you want to tell them, Chris?" Dexter asked.

The Jedi stepped forward. "Yes, these are your orders for the mission. Take any child into protective custody and kill any Cerberus members in the base. No matter how much they plead for their lives, you will execute them without mercy." He ordered.

"What should we do with the data, sir?" Asked a naval crewman.

"Delete it if you must but I believe sending a little hurt to Cerberus could up our chances in a union with the Alliance and quite possibly, the Citadel." Chris replied.

"And if they manage to have biotic amps?" Asked a Stormtrooper.

"Well, I always wondered if a blaster bolt can pierce biotic shields." The Jedi stated.

"I believe he means the device that allows a biotic to use their abilities." John muttered.

"Sir, how do you want us to go out once we leave?" Asked another Stormtrooper.

"We'll be leaving that place with an explosive farewell present." Dexter answered with a grin.

"Are there anymore questions?" Daniel asked and was rewarded with silence. "Very well… Let's move!"

 **Dakka System**

Exiting hyperspace was a single ship as it flew towards a green planet.

"Engaging camouflage and stealth systems." Said a man wearing an Imperial TIE Pilot suit as the ship turns invisible.

"Once we reach the objective, eliminate the Cerberus forces." Daniel said to an assembled group of 10 Zakuul Knights, 18 Skytroopers, and 24 Stormtroopers.

"We are entering Pragia's atmosphere." Said the pilot.

 **Teltin Facility**

Cerberus personnel were moving around and some screams could be heard.

"More failed subjects?" Asked a guard.

"It seems more and more subjects are dying in these experiments but thankfully we have more subjects coming in today." Said a scientist as he looked down to see Cerberus troopers herd children no older than five or six out of cages.

"Huh." A guard muttered.

"What is it?" Asked the scientist.

"There was a shift in the sensors but it vanished. Nothing on cameras also. Might have just been the storm." Said the guard.

"Well just in case have some soldiers look at the equipment. Can't have the tech messing up if the Alliance finds this facility or the Council." Said the head guard.

"We're in the Attican Traverse so all we have to worry about are pirates, Merc, Alliance, and the Council." Said another guard as he stood up and walked away.

 **Stealth ship**

"Making approach to the roof. Hold on I have sight of five Cerberus soldiers near the relay." Said the pilot.

"When we are close, open the hatches. We'll gun them down and make our way in." Dexter said from behind the pilot and co-pilot.

"Yes sir. Preparing to open hatch." Said the co-pilot.

Dexter turns to see Dante take out his blaster rifle as he stood next to three Stormtroopers who were armed with E-11 blaster rifles.

 **Roof**

"What's the hold up!?" Shouted a Cerberus trooper over the rain and wind.

"The rains making it difficult and the winds not helping!" Shouted the technician.

"Just hurry up so we don't have to remain out here!" Shouted the trooper.

"Done, now all that's left is-what the?!" The technician stopped when a long ship appears out of nowhere and he along with four Cerberus Troopers take aim.

A hatch opens before they were met by red and blue lights with the beams hitting them in the upper body or heads where they burn holes in the armor.

The bodies hit the ground dead before the passengers exit the stealth ship.

"Alright everyone… kill them all!" Dexter shouted as he ignited his crossguard lightsaber.

 **Inside**

Inside two Cerberus troopers were dragging a girl who was six with pale skin, bright blue eyes, and snow white hair to a chamber.

"No! I don't want to go in the water again!" The girl screams.

"Well tough luck. This is the only place for brats like you." The scientist said as the guards shoved her into the chamber which was then closed.

"Now filling with water." The scientist said as water began filling the chamber as the girl slams on the glass.

"You are a failed experiment… removing oxygen." Said the scientist as the oxygen was being drained from the chamber.

The girl was beginning to have trouble breathing before a banging is heard.

"Did those fools finish?" The scientist asked as a soldier walked to the door.

He opens the door only for a beam of red light to punch through his chest and out his back.

"This facility falls!" Dexter growled before ripping the blade out of the soldier.

The second guard takes aim, only for a red bolt to punch through his head, killing him.

The scientist begins to move only for a blaster bolt to strike him in the chest, killing him.

Dexter sees the girl and acts quick.

Dexter runs to the chamber and swung his lightsaber at the glass, when the red blade cuts through the glass it shatters, sending water falling and the girl falls out.

Dexter catches the girl and takes off the cape of his uniform to cover the girl, who shivers while Stormtroopers, Zakuul Knights, and Skytroopers ran in.

"First squad with me!" John shouted as he runs off with three Stormtroopers, three Skytroopers, and two Zakuul Knight following him.

The other troopers and Knights run in and begin their attack.

Dexter looks down at the kid who looked tired but as she was closing her eyes she hears him say. "Don't worry. The pain is over. You are free."

 **Subject Zero's quarters**

Subject Zero looked out the window to watch as children were being crowded into the room before she sees one of the five Cerberus open a door but as he does he was sent flying back and crashing into a wall. The four remaining troopers aim and fire as two men in gold armor with shields came in. The shields blocked the bullets before two men in white armor and a man in grey and blue armor with yellow shoulder pads ran in firing guns which fired red bolts of light which killed the Cerberus soldiers.

Once the soldiers were dead, the grey and blue armored man started saying something but it was muffled by the glass as he gestured to where he came and the next thing she knew they were running the way the soldiers came in.

Subject Zero was about to bang the glass but stopped as she saw the grey armored man look right at her before the pack on his back began shooting fire and he flew up to the catwalk which sat in front of her window.

He looks left and runs off before three mechs fly up with fire coming out of their backs before they run after the man as the facility shook from an explosion.

 **Dexter**

Dexter cuts down a Cerberus trooper as Stormtroopers and Skytroopers shot at Cerberus soldiers that pop up while Zakuul Knights formed a barrier between Cerberus and the children.

"Protect the children! Don't let any of them get hurt!" Dexter shouted as he blocked several bullets before lifting a Cerberus trooper off the floor before sending him crashing into a wall, killing him.

"Alright, distress beacon is out. They won't be getting any help anytime soon." Ayane said as she ran up next to Dexter firing her blaster rifle and killing a Cerberus soldier.

"Did you signal the fleet?" Dexter asked as he reflected an bullet back at a Cerberus trooper, killing him.

"They just arrived in the system." Ayane answered with a grin.

 **Space**

Exiting hyperspace was a fleet made up of the Gravestone, three Harrower-class dreadnoughts, two Arquitens-class light cruisers, and four Gozanti-class cruisers.

"Alright, send the cruisers in to pick up the children and then set up a nuke to blow this place to oblivion." Emily Strike ordered with a serious expression on her face.

 **Teltin Facility**

"GAH!" Screamed a Cerberus trooper as he hits the ground with a burning slash running from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"Keep up the assault!" Dante shouted as he slammed the butt of his rifle into the face of a Cerberus trooper, shattering the visor and caving in his skull.

"Sir, there's a gas chamber here!" Shouted a Stormtrooper as he judo flips a Cerberus trooper before shooting him in the face.

"Deal with it." Chris calmly ordered, cutting down a Cerberus soldier with his lightsabers. "I have other matters that require my attention." The Jedi proceeds down a hallway before two Cerberus troopers emerged only to be Force choked to death.

After a few minutes of killing Cerberus scientists and soldiers, the Jedi came upon a sealed bulkhead that led to the communications center. "Perfect." He smirked then began to cut his way in using his bluish-white lightsaber.

Once he burned a hole inside, Chris found a technician that he quickly beheaded then began to send a message to the organization's leader. "Greetings, Illusive Man…" He began the message.

"You do not know who I am but we know who you are. This is a warning to you and all of Cerberus, we're coming for you. Pray to whatever God you believe in because you're going to meet him." When Chris was finished, he sends the message before a Stormtrooper walks up behind him.

"Sir, we have rounded up the surviving facility personnel. The children still alive are being placed onto the cruisers for transportation." Said the Stormtrooper.

"Excellent, any survivors from Cerberus?" The Jedi questioned.

"Yes, sir, and Walker is setting them against the wall." Said the Stormtrooper.

"Good, give him the order to execute them." Chris commanded, bypassing the Stormtroopers.

Blaster fire is heard a second later.

"He was already issuing the executions, sir." Said the Stormtrooper before a minute later the blaster fire dies down.

"Never mind, prep the damn nuke. I've had enough of this place." The Jedi stated in annoyance as he left the facility all together in a shuttle.

"The cruisers are about to land to pick up the children as well as the bodies." Said a Stormtrooper as a Gozanti-class cruiser came in for a landing.

 **Cronos Station**

The Illusive Man sat in a chair overlooking a dying star after reading the message he just received from Pragia.

"Get me Petrovsky." Ordered the Illusive Man to a screen.

"Yes sir." Said a Cerberus Trooper.

"You called, sir?" Petrovsky asked as his image appeared.

"Yes, we have lost contact with Pragia and your fleet's the closest we have. I want you to investigate and find out what happened." Said the Illusive Man.

"It shall be done, sir." Said Petrovsky before his image vanished.

 **Pragia**

The Gravestone hovered in Pragia's atmosphere as the Gozanti cruisers flew past.

"Sir, the nuclear device has been planted and all survivors are on board." Said a Zakuul Knight.

"Excellent, commence the detonation sequence and take us out of here." Chris ordered. "I want to be as far away from this place as possible."

"It's a good thing we found those biotic amps right, sir? At least they are out of Cerberus's hands." Said another Zakuul Knight.

"Indeed, now we'll also have a technological advantage against biotics." The Jedi stated.

"And if we get biotics in our growing military then this amp can help them as well as upgrade them." Dexter said as he walked up next to Chris as two TIE Fighters flew past.

"So Chris what should we do with the kids? I mean some of them from what I heard from medical and the reports we found said that most were kidnapped from families, some of them moderate. Others were slaves that they purchased or were kidnapped from orphanages." Dexter said as he looked at a data pad which was showing medical units taking care of children who had burns, bruises, cuts, and even broken limbs but his focus was on the girl he rescued from the water tank.

"We return those to their families and place the orphans under a day care program on the Gravestone until we find them proper foster parents." The Jedi replied.

"I hope we do right." Dexter said as he placed the fingers of his right hand on the image of the white haired girl.

"Sir, we just got word from the recon drones that a Cerberus fleet is on their way here. Orders?" Asked a Skytrooper.

"Let the bastards watch our little gift while we return home. Begin the jump to Hyperspace." Chris ordered.

"Yes sir. All ships are beginning the jump to hyperspace starting with the ships containing the children and timer for the nuke is counting down. By the time they send the ground team the facility will be nothing more than a mushroom cloud." Said the Skytrooper as ships began entering hyperspace.

"Sir, the Relianceis having some engine trouble so they're requesting to dock with the Gravestone." Said a Zakuul Knight.

"Permission to dock is granted." The Jedi responded.

The Reliance which was a Gozanti-class cruiser docks next to the Gravestone as a Harrower and two other Gozanti-class vessels entered hyperspace.

"Alright, clamps secured and starting up hyperdrive." Said a Zakuul Knight before the Gravestone enters hyperspace with a Harrower just before the Cerberus fleet arrives.

"I can only imagine what their faces are going to be like when they find our gift." Dexter said with a smirk.

"Simple, they'll learn that we're not to be fucked with. Am I right, soldiers?" Chris asked the crew.

"Yes sir!" Shouted the assembled droids, Knights, and Troopers.

"Mmhmm, damn right I am. Take us home, helmsman." Chris ordered.

 **Zakuul**

Two minutes later, the fleet arrived to Zakuul to drop off the orphans since they wouldn't take them to an Alliance world because of Cerberus.

"Alright so how many kids are orphans?" John asked with his helmet in hand.

"Thirty seven… twelve of them made orphaned." Dexter said with sadness causing John to widen his eyes before they narrow in anger.

"Right now they're being put in a day care program until we find foster families for them." Chris explained. "In which case, our message to Cerberus has been sent so it matters little to us."

"But how are we going to transport the children back to their families?" Daniel asked as he saw children playing either tag or kicking a ball.

"Not my problem. This is yours now." Chris brought up a tablet and handed it to Daniel. "As of now, you are responsible for getting these kids home. I don't care how you do it but you're doing it because these are documents signed by Thexan himself. So get cracking."

"...Okay." Dexter said as he walked away.

"Enjoy being the babysitter." Chris waved with a sly grin before leaving.

"I actually plan to adopt one of the orphans asshole!" Dexter shouted back as he entered an elevator.

"I think I have an idea on which one he's talking about." Daniel muttered.

"Meh, let them sort that shit out on their own." Dante shrugged.

"Hey, did anyone see Jack?" Daniel asked looking for the girl.

"Nope." The trooper shook his head.

"Uh sir…" Said a Zakuul Knight as he had a data pad in hand.

"What is it." Dante questioned.

"Walker is heading out with the children on an Arquitens-class light cruiser." Said the Zakuul Knight as an Arquitens-class light cruiser flew off in the distance.

"Which children?" Dante asked.

"The ones who were kidnapped and still have families." Answered the Knight as the light cruiser enters hyperspace.

"Geez, that kid is more trouble than he's worth." Ayane sighed, standing next to Dante.

"Well, Chris did say it was his problem." John said as he arrived with his helmet in hand.

"Whatever," The brown-haired girl shrugged. "Let the punk go."

"At least he's doing what he wants." John said as he walked off.

Ayane scowled at John. "He always does what he wants, idiot!"

"So can you. You are basically a spook." Daniel said as John was out of sight.

"Shut up!" Ayane shouts before kicking Daniel between his legs.

"GAH! That was low!" Daniel growled before sending Ayame crashing into a pillar with a Force push.

"What the hell is going on here!" Chris shouted with a scowl on his face as he arrived to the scene of Daniel attacking Ayane. "What do you think you are doing!?"

"Defending myself and restraining the offender." Daniel answered.

"It's true sir. Ayane attacked Daniel out of the blue." Said a Stormtrooper with two Zakuul Knights nodding their heads in agreement.

"Silence!" The Jedi ordered, his voice amplified by using the Force. He glared at both Daniel and Ayane. "You two, my office, at once!"

"Right." Daniel said as he dropped Ayane.

The three walk towards the office that Thexan gave to Chris like he did the others.

The Jedi sat at his desk and gave the two a cold stare. "Do you enjoy making my job irritating?" He asked.

"I don't." Daniel answered.

"No." Ayane mumbled.

"Then give me a good reason why I shouldn't confine you to your quarters until deemed necessary for your release when you fight like children!" Chris shouted.

"Well for one your not our parents." Daniel started.

"While that may be true, I'm technically your commanding officer so shut it if you want to stay on missions." The Jedi stated.

"Right." Daniel said.

"What's it matter, it was just a small squabble only he could have killed me if I didn't have my armor on." Ayane complained.

"I don't want excuses, Ayane. I'm trying to lead this Empire as best I can but I can't do that if I'm having insubordinance with my own allies. This is the last time this happens. Am I understood?" Chris narrowed his eyes at the two.

"To be honest you aren't running the empire. There's still Thexan." Daniel bluntly said.

"I mean the one we're in control of. And don't change the subject!" The Jedi slammed his fist on the desk. "As of this moment, you two are unauthorized to perform any missions. You will return to your duties and think about what you've done. Understand?"

"...Okay." Daniel said calmly.

"Yes, sir." Ayane replied.

"Good. You're dismissed." Chris waved the two off.

"Yes sir." Daniel said with a nod before they walked off.

 **Arquitens-class Light Cruiser**

"You can't catch me!" Shouted a girl with pale skin, blonde hair, and green eyes as she ran away from three kids while being sure to avoid running into any Zakuul Knights, Stormtroopers, and droids.

"Yes, we will!" Shouted a boy with pale skin, black hair and blue eyes.

Suddenly the girl slams into something, causing her to fall onto her butt and when she looked up to see a familiar black and armored man who wore his helmet which intimidated the children greatly.

"Do I scare you?" Dexter asked and his response was a couple of nods.

"Good, you are honest." Dexter said as he used the Force to pick the girl up and set her on her feet.

"Honesty is a good thing. Be honest with everyone, including yourself." Dexter said as he walked past them.

"Excuse me, where are you taking us?" Asked the girl, causing Dexter to stop before he takes his helmet off.

"We're going to Mindoir. There should be Alliance soldiers there to take you back to your families. I'm sure they are worried sick about you." Dexter said with his unfiltered voice before he walks away.

Dexter keeps passing children who were playing through the ship with some supervision.

Soon Dexter reached the bridge as the ship flew through hyperspace.

"Sir, we are approaching Mindoir." Said the helmsman.

"Good. Once we arrive, prepare a shuttle to launch." Dexter said as he walked out of the bridge.

 **Mindoir**

The colony was in the middle of repairs with an Alliance fleet of two cruisers and three frigates floating in orbit.

"It's been a day since the attack and Mindoir is turning out fine." Said an Alliance crewman.

"Sir, reading an incoming ship." Said a crewman to the captain who was standing behind him.

"Range and class?" Asked the captain.

"Five kilometers and approaching. It's a cruiser sir." Said the crewman.

"Sir receiving a hail from the ship. Video sir." Said a crewman.

"Show me." Ordered the captain.

Soon an orange screen opens up to reveal static before Dexter with his helmet on and his hood up.

"Greetings Alliance fleet. My name is Kylo Revan." Dexter introduced.

"What's your reason for being here?" The captain asked.

"Yesterday my team and I found a world controlled by human terrorists running illegal experiments on children who from what we found were kidnapped and we believed that coming here was reasonable since we first revealed ourselves on this planet." Dexter answered.

"Well we were told that the ship that was here was a cruiser class but your ship matches the class but it is a different make." The captain said as a screen opens up to show the approaching cruisers

"Yes, the Gravestone is the only one of its class because of how powerful it is." Dexter answered.

"And you want to land on Mindoir to drop off the children?" Asked the captain.

"Yes because from what DNA we were able to find is that some of the children's parents are on this planet and others are close so we ask that you bring the names on the list we're sending you but be advised that the terrorists who kidnapped these children may try it again during that time." Dexter said before cutting the connection.

"Sir, they are approaching the colony." Said the crewman as the Arquitens-class light cruiser flew towards the colony.

 **Mindoir colony**

Sarah sighs as she got out of school and checked her omni-tool before she hears the roar of engines, causing her to look up to see a cruiser fly over her before slowing down and stops over a large open area before slowly dropping to the ground where three legs came out from the bottom of the ship until they touch the ground.

Once it touched the ground, Sarah saw several Alliance shuttles fly towards the landed cruiser.

Sarah has a confused look on why that ship was here but in one day she would get her answer.

 **One day later**

The Alliance marines still held position after landing and waited before shuttles carrying parents and children arrived.

"It's been a long time, Alex." Said a man in his late thirties with fair skin, black hair, and green eyes as he stood next to a woman in her late twenties with fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Yes, it has James. How are you and Jean since the kidnapping?" Alex asked with concern.

"Still unsure. It's only been three weeks. I'm not sure how long until I can return to duty." James said with a sad look while Jean just looked away before he looked at the marine and asked. "What about you? Your twin children are missing and your wife is in a wreck."

"I still haven't lost hope. They will be found even if it has to be mercenaries that finds them." Alex said before the sound of machinery drew their attention to the cruiser dropped a ramp and soon a familiar man in black robes and armor with a black and grey helmet covered by a hood walked down.

"It seems that the people I asked for arrived." Dexter said as he felt the surprise of everyone through the force before he looked up to see a civilian camera drone.

"You said something about kidnapped children?" Alex asked, causing James to look at his friend.

"Yes I did." Dexter answered before he turned to look up the ramp and shouted. "Alright, help them down!"

Soon Stormtroopers walked down with some helping scared children down the ramp with even a few carrying them down.

"Oh my god!" Jean gasped as she saw a Stormtrooper carry a sleeping boy and girl who were two years apart with the girl five years old and the boy seven years old.

The five year old was pale with black hair and blue eyes while the seven year old was also pale but with blonde hair and green eyes.

"It can't be…" James muttered in surprise as the trooper reached them.

"These two fell asleep just an hour ago, sir. Didn't want to wake them up." Said the Stormtrooper.

"David… Samantha…" Jean whispered as tears began streaming down her face.

"Where did you find all of them?" James asked as he saw parents and older or younger siblings reunited with their children or siblings.

"They were on a planet in the Traverse in the Dakka system called Pragia. We found them by luck and had we not arrived they would have been dead. The terrorists on the planet were doing illegal experiments on them, trying to turn them into biotic super soldiers. Not many children survived." Dexter said as he saw a trooper give his condolences to a mother, father and younger brother of the death of their son and brother.

"And the terrorists?" Alex asked.

"All killed. They didn't deserve the right to a court for the many children they murdered!" Dexter growled as he clenched his hand into a fist which was so tight you can hear the strain on the glove.

"Here you go." The trooper said as he hands the sleeping David and Samantha to the parents.

The children were woken up by that time and looked to see the crying and smiling faces of their parents.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Samantha whispered.

"Oh my baby!" Jean sobs as she hugged her child like she was about to vanish.

"Sergeant." Dexter said drawing his attention away from the reunited family to look and to his surprise Dexter was kneeling next to two twin girls who beared a striking resemblance to him.

"Alexis… Senna…" Alex muttered as he approached the girls before they run to him and he drops to his knees, embracing the children in a hug.

"Family, matters the most." Dexter said with a smile.

"Thank you, Kylo Revan. You have our deepest appreciation." James said with a smile.

"These children were stolen from their families… they deserve to be happy… but I am ashamed that I failed to save them all." Dexter said with regret as the last child left the ship.

"You did what you could and you have our thanks." Alex said with a smile.

"Heh, I can just imagine the headlines: Heroes of Mindoir save children from evil." Dexter said before releasing a small chuckle as the Stormtroopers went back up the ramp.

"Mr. Revan!" A familiar female voice shouted, drawing his attention.

"Sarah Shepard… it's been some time." Dexter said as he turned to see the future heroine.

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked.

"Returning kidnapped children to their families and giving my condolences to the families of children who were murdered." Dexter answered.

"Sir, we are picking up a Turian fleet approaching. Three cruiser class and four frigate class with fighter escort." Said a Stormtrooper with blue markings on his armor.

"I believe it is time we left." Dexter said as the Stormtrooper Commander ran up the ramp.

"Before we leave Shepard, remember this: The Galaxy is a large place. You will encounter many things that you will not expect… but many things in the universe will leave you in awe or terror but be mindful of your feelings for they are what define who you are." Dexter said but before he could leave a news woman steps up and shouted. "Sir! Alice Strong, Alliance News! Can you tell us your reason for saving these children?"

Dexter looked before he sighed, saying. "They are as you say… children. Children are our future generation and the people who held them were planning to turn them into nothing but weapons. No child should have to go through such a thing. Too bad I was too late to save the ones who were there before."

"Can you tell us what you did with the people who experimented on them?" Alice asked but the question was a reluctant one from what Dexter could feel.

"They lost their rights to be called human beings. Children are pure and uncorrupted. They were evil, when they murdered, butchered, maimed, and I think some might have been raped by their captors so I did the only thing I believed was right… I ordered their executions."

"So you took justice into your own hands." Alice muttered, a bit surprised.

"They lost their humanity. I'm pretty sure the Council would say they can't be considered people anymore so I did what we all do to evil monsters… we put them down."

"You truly believe that, don't you?" Alice asked.

"The universe isn't as black and white as you believe." Dexter remarked before ascending the ramp as the cruiser takes off.

 **Turian flagship**

A Turian with blue face markings stood on the bridge and watched as the strange looking cruiser exits the planet's atmosphere.

"Any word from what they left behind?" Asked the Turian Admiral.

"They are saying the ship left behind children that were kidnapped by terrorists. Some from all the way to three years back." Said a Turian crewman.

"Why aren't the humans stopping the ship?" Asked another Turian.

"That ship returned kidnapped children. Some of the people on board the ships must have allowed them to leave out of gratitude." Guessed another Turian.

"Sir, picking up massive energy build up!" Shouted a Turian.

"Ready weapons to fire and raise Kinetic Barriers!" Ordered the Admiral.

"Sir, it's not their weapons!" Shouted a Turian before the Arquitens-class light cruiser shoots off into hyperspace.

"Unknown has entered FTL, sir!" Shouted a Turian.

"I'll ready a report to the Primarch and the Council." The Admiral muttered.

 **Zakuul**

 **One day later**

"And in other news the Warrior of the Dark, Kylo Revan returns to Mindoir on a cruiser of unknown design two days ago and requested the families of children who were kidnapped for the last four years and just yesterday you can see Kylo Revan exit the ship with unknown men in white armor either guiding or carrying children who match EXACTLY to the appearances of the kidnapped children. From what eye witnesses said: Kylo Revan found them in the Traverse in the Dakka System on the planet Pragia being put through illegal experiments to try and turn them into super soldiers for their cause. A news reporter on the scene has this to say." Said the anchor woman before a screen pops up next to her.

"The man known as Kylo Revan returned to Mindoir days after stopping a Batarian slaver raid along with the Knight of the Light, Sorom Leonid and a strange cruiser of unknown origins. Kylo Revan was able to answer some questions and we got it all on tape." Alice said before her image was replaced with the voltage from the camera drone.

"Sir! Alice Strong, Alliance News! Can you tell us your reason for saving these children?"

Kylo looked before he sighed, saying. "They are as you say… children. Children are our future generation and the people who held them were planning to turn them into nothing but weapons. No child should have to go through such a thing. Too bad I was too late to save the ones who were there before."

"Can you tell us what you did with the people who experimented on them?" Alice asked but the question was a reluctant one.

"They lost their rights to be called human beings. Children are pure and uncorrupted. They were evil, when they murdered, butchered, maimed, and I think some might have been raped by their captors so I did the only thing I believed was right… I ordered their executions."

"So you took justice into your own hands." Alice muttered, a bit surprised.

"They lost their humanity. I'm pretty sure the Council would say they can't be considered people anymore so I did what we all do to evil monsters… we put them down."

"You truly believe that, don't you?" Alice asked.

"The universe isn't as black and white as you believe." Kylo remarked before ascending the ramp as the cruiser takes off.

"And there you have it people. Straight from the mouth of Kylo Revan. Up next on our list is the memorial planning for the attack and for the children who passed way before their time." Alice said before the screen vanished and both Dexter and Chris stood in Dexter's own office which had only a desk and chairs but no decorations.

"I have new orders for the fleet." The Jedi responded. "We're beginning invasion plans."

"Aren't we going a little too quickly? We only have a few ships and soldiers. We don't have enough for a full scale war even with the Gravestone, we would be outnumbered a hundred to one." Dexter said as he sat his helmet onto the desk.

"Well, I'll have you know that I managed to get in touch with Thexan and he gave us some additional ships as well as soldiers." Chris retorted then placed a holopad on the desk. "Our target is the Batarian homeworld. We're going to set an example out of them."

"You know I expected myself to come up with that. You are a Jedi for Force sakes. People expect a Sith to plan such a thing, not a Jedi. You're supposed to be the pacifistic side of the Force." Dexter reasoned.

"That may be true but I never said that I followed all of the Jedi's teachings." The Jedi grinned wickedly. "Now, enough about that, it's time we plan for the Batarian race and its punishment. We will see this world burn and in the fires of retribution will mark a new beginning for us."

"Well I think I will lead the charge with the new ship that is being constructed at the Star Forge." Dexter said with a serious look on his face.

"Excellent, do be sure not to destroy everything, I want the remaining Batarians throughout the galaxy to witness the destruction of their world." Chris stated in a happy tone.

"In what way are we talking about?" Dexter said as he looked at a data pad with an evil smile on his face.

"Send our little 'message' to every world, be they Council space or not." The Jedi ordered. "This will go to the other races if they wish to test our might. I will not have fools get in our way of ridding this galaxy of the Reapers so they'll take this message as a sign that we mean business."

"Will this work?" Dexter said as he hands the datapad to Chris.

Chuckling, the red-eyed teen looked at the datapad. "They'll have no choice but to listen. I foresee that they will recommend a peace summit and get us on their side but we'll have some counter proposals to add if they wish for an alliance."

"And about Starkiller Base?" Dexter asked.

"We'll only show them a bit of the fleet, we won't tell them everything otherwise the Council will prepare countermeasures should we be deemed threats." The Jedi replied. "And besides, it's always good to keep an ace up one's sleeve."

"Well I think I know what to use to show them that _we_ mean business." Dexter said as he brought a holographic image of a drill.

"Will a planet wide earthquake do it?" Dexter asked.

Chris shook his head. "That's too childish. A simple orbital bombardment from the dreadnaughts should be good enough to raze a planet."

"If only we had Glassing Lasers so that they would be a permanent reminder of what happens when you cross us." Dexter muttered.

"Despite that, see to it that your mission is complete." Chris said, his expression becoming professional. "There will be no prisoners so show no mercy to that Batarian scum."

"I can live with that." Dexter said with an evil smile as his eyes briefly shifted to a sickly yellow before the door bursts open to show a Zakuul Knight.

"Sir! You need to come take a look at this!" Shouted the Zakuul Knight before he runs off.

"Wonder what's got him bothered." Dexter muttered as he picked his helmet up.

"Let's go find out." The Jedi stated as he reapplied his mask back onto his face.

They walk after the Knight as troopers and more Knights ran past before they reached a cantina where Luna, Ayane, Dante, Daniel, and John sat at a table.

"What's up?" Dexter asked as he sat his helmet on the table.

"Look at the news. It's on Citadel News." John said as another Mandalorian sat next to him.

This Mandalorian had a light skin tone, and blue eyes but his hair was covered by what looked like a skin hood.

This Mandalorian was none other than Fenn Rau.

"So what did I miss?" Fenn asked.

"Watch." John said as they upped the volume.

"Breaking news on the Citadel. Just now a shocking discovery has been made right here in the Widow Nebula. Flying right next to the Citadel are actual living creatures in the vacuum of space." Said an Asari as a screen opens up to show everyone a pack of nine creatures that looked like a mix of a whale and an octopus.

"Are those Purrgils?" Dexter muttered in surprise.

"Looks like it." Chris responded.

"A few Salarians science ships are on scene and approaching one of the creatures very slowly to try not and antagonize any of them." Said the Asari anchor woman.

"They have no idea what they are looking at." Dexter muttered as a droid brought glasses of soda.

"Well knowing the Salarians this is another experiment for them." Daniel muttered as he took a sip of his Pepsi.

"The fools don't even know what they're dealing with." Chris deadpanned.

"You know I bet the Council and everyone else will be in for a big surprise of what happens next." John said with a smirk.

"Wait, something seems to be happening!" Shouted the anchorwoman as the Purrgil began waving their tentacles with what looked like lights glowing from the creatures down to the tips of their tentacles before suddenly one by one they zoomed off and entered hyperspace.

"Did you see that?! I don't believe it but those creatures just went into FTL!" The anchorwoman shouted in awe.

"Well, the Galaxy is in for one rude awakening." Dexter said with a smile.

 **Citadel**

"The council is in session for the events on the human colony of Mindoir." The Asari Councilor Tevos said as she along with the Turian Councilor Sparatus and the Salarians Councilor Valern as they stood on the Council podium while ambassadors from other races while two ambassadors stood on a platform in front of the three councilors.

"Councilor, our colony of Mindoir was attacked by Batarian slavers and evidence proves that the Hegemony paid the slavers to attack our colony and kidnap our citizens to make them slaves." Udina said to the council.

"That's a blasted lie! The Hegemony have done no such thing!" Shouted the Batarian ambassador.

"There was irrefutable evidence that proved of the Batarian Hegemony's was involved with the attempted slave raid of Mindoir." Valern said with a neutral tone.

"There is no proof! Only a few words from worthless humans and Batarian prisoners they likely tortured to tell you!" The Batarian ambassador shouted.

"Councilors, I ask that you do something about the Batarians! They have caused nothing but pain and death!" Udina shouted.

"The human is right but we still have questions concerning that cruiser." Sparatus said as a holographic screen pops up to show the Gravestone fighting against the Batarian fleet.

"The design is of unknown origin and the weapons are more powerful than our ship mounted mass accelerators. And there is the second ship that arrived two days ago." Tevos said as the Gravestone was replaced with the Arquitens-class light cruiser.

"This cruiser came to our colony and asked for families who had lost their children to terrorists. An Alliance fleet went to the Dakka system and found the planet called Pragia but found the remains of a facility which looked like it was destroyed by a nuclear weapon." Udina said.

"And your soldiers have not attempted to detain the one known as Kylo Revan?" Sparatus demanded as the screen was replaced to show Dexter in full costume.

"He had a cruiser and not to mention children on board. We couldn't risk the future of humanity to go after one man and I seem to remember a Turian fleet making their way to Mindoir to intercept them before they entered an unknown FTL." Udina explained.

"Yes, an FTL that even the creatures that flew past the Citadel used." Valern said as he brought up a news footage that showed the Purrgil flying past the Citadel and the defense fleet.

"Such an amazing group of creature. Maybe they gave the Protheans the idea of space travel." Tevos said as the Purrgil jumped.

Above them sitting on a pillar was Ayane who scoffed saying. "Lady, you are way off on that."

"Ayane, are you in position?" Dexter asked through her communicator.

"Yep, just waiting for the signal." The girl whispered.

"Do you still have the portable stealth field generator?" John asked.

Ayane scoffed. "Duh, dumbass."

"Well I have the escape exit but take the shot on that four-eyes son of a bitch quickly. I'm a little exposed out here." John said over the radio.

"Well you better be glad we're shutting down systems over here. It will look like a natural made blackout." Dexter said.

 **Power systems**

"You ready to do this?" Dexter asked as he, Chris, Daniel, and Luna stood in space looking at a large pile of power cables.

"Begin the mission." Chris stated in a no-nonsense tone.

The four Force users stretch their hands towards the cables in a grabbing motion before the sound of metal bending before they pull their arms back and rip the metal off and dragging the cables with it, causing a massive blackout.

 **Citadel Tower**

"We're losing power throughout the station!" Shouted a Salarian C-Sec officer.

"Go to auxiliary power!" Executor Pallin ordered.

 **Council Chambers**

"What's going on?!" The Batarian ambassador shouted as the lights turned off before red lights came on.

"Ayane, if you have a shot on the four eyes take it." Daniel shouted.

Ayane released a breath then flexed her trigger finger as a black bolt shot towards the Batarian ambassador and struck him between his eyes. "Target eliminated. Returning to the rendezvous point." She whispered.

"I've set charges for the Batarian officials. With them dead, the Batarians will be that much easier to deal with." John said.

"Alright, let's get going." Dexter said as he, Chris, Luna, and Daniel left their location.

"Copy that. I'm heading to the rendezvous point." John said as he took off on his jet pack.

Ayane slings the rifle over her shoulder before engaging the camo unit which soon made her invisible to the naked eye as she made her way to the rendezvous point.

"Hey Dante, do you have a way off this bucket?" John asked as he flew through sky car traffic.

"You leave that up to me." The trooper responded.

John flew before he sees something and lands on a building before lowering his range finder and locates a few Batarians but soon the scanner detects somethings… a bounty.

"Hey, guys I think I'm going to be running late." John said with a smirk as he raised the device.

John brought out a thermal detonator and tossed it up once before pressing the trigger and tossing it to the group.

The grenade lands on the ground behind a Batarian and he turns around before hearing a whining sound and looked down to see the detonator before it explodes vaporizing the Batarian and killing three other Batarians while the one Batarian that had the bounty survived.

John flew down and landed with a thump before he slowly approaches the Batarian before he hears a war cry and was sent flying by a power shoulder charge.

John stood up and looked to see a Krogan who was wearing Heavy Titan armor and he had a couple scars on his face with a dark red head crest.

"Sorry human but this is my mark." Said the Krogan as he drew an M-300 Claymore.

"Not likely." John said before he fired his wrist mounted rockets which struck the Krogan's heavy armor before he fired a blast but John evaded the bullets before they struck and cause holes in the wall… large holes.

"Yikes. Hopefully my Beskar can hold up against that." John muttered only to hear the Claymore fire again and he felt something slam into his chest and send him crashing to the ground.

"Okay… that hurt!" John growled as he sat up before he looked down to see scorch marks on his armor as well as a few dents and small metal slugs.

"Thank god I'm wearing this." John muttered before he looked up.

"I must say that's some tough armor you have for a whelp." Said the Krogan.

"Beskar is the strongest metal in the Galaxy." John said as he stood up.

"Let's test that." Said the Krogan with an evil smile.

The Krogan fired and John dodged before sending a stream of fire which the Krogan dodged mostly but it landed on his left leg. Amusing him to growl in pain before firing at John who dodged the blast.

"Quit dodging you whelp!" Growled the Krogan.

"So you can shoot me? No way!" Said John as he drew two WESTAR-34 blaster pistols and fired with the blaster bolts missing but one bolt struck the Krogan in the right shoulder.

"You'll pay for that!" Growled the Krogan.

"No I won't." John said as he saw an opening and fired the missile on his jet pack which flew and exploded a foot away from the Krogan and sent it flying and crashing several feet away.

John turns to see that the Batarian was making a run for it before he holstered his blasters and fired a fiber cord whip that slings around the Batarian and tied his arms together.

"You're coming with me." John said as he takes off and flew towards the RV point.

 **Ayane**

Back with Ayane, she was evading C-Sec that were patrolling around the dimly lit halls.

"The assassin should be here somewhere! Spread out and find him!" Ordered a Turian C-Sec officer.

"Hey, Ayane, you alright?" Dexter asked.

"Just peachy, I'm trapped in a fucking hall with C-Sec all around me!" She growled at him.

"Well John just got into a fight with a Krogan over a bounty." Daniel said.

"How the hell is that important when I'm at risk of being captured!?" She quietly yelled into the com.

Chris decided then to interject. "Don't worry, I'm on my way to provide a little distraction just be prepared to evac."

"How are you doing Dante?" Dexter asked.

An explosion rang in the background. "Give me a second." He responded.

"Okay. Hey did you get the commando droids we sent?" Daniel asked.

"...Maybe?" Dante replied.

"What do you mean by maybe?" Daniel asked.

"I mean that I probably didn't bring them." The trooper responded.

"So you are there alone? You really must be trying something crazy." Daniel said.

"I am, I'm fighting C-Sec right now." A blaster rang in the background as Dante cursed. "Fucking bastard. I'll be there soon, I'm just gonna be a bit late."

"Are you trying to help Ayane?" Dexter asked.

"Not like you assholes are doing anything." Dante hissed.

"Well sorry but we're in space and Ayane isn't wearing any protective gear for space." Daniel said as they continue making their way to their destination.

"I think I can get to her if you want. I'm just finished reading the RV and sat the bounty down so I can go over and help Ayane get here safe." John said as he unceremoniously dropped the Batarian to the ground outside an X-70B Phantom-class prototype vessel.

"Do it, we're not sure how long she has." Dexter said.

"You got that Ayane?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah but you better hurry." Ayane whispered as she hid from two passing Turians.

"We just got word that Spectres are moving around the station in search of the assassin." Said one of the Turians.

"I feel sorry for the poor bastard." Said the second Turian.

Ayane remained quiet as she allowed the Turians to walk past before she stealthily snuck out of her hiding place and ran down a hallway unaware that she was being watched.

As she ran she reached a fork in the road.

"Which way?" Ayane muttered.

"How about to a cell?" A voice said behind Ayane cause her to freeze followed by a gun's safety shutting off.

"Now hands in the air and turn around." The voice said and Ayane did just that since she had no kinetic barriers or shields to block the bullets and she had no cover to use.

Ayane turns around with her hands up but when she does her eyes widened in concern because in front of her with a Carnifex heavy pistol in hand was an Asari Spectre but not any Spectre… Tela Vasir.

"Now hands behind your head and on your knees with her ankles crossed." Vasir instructed.

Ayane stood still for a second and was rewarded with a bullet flying past her head but scratching her right cheek.

"Do it. I'd rather not kill the only person with such advanced technology." Tela said with an evil smile before a roaring is heard followed but a BDOW and then a red beam of light came down and blasted the pistol out of her hand.

"Sorry you old hag but you never treat a lady like that." John said as he dropped down.

"Took your sweet time." Ayane said.

"Sorry, was held up by traffic." John shrugged.

"And who are you?" Tela demanded.

"Not like I'd answer to an agent… of the Shadow Broker." John said causing Vasir to widen her eyes in surprise before she shoots a Biotic Warp at John who jumped out of the way.

John takes aim with his blaster pistol and shoots at Vasir, she was caught off guard once she realized how much her shielding was gone.

'Energy weaponry?! The hell?!' Vasir threw a grenade, John blasts it before it had reached him but Vasir had used the cover of smoke from the explosive to charge in.

"Take this you bastard!" Vasir shouted as she sends a biotic warp, forcing John to move out of the way. Vasir charged in on John and she attempted come in with a flying knee.

John grabbed Vasir in mid air before he slammed the Spectre down in ground hard.

The Spectre jumps back to her feet and pushes John back before encasing him in a stasis field, rendering him frozen in place.

' _Shit! I can't move!'_ John thought as he stood still.

Before the Asari could finish off the man, a blade of bluish-white light erupted from her chest. "Sorry, bitch, but I can't let you harm my subordinates." Chris whispered then roughly shoved the woman off his lightsaber.

"Damn it, Chris! I was going to shoot her in the back!" Ayane complained as the stasis field surrounding John dropped.

"You took too long." Chris deadpanned.

Well I can't shoot someone when someone else is in the way." Ayane pointed out.

"Look I know you two want to go into a whole lovers fight now but C-Sec might be on the way so shouldn't we hurry it up and get out of here?" John asked not wanting to be there and a wanted man.

"Yeah, wait! We're not lovers!" Ayane said with a blush on her face after she picked out a data disk full of info on Vasir's dealings with the Shadow Broker.

"I heard the shots over here!" A voice shouted.

"We're leaving!" John said before grabbing Chris and Ayane and took off flying as four C-Sec officers ran into the alley to find the Spectre's corpse.

"Did you leave the evidence?" John asked.

"Yep." Ayane said with a nod.

"Good. Scratch one problem." John said with a grin as he flew through the air.

 **RV point**

Dexter, Luna, and Daniel stood at the RV point and outside the ship with Dexter using the force to toss the Batarian slaver that John caught up and down due to boredom.

Soon a roaring is heard, causing them all to look and see John fly in with both Ayane and Chris in hand.

"Chris, you need to lighten the load, at least Ayane is light on her feet even with all that gear." John complained as they land.

"Oh, thank you. John." Ayane said with a smile at the compliment.

"Now all that is left is Dante." Dexter said as he drops the slaver on the ground.

"If he gets captured I am _not_ saving him." John stated as he made an X in front of his face.

"Well I hope he's alright." Ayane said as she took the rifle off her back.

"Hey Dante, where the fuck are you, we're waiting and you're the only one not here." Daniel said into his communicator.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm busy stealing a ride!" Dante yelled into Daniel's ear.

"Well… this isn't going to end well." Daniel muttered as he took his helmet off and picked his ear, trying to stop the ringing.

"He better get here soon or else we're leaving without his ass." John said as he dragged the captured slaver towards an awaiting ship.

"Before that," Chris started before punching John across the face. "Manhandle me one more time and I'll force you to eat your own kidney."

"Sorry but we were in a hurry and I don't think anyone wants to have a wanted poster of them all over the Galaxy." John said as he held his hands up.

Three minutes past and Luna was using the Force to slam the Batarian into the wall multiple times.

"Where the hell is he?!" Dexter shouted.

"Hey, is that him?" John asked, pointing to an incoming sky car.

The sky car came in and skids across the ground and coming to a complete stop before Dante climbed out to show his armor was scorched and had some scratches.

"Let's hurry! C-Sec is coming!" Dante shouted.

"Well, you heard him." Daniel said before they climbed onto the ship which was powering up.

"Hey, you want to pilot this thing, Ayane?" Dexter asked as they entered the cockpit.

The brunette grinned, cracking her knuckles. "Let's fly, boys."

"When you fly, can please blow up some Batarian ships?" John asked as he slammed his bounty into a cage.

"These things don't come with guns." Dante deadpanned.

"Then we'll just create our own brand of chaos as a backup." Chris stated, entering the vehicle.

"We better get going. C-Sec is already on their way." Daniel said as he pointed to the approaching sky cars with flashing red and blue lights.

"Let's move, boys and girls! We don't have all day!" Chris shouted.

"Right." Dexter said as he sees a Kodiak arriving.

"Are we expecting soldiers?" John asked before the shuttle opens to reveal Commando Droids.

"Hey, there's the Commando Droids." Daniel said as the droids ran towards them.

"We have arrived at your command, sir." The lead Commando droid saluted.

"Get on board, can't have C-Sec take you and your weapons apart to see what makes you tick." Dexter said as he gestured into the ship.

"Roger roger." The droid nodded before it and the rest of the Commandos entered the ship.

"Alright, Ayane take us home!" Dexter called as the ramp closed.

"You got it." Ayane nodded, piloting the ship out of the area.

"Hey, Ayane, we've got Batarian fighters on our tail!" John shouted from a window as three Batarian fighters began chasing them.

"Allow me." Chris said, opening the door as he leaps on top of the shuttle. The mag-locks in his boots activating.

The Batarian fighter began shooting at the Phantom, not caring if they killed innocents as long as they shot someone.

"Send them to hell, Chris!" Dexter shouted over the roaring wind.

The Jedi popped his neck then used the Force to forcibly smash one of the fighters into the other. Both vessels exploding in a fiery blaze.

The last fighter dodged the burning remains of its comrades and fired but the bullets pinged off the Phantom's shields.

"Thank God for shields. If we didn't have any then that shot would have struck engineering." Daniel muttered.

Chris brought out his black lightsaber, activating the weapon and used it to deflect the mass accelerated rounds.

"Hey Chris, will this help?" Dexter asked as he held a grenade.

"What the hell?! When did you get that?!" John asked as he saw one of his grenades missing.

"That'll do." Chris used the Force to take the grenade, primed it then tossed it at the Batarian fighter.

The grenade makes contact with the fighter's cockpit and explodes once it made contact, sending the fighter spinning into a building.

"How close are we to the docks?" John asked before a bang is heard.

"OW!" John shouted in pain.

"What's going on down there!" Chris yelled.

"A container just slammed into my head! I even had my helmet off!" John shouted back.

"I'm coming back in!" The Jedi exclaimed, entering the shuttle.

"We're approaching the docks! Closing all hatches!" Daniel said as Chris closed the door.

"Better hold onto something unless anyone wants to be thrown around." Dexter said as he sits down and straps in.

"Mag-locks." The Jedi stated, locking down on the floor.

"Well not all of us have mag-locks." Dexter said as Dante and John strap in.

"We have exited the Citadel and are making our way past the Citadel fleet. Brace for turbulence!" Daniel called.

"This is gonna get rough." Chris muttered.

Soon the ship shook as they flew past the Destiny Ascension before five Turian Interceptors began chasing them.

"Turian Interceptors inbound! Prepare for hyperspace jump!" Daniel shouted as the Turians opened fire when they past the last Turian cruiser.

"Get me control of the guns!" Chris commanded, heading to the weapon systems.

"This is a Phantom class vessel. Most of the guns are up front." Daniel shouted as Ayane made a quick U-turn and then did it again to get behind the Turians.

"And there you go." Daniel whispered.

"Fire." Chris grinned, pressing the button as the turrets fired on the five interceptors.

The Interceptors were shot down one after the other before the last one spins out of control.

"Brace!" Luna shouted before the entire ship shook.

"Shit!" Chris cursed, gripping onto the controls. "That was too close."

"Those Batarian warships are about to fire disruptor torpedoes!" Daniel shouted.

"Can we jump into hyperspace?" Dexter asked.

Ayane checked then nodded. "Yep, we're good to go."

"Then punch it." Chris said.

"Aye, aye." The Imperial Spy nodded then pulled the lever.

The ship enters hyperspace just mere moments before the torpedos could strike them.

"Perfect timing, Ayane." Dexter praised.

Ayane grinned with pride. "Well, I am the best."

"I would say more like perfect." Dexter said giving her a smile.

"Okay, let's just get back to the fleet. I need a long nap after this." Chris yawned.

"On that we agree but I need to stop by the Star Forge." Dexter said as he leans against a wall.

"You do that, sleep now." The Jedi muttered, closing his eyes.

"Well it's a good thing this ship comes with beds." Daniel said as Ayane got out of the seat.

"And I'm beat." John said as he walked off.

"Nice job Ayane." Dexter said before smacking her ass as he walked past.

Ayane growled then slapped Dexter across the face. "Pervert!" She yelled then kicked him between his legs.

"Ow!" Dexter cried out.

"Moron." Daniel muttered.

"Touch my ass again and I'll remove your hands with your own damn lightsaber." Ayane warned.

"Alright." Dexter groans as he limped away.

Chris snores. "Dumbass…" He muttered then continued to snore.

 **Star Forge**

 **2 days later**

"Alright so now we have our droids for maintenance and the soldiers so now it's time for my ship." Dexter said with a smile.

"And what is that?" John asked as he and the others stood behind him.

"This." Dexter said as a large pair of doors open to reveal a Resurgent-class Star Destroyer which was being finished.

"Yeah… Good for you." Chris deadpanned.

"Hey, you have your toy and I have mine… well some of them." Dexter said as he walked only to stop when an officer walks up.

"Sir, all of the ships are ready for departure." The officer informed.

"Good, by the end of the week Khar'shan will fall." Dexter said with an evil smile.

"Okay, calm down, evil genius." Chris patted the boy's back.

"Now if you need me, I'll be leading the attack." Dexter said as he walked to the star destroyer.

 **Kite's Nest**

 **Harsa System**

A fleet of three Batarian cruisers, two dreadnoughts, and five frigates flew through space as they patrolled in their home system.

"Why the hell are we doing this? Khar'shan is the most protected planet in the Hegemony." Said a Batarian soldier.

"They want us to make sure that no one comes in to assassinate the head families." Said another soldier.

"No one is dumb enough to attack us! We're the most powerful force in the Galaxy!" Shouted another soldier.

"Sir, we're reading something strange." Said a Batarian soldier.

"What is it?" Asked the Admiral.

"A large mass just entered the system. We are unsure because we're not detecting any eezo from it and it didn't come from the relay." Said the soldier.

"Have all ships prepare to attack. We'll show these inferior life forms what happens when you enter the territory of the Batarian Hegemony!" The Admiral stated before the subject arrived and their courage died down as they saw the nearly three kilometer dreadnought that floated in front of them.

"Get me a reading on that ship!" Ordered the Admiral.

"It's about two thousand nine hundred and fifteen point eighty one meters long!" Shouted a soldier.

"That's almost three kilometers!" Shouted another soldier.

"Reading energy build up! It's going to fire!" Shouted a soldier before the dreadnought opened fire with green lasers that sliced through the kinetic barriers like they were nothing and began destroying the ships left and right.

A frigate was destroyed almost instantly in the first barrage, a cruiser was blasted in two, a second frigate was blasted to ribbons, the second cruiser was gutted, the first dreadnought suffered the most with it being reduced to metal chunks, the third frigate was blasted into four pieces, the last cruiser crashed into the fourth frigate and both were destroyed, the last frigate was destroyed by a few missiles that struck the frigate's hull, and the last dreadnought was destroyed by both laser fire and missiles.

Not a single ship survived.

"Sir, the enemy has been wiped out." Said the radar operator.

"Good. Once the fleet arrives we will make our way to Khar'shan and attack. Show the Batarians no mercy." Dexter said in a menacing voice as he was in full armor.

"Sir, the fleet has arrived and are lining up for a final jump." Said the communications officer.

Dexter looked at a holographic display that showed the star destroyer along with eight Harrower-class battlecruisers, twelve Arquitens-class light cruisers, four Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carriers, three Imperial II-class star destroyers, and the Gravestone.

"So is everyone ready?" Dexter asked as he saw the holograms of Daniel, Luna, Ayane, Chris, John, and Dante.

"I'm almost at Omega to turn in my bounty. When I am done I'll head straight over." John said.

"Worry about your soldiers while I worry about my pilots." Ayane stated in a flight suit.

"Time to lock and load!" Dante exclaimed with an excited grin behind his helmet, raising his blaster rifle as well.

"Everyone, kill only the Batarians, keep the slaves alive. I want boots on the ground as quick as possible, Dexter. Don't fail." Chris responded, his Hunter Mask's eyes flashing.

"We'll wipe them out." Dexter said as he crossed his arms over his chest piece.

"Sir, we are approaching Khar'shan and detecting a fleet of fifteen ships in orbit with more coming and going from the planet.

"What classes?" Dexter asked as he turned from the holograms.

"Four dreadnoughts, five cruisers, four frigates, and two carriers sir." The naval crewman said.

"That's lighter than I expected but these Batarians are arrogant. This is going to be fun." Dexter said with an evil smile.

"Give the order, D." Chris whispered over the com.

"All units… open fire." Dexter ordered before every ship opened fire with green lasers that struck the unsuspecting fleet while the Batarian carriers launched their fighters.

"Ayane, the enemy have launched fighters. You are cleared to launch. Send them to hell." Dexter informed.

The brunette grinned. "They're playing my song." She muttered before she flew out of the hangar in her custom TIE Interceptor with countless other TIE Fighters and Interceptors following after her. "All fighters, regroup on me!"

"Roger that. Shadow Squadron forming up on you." Said a male pilot as TIE Fighters formed up behind Ayane.

"This is Epsilon One, Epsilon is forming on you, ma'am." Said a female pilot as TIE Interceptors flew behind her.

"You know I find it strange." Daniel muttered.

"How so?" Dante questioned.

"We're using ships by the Sith and Galactic Empire and we are attacking slavers as liberators while the Sith and Galactic Empire were conquerors."

"So?" The Trooper raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you find it ironic? Ships of the Empire saving instead of conquering? That would make a good hardline. Galactic Empire conquers slaver home world and frees slaves." Daniel said with a smirk under his helmet.

"Enemy fighters are within range of TIEs, sir." Said a crewman.

"Light them up, Ayane." Dexter informed.

"Uh, who's the one out here flying, pervert?" Ayane hissed before glaring ahead at the Batarian Interceptors. "All fighters, open fire!"

The TIEs opened fire sending streams of green energy at the approaching Batarians who returned fire and flew past one another as the Imperial fleet flew towards the Batarian fleet as they exchanged fire.

"Interceptor down."

"Somebody get this interceptor off my tail!"

"Scratch two interceptors!"

"Ayane, watch it! You've got three interceptors on your tail." Dexter informed as he looked at the holographic display.

"I see them." The young woman grinned before pulling the brakes as her TIE forcibly shot back past the three Batarian fighters then she gunned them all down.

"Nice job, Ayane. Do you think you can take a squad and protect the bombers heading over to take out the carriers before they launch their reserve fighters?" Dexter asked as the Imperial carriers began launching bombers.

"Whatever, these suckers were getting boring." Ayane huffed, cutting the communication as she and four other TIE Fighters protected the bombers.

"Watch out! Missiles incoming!" Shouted a TIE Fighter pilot as missiles flew by and struck the imperial warships.

"Shields are down to fifty percent! Missiles came from the planet!" Shouted a crewman.

"Missile silos have been located, sir. We can send a strike team to take them for our own." Said a crewman.

"Think you can do this, Dante?" Dexter asked.

"Is Superman faster than a speeding bullet?" Dante questioned.

"Yes." Was his reply.

"That was rhetorical, dumbass." Dante retorted.

"Just go." Dexter growled.

 **Omega**

Exiting hyperspace was a single D5-Mantis Patrol Craft before it flew through an asteroid field and approached a larger asteroid with a large station attached to it. If you wanted to give it a description you can consider it a bastardized version of High Charity from Halo.

The Mantis flew before finding a docking tube where it stopped to turn around and attach to the tube.

John walked out of the ship with his bounty being pushed in front of him with a bag over his head.

"Hello." A Salarians said as he walked over. "Your new here aren't you? I can tell. Welcome too-"

The Salarians stopped when a familiar Batarian walked over.

"Oh, hello Moklan, I was just-" The Salarians was interrupted by Moklan saying. "Leave Fargut, now."

"Of course Moklan, whatever she wants." Fargut said before running off.

"Now tell me what brings a new comer to Omega?" Moklan said as he slowly reached for a folded pistol.

"Bounty. I've come to collect." John answered as he shoved the bounty forward before ripping the bag off the bounties head to reveal his face.

"Sagos Jarho'tha. Aria's been looking for you." Moklan sneered before looking at John and said. "Go on ahead to Afterlife. You should see it on the way in."

"Thank you." John said before shoving his bounty forward and makes his way to Afterlife.

Once inside John shoved the Batarian up the stairs where when he reached the top floor he was met with a familiar Asari who was sitting on a chair.

"Now who is this?" Aria asked as she saw a fully armored man shoving a bound Sagos Jarho'tha.

"There was a bounty on this guy and I came to collect it." John stated as he kicked the Batarian to the ground in front of Aria while another Batarian scans him.

"This is definitely Sagos, boss." The Batarian said as he deactivated his omni-tool.

"Impressive that you managed to find him. Where was he?" Aria asked as a Batarian and Turian began dragging Sagos away.

"Found him on the Citadel when the station lost power. The punk was in an alley so I decided to drop a few grenades. Took out his guards and went in for the catch but encountered a Krogan bounty hunter along the way but I got away with the bounty." John explained.

"Hm... Impressive." Aria said before looking to a Turian and said, "Give this man the credits he deserves."

The Turian nods before activating his omni-tool and began transferring the credits before John's omni-tool turns on, showing that the transfer was complete.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Aria." John said with a nod before he walks off.

John left before checking his omni-tool to see that he was given 650,000 credits.

"Hmm, not bad." John muttered with a smirk.

John passed drunk patrons, ignoring them as he walked. However just as he enter the hallway leading to Afterlife, he sees group of Batarians waiting for him.

"Hold it, human, you've got some business with us." Said the lead Batarian in the group and John noticed a M3 Predator pistol in his hands causing him to tense.

"I suggest you make this quick, I don't like wasting time." John said making sure to add a threatening tone to his voice, he wanted to get off Omega while he can.

Batarian growled and stepped forward to John, snarling and revealing his sharp looking teeth, _'Okay that's disgusting.'_ John thought as he noted the dirty teeth the Batarian had and he was glad he was wearing a helmet. "You turned in a bounty on a friend of mine. That's not something I'm forgiving. I hope you're ready for a beat down that I'm gonna give you, human!" While the Batarian was talking, his other buddies were tensing up with their own choices of weapons.

However as they were getting ready, so was John. "Come on guys! Get him!" He tries to raise his pistol to fire on John, however John grabbed his wrist before he bends his wrist, causing him scream in pain.

He spun him and kicked him over to his buddies before he took his WESTER blaster pistol and shot twice in another armed Batarian in chest that was about to fire on him and he fell to floor dead.

"Damn you!" He turns his head to see a Batarian charging him with a pipe but John kicked him right in groin.

"AWWAH!" The Batarian screamed in high pitch voice, dropping to his knees. John brought his knee to his face, knocking him out with his teeth hitting the ground before he hears another Batarian coming at him.

He dodges a sweep from a knife from him before he grabs the Batarian by the hand and he throws him over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground hard.

Still holding his arm, John twisted at an angel before he hears the bones snapped.

"GAH!" The Batarian screamed in pain before John stomped on his head, he didn't hear anything from him.

He looks back to the lead Batarian, he looked both angry and frightened.

The Batarian charged with a roar but John just raised his foot and slammed it into the Batarians face and sending him falling to the ground, unconscious.

After beating the Batarians he hears clapping and someone saying. "Not bad. Glad to see these piss heads getting their asses kicked." A voice said with a very familiar accent.

John turns around and see Zaeed right there, who had been watching.

Zaeed Massani looked just as he was in the game. John guessed he was within his 50s, yet still maintaining a look of someone not pissed off, the scar down his left eye to which John guessed he was blinded there.

"Thanks, assholes shouldn't have messed with a Mandalorian." Said John, he was holding back his fanboyish inside, Zaeed reminded him greatly of Canderous Ordo, reasons why he was one of his favorite characters in Mass Effect.

Zaeed raise a brow. "Mandalorian huh? Never heard of that, you some kind of new group of mercs?" Zaeed looked at the armor John was wearing, it wasn't anything like he ever saw. Despite the odd choice for visor, it still gave off an intimidating feel to it, not that it did for Zaeed, not after facing kind of things he's seen.

But that was when he noticed some dents and scorch marks on John's armor, he right away knew what those marks were. "Yeah, I guess you can say that." Said John, he noticed Zaeed was paying attention to dents and scratches from the Claymore.

"Mind telling me how you were able survive a shot from a Krogan Claymore shotgun?" Zaeed said, and since he has fought more Krogan then most humans in the galaxy, he knew that type of shotgun was prized by the Krogans.

"It's Mandalorian armor, or as me and the other Mandalorians like to call it "Beskar'gam". It's made from a nearly indestructible metal to the point it can shrug off acid and explosives. You name it, not much is gonna get through this." Zaeed's eyes widen at this.

Zaeed released a whistle before looking at the armor and said, "Now I'm jealous."

John shrugged. "It still has drawbacks like it doesn't have a shield generator unless I install one."

"With how strong it is I can see why you don't have Kinetic Barriers." Zaeed said, looking at the armor.

"We are looking for new members. People with experience to help guide new recruits." John said with a smile.

"Hmm, that seems like a generous offer." Zaeed said with a smile of his own.

 **Finalizer**

Dexter, Chris, Ayane, Dante, Luna, and Daniel stood in a briefing room with Stormtroopers, Stormtrooper Commanders and Zakuul Knights as well as a black and white R7 series astromech droid with a blue light as a holographic display showed the planet and fleets.

"Alright, everyone, the battle has started and we have caught the Batarians off guard. Enemy reinforcements should arrive soon but at the moment we need to worry about is the missile silos on the planet surface. Before we can deploy the main force, Dante here will lead a platoon to the silos and take them. This astromech, designated R7-D9 will be carrying a key to control the missile systems IFF's and make the missiles hit their own ships. Once you are done, we will send in the main force and take control of the planet. Are there any questions?" Dexter said to the assembled soldiers.

"Remember, this is a strike mission." Chris interjected. "We hit fast and hit hard. Destroy the missile silos and if possible, the enemy barracks. If they surrender, give no quarter."

"Destruction is secondary. I'd rather be sure that this is the only silo before destroying it. If there are more then we'll use this silo to destroy the other silos and any Batarian ships that enter the system." Dexter said giving Chris a disapproving look since Chris isn't acting like a Jedi and didn't bother to think of the strategic value of the base.

Dexter looked to everyone and said, "Alright, you have your orders, dismissed."

With that said, everyone stood up and walked away.

Dexter watched them leave before he looked at everyone with his intimidating helmet where after a minute he turns around and walked out, leaving the others in the room.

"The hell's his problem?" Chris muttered to himself when he felt what could have been a glare from Dexter.

"He's just angry that there was a silo on the planet and wants to make sure that there aren't any other silos on the planet. I'd be angry too if I learned that my enemies had a secret missile silo and I didn't plan for it." Daniel said.

"Well there is also the fact that he has had little sleep for the past week." Daniel added.

Sighing, Chris rubbed the back of his head in irritation. "Geez, that idiot is too damn hard headed for his own good."

"We all have our faults, but hey, we're only human." Daniel said with a shrug.

"True." The Jedi nodded. "Well, time to get to work."

* * *

 **(Play Ending: I'll be your home)**

 **(Instrument)** _Scene opens to a large room to show Dexter, Chris, Dante, Luna, Ayane, John, and Daniel._

 **(Don't look back)** _Scene shifts to show Chris sitting on a crate with a drink in hand as he tossed one of his lightsabers into the air and catches it_

 **(Don't regret)** _Scene shifts to show Luna as she used the force to balance multiple pieces of junk at once_

 **(Time fallen)** _Scene shifts to show Ayane as she tinkers with her sniper_

 **(Out of these hands)** _Scene shifts to show Dante as he took inventory on weapons and gear_

 **(I let you)** _Scene shifts to show Daniel as he sat in a meditative state with objects floating around him_

 **(Leave me)** _Scene shifts to show John as he leans against a wall with his helmet on_

 **(Go while you're out)** _Scene shifts to show Dexter as he sat at a table with his helmet in hand, looking at the visor_

 **(Come on)** _Scene shifts to show a figure with his back facing the camera and putting a hat on his head_

 **(Is always)** _Scene shifts to show outside the hanger and the stars_

 **(As time excels)** _Camera continues to show space as TIEs flew past the camera followed by shuttles and then warships_

 **(Wherever you go)** _Scene shifts to show John pushing himself off the wall while Ayane straps the rifle to her back_

 **(Whatever you see)** _Scene shifts to show Dante putting his helmet on before shifting to show Daniel standing up and picking up his weapon_

 **(I'll be a good place)** _Scene shifts to show Luna setting the pieces down before shifting to show Chris strapping his saber to his belt and downing his drink_

 **(And I'll be your home)** _Scene shifts to show Dexter stand up, putting his helmet on_

 **(Instruments)** _Scene shifts to show Dexter, Daniel, Dante, Chris, John, Ayane, and Luna walk out of the hanger as the Gravestone and the Finalizer flew past_

* * *

 **Trailer 1**

 **"The world we live in is a dangerous one. We live in a place where there are five major countries and in them are five major villages but these villages are home to Shinobi and Kunoichi. While these ninja fight there is a group that every nation both fear and respect. They are considered legends, even myths. But for those who have seen the… they know they are real. For they are…**

 **Location**

 **Wave**

"We weren't going to pay you at all! Ninja are such a hassle that it would be much more easier to just kill you all." Said a short old man.

"Damn you, Gato!" Growled a wounded ninja with his mouth covered.

"Kill them but bring me the women. They'll make excellent slaves." Gato said and every female shivers in fear and disgust.

"Yes, Gato!" Shouted two thugs as they run at them… only for an arrow to stab into one man's throat while a kunai lodged into another man's head.

"What?!" Gato shouted as the mist seemed to appear.

(Play: Point of No Return by Starset)

 **(There's a memory, of how we used to be)**

"It was a mistake coming to this land, Gato." A male voice said through the mist.

 **(That I can see through the flames)**

"Invading this nation and reducing it from a beautiful land to a depressing poverty." Said a female voice.

 **(I am hynotized as I fantasize)**

"Enslaving the women." Said another male voice.

 **(Forgetting lies and pain)**

"Murdering the innocent." Said a third male voice.

 **(But I can't go back)**

"And stealing from the people." Said a second female voice.

 **(Instruments)**

"But that ends here." All five voices plus four more said at once.

 **(The ashes call my name)**

Soon the mist vanished as spikes made of ice started coming out of the ground and rushing towards the thugs before skewering most before seven figures climb up the sides of the bridge they were on.

 **(Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames)**

One figure was armed with a sword and began cutting down thugs left and right while another figure who looked to be muscular with armor was punching away, sending thugs flying with each hit.

 **(Breaking the habit and melting the chains)**

The third figure cuts down thugs with a sword that seemed to generate an electrical glow to it.

 **(Embracing the fear, chasing the fight)**

A thug runs towards the fourth figure before the fifth figure pops out of thin air and lands on the thugs shoulders where he slices the man's head clean off before sixth figure disappears and reappears in a cloud of ash and stabs a thug in the back.

 **(The glow of the fire will light up the night)**

The seventh figure takes out four kunai and threw them, stabbing four thugs in the heart before outstretching his left hand towards a thug charging him and sends a stream of purple lightning that burns the thug to a crisp.

 **(The bridges are burning, the heat's on my face)**

An eighth figure runs past the onlookers and they all see a black two tailed cape as he ran before he runs towards the second person who punched a thug off the bridge.

 **(Making the past am I reachable place)**

The second figure turns to see the eighth figure running towards him before he cups his hands together as the figure reached him and placed his left foot into the two cupped hands and the second figure tosses the first into the air leaving a trail of cold most as he flew up and came down towards

 **(Pouring the fuel, fanning the flame)**

The figure drew two katana-like swords and they glowed in the light as he fell.

 **(I know, the is the Point of No Return!)**

The figure crashed to the ground in the middle of the largest concentration of thugs and spikes made of ice came out of the ground and skewered all of the thugs and Gato was impaled by one spike through his stomach.

(End song)

"W-who are you?" Gato wheezed as the twin tailed cape figured walked towards him with both swords sheathed.

"We are your worst nightmare." The person started before going into a pushing motion, sending a ball of snow at Gato and when the ball reached him, he was turned into an icicle before a female figure runs up before zooming towards him and spins with her sword swinging, cutting Gato's head clean off as the person finished saying, "Because we… are Tenno."

 **Tenno of the Hidden Void**

 **Trailer 2**

A figure who looked to be eighteen with pale skin, silver hair, and blue eyes wearing a red duster coat walks down an empty street before he entered what looked like a bar where he enters and sees the bar keep cleaning a beer glass as he faced away from the approaching person while three people played poker.

"What'll it be?" Asked the barkeep.

"Strawberry sundae." Said the figure as he sat down at the bar causing the bar keep to turn around to look at him saying, "This is a bar, mister. Heheh. No place for a kid."

"Really? Just trying to sweeten up the air in here. Smells like shit, or more like… blood. That's fine with me. Cause what I'm more interested in is this rumor I heard. They say that somewhere around here is some bar. More like a dive. A place where they take someone's life in place of their money. Kind of scary." The person said.

"Sorry, forgive me pal." Said one of the people playing poker and he looked to be a soldier because of the metal upper body and shoulder pads.

"Royal straight flush is it? *scoff* Laying a hand like that can kill a guy." Said the figure as he gave a quick glance.

"How about" the soldier started as he laid down the Royal straight flush and stood up finishing his sentence saying, "I buy you a round?"

Suddenly in a quick motion the figure drew what looked like a black M1911 style pistol as pointed it behind him.

BANG

The gun goes off and sends a bullet into the soldier's forehead, sending him reeling back as the round flew through the air and a meet second later… he changed.

(Play DMC anime ost Devil May Cry opening)

The soldier transformed into a monster that looked like a monster with glowing blood red eyes and sharp teeth as it lunged at the figure but ducks out of the way as the creature crashed into the bar before jumping back.

 **Brought to you by Nexus Gundam**

The person skids to a halt as a second similar looking pistol flipped through the air but the pistol was white as the two other people transformed into similar looking creatures as the first.

 **Who gave you Swords of Heaven**

BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG

The monster's head explodes as three bullets tore through making it nothing but flesh, bone, and blood as a fourth bullet tore into the third monster.

The figure stood between the two monsters with the black pistol in his left hand while the white pistol was in his right pistol before the former soldier lunged at the person and bit down onto the man's right arm and used it's unnaturally long arm to hold his left hand out and drop the pistol.

"Not bad for a demon. How did one of you managed to worm their way into the Empire. Ah well." The person said before he flicked his left hand and crashing through the skylight was a giant broadsword that had a crossguard that looked like a ribcage and a skull before he grabbed the handle and swung.

The sound of metal cutting through flesh and birds flew through the air.

 **Fate/Tail**

The figure walks to the door but stops before he grabs the sword that was strapped to his and he pulled it off his back and stabbed it through the door.

Blood soon pools and the glass shatters to reveal the barkeep with a look of surprise and terror on his face as he leans on the door frame.

 **Gundam SEED Red vs Blue and Road to Destiny**

"Next time you want to open up shop, don't forget to add Strawberry sundaes to the menu." The fire said as he walked away from the open door, strapping the sword to his back as the barkeep lied on the ground dead.

(End song)

The corpse lied there before it twitched and soon transformed with his appearance looking exactly like the first three and he runs towards the man with a roar but the man spins around and aims both pistols but it was his face, it had a cocky carefree smile.

"Bingo." The person said as he aimed the white pistol and pulled the trigger while behind him was a wanted poster of a young woman with her name under it 'Akame' and 'Night Raid'.

BANG

 **Akame ga Devil May Cry**

 **Trailer 3**

"This world is truly a twisted place." A cloaked figure said as he watched soldiers execute an elderly man.

"Monsters running around, corruption, and even crime. The law is useless and they abuse their power. But no more. It's time I struck." The cloaked figure said as he walked off, taking off his glove to reveal a symbol on it in the shape of a king chess piece with bat wings and a rose on the bottom.

"It's time for a king to rise." The person said with a smirk.

 **Akame ga Saga**

 **Trailer 4**

On a space station inside a warehouse stood seven aliens with four Batarians, two Salarians, and one Asari.

"When are we going to leave this station? I don't want C-Sec to find us." Said one of the Batarians as he messed with his rifle.

"We'll be leaving in a few minutes so stop your bitching." Said a Salarians.

Unknown to them a group of four people snuck into the warehouse.

"Alright you fools, let's get the move on." Said the Asari as the figures began moving into the light with pistols at the ready.

"Federal agents!" Shouted the lead figure, causing the aliens to turn around.

"Drop your weapons!" Shouted the second figure.

The aliens opened fire with the Federal agents responding in kind with a Salarians falling to the ground with a bullet wound in his chest where his heart was.

The agents took cover behind some crates with the aliens doing the same but a Batarian received a bullet to the head, killing him.

"We need to get going!" The Asari growled as another Batarian was killed.

"What about the merchandise?" Asked a Salarian as a third Batarian was killed.

"Leave them! We'll get more!" Shouted the Asari only for the Salarian to die by a headshot.

"Right-GAH!" The Batarian was cut off as a biotic warp shreds his body to pieces.

The Asari spins around to find an M-5 Phalanx pointing at her face.

"You're under arrest." The person said in a serious tone as his right hand emitted a biotic field.

"Who are you? You aren't C-Sec." The Asari asked in concern.

The person stops the biotic glow and pulled out a physical badge then said, "We're NCIS."

 **NCIS Effect**

 **Trailer 5**

The scene opens to several helicopters flying towards the remains of a city before it goes black only to reopen to a river.

"The entire Earth, now spawns of jungle and ruins."

The scene pulls to show a city in Japan with almost everything in ruins and vehicles destroyed before images come and go.

"There are small bits of humanity… now being reduced to mere livestock by the vampires."

The scene backs up to reveal people in white clothes with arrows sticking out of their bodies in fatal areas.

"But the Ceph aren't gone."

Soon images zoom through and showing an alien before going back to the ruins.

"There is one thing left to do."

The scene goes up to a tower to reveal an armored figure with a tech bow in his right hand and a katana sword on his right hip.

"Hunt them all down and take back the planet."

The person turns his head to look at the screen to show a blood red visor before the screen goes black.

Soon it flashes through a dark forest and stopping at random branches or remains of signs with words on them.

 **Created by Nexus Gundam who brought you Swords of Heaven**

Scene opens to the bow unfolding and the armored man pulling the bow back with the tip of the arrow glowing blue before he releases the string and sends the arrow flying at a target as the screen goes black.

 **Along with Gundam Red vs Blue, Mass Effect: First Empire, and Fate/Tail**

The scene opens with the person grabs and alien weapon and all goes black.

The screen comes back to life to show the man firing the weapon at some type of monster before going black again and then coming back with him firing a rifle at an alien before shifting to show him swing a sword, cutting down a human-like being and it shifts again to show the soldier pull a soldier with white and black armor with CELL on his bag to safety in a copter from a monster before jumping out of the helicopter and firing two assault rifles before tossing the guns away and drawing his sword while at the same time swinging and slicing through the monster as the screen goes black.

Scene opens to show the armored man with a rifle in hand before he turns invisible and the screen goes black before coming back to him sneaking up on a person wearing white clothes and a white cape but when he was behind him he grabs the man's head and twists it all the way around to reveal red slitted eyes, pointed ears, and fangs.

"Welcome to death, blood sucker." The figure said as the scene goes black.

Scene opens up to a battle as CELL vehicles and choppers attack alien vehicles and soldiers as well as monsters and Vampires before the scene shifts to the armored person cutting down two vampires who vanish into dust before shooting his rifle at an alien.

The scene changes to the armored figure fighting on his own against giant monsters before he runs up to an alien and punched him in the face, caving in the armored head and sending the corpse flying.

The scene changes to show vampires land on a roof before showing the soldier's POV as he sprints across a fallen pillar to cross a chasm before it shifts to show the figure fighting vampires in a flooded location before shifting to show the soldier running towards a copter as it hovered above a building.

 **The world is changing so you evolve or get left behind.**

The armored person runs through gunfire, both human made and alien before shifting to show him fighting off against aliens before shifting to show him slamming a grenade down a monsters throat while in its mouth before jumping out and ten seconds later the grenade exploded, killing the monster before the scene shifts to show the armored figure firing the last bullet of his rifle before tossing it away as Vampires arrive with one of them drawing a sword and lunging at the person with a murderous smirk as the person drew his sword and blocked the vampires with the screen going to black.

 **The world as we knew it, came to an end. We are the ones who will bring it back.**

 **Crysis of the End**

 **Trailer 6**

 **First POV, Unknown**

*Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out.*

A smack goes off, causing the me to open my eyes and turn to see an armored man with a helmet that covered the top of his head but left his face exposed.

"You alright? Nothing wrong?" Asked the man.

I'm fine. Just hard to get used to it." I said as I adjusted my gloves.

"I know how you feel. One second we're fighting against one another and the next we're fighting with each other against a stronger foe." The man said as he looked across to see two men and a woman wearing camo clothing which didn't look military.

"Hard to believe." I said as he look to my left to see a helmet.

"Preparing for final jump. Standby." Said a female voice.

"You heard her. Let's get to it." The soldier said as he grabbed an SMG while I grabbed an assault rifle where I strap it to my side.

I check my pistol to see if it was good and saw that it was operational and I holster it before reaching over to a bigger weapon and check it out and saw it was ready to fire.

I grab a few grenades and strap them to my side before I reached down and grabbed my helmet and brought it up to my face. I looked at the faceplate and at the black visor before I turn to see one man putting his helmet on and his black visor glows blue.

"Prepare for jump." The pilot said as I slip my helmet on and I hear a hiss before the visor glows blue and I see several indicators in my Heads Up Display.

The vehicle shook before a second later the light shaking stops, only to be replaced with heavier shaking.

"Brace yourselves! We have AA fire!" The pilot shouted.

I look out the window to see our fighters and dropships fly in but they were being blasted away due to AA fire and missiles.

"Drop zone in ten seconds!" The pilot shouted.

We all look to the back door as a robot pulled a lever, dropping the back hatch and allowing us all to run before jumping out and landing on the ground below but we all slid across the ground until coming to a complete stop.

"We need backup over here!"

"Enemy soldiers have us pinned!"

"We have sight of the command center! Move in and take it out!"

"Alright team, let's go and destroy the enemies weapons depot." Our squad leader said.

We all run with our weapons either at our sides or strapped to our back and as we run we turn to corner to come across a firefight between our soldiers and soldiers wearing white plastic armor with two eyeholes.

The white armored men fired lasers while we fired bullets which struck all of the enemy soldiers but instead of stopping we ran on.

We continued running until we come across a hovering tank that fired green lasers but we jump to a wall of a building and our jet packs allowed us to run along the wall until we were over and past the tank but I took out my heavy weapon and charged it up before firing a orange laser which cut through the tank like wet tissue paper, causing it to explode a second later.

"Walker come on!" My squad leader shouted.

I turned around, bolstering the cannon before I began running to catch up to the rest.

We continued running until we reached our objective.

"Command, we are in sight of the objective. Request heavy units." Said my squad leader as I looked down at the large number of enemy soldiers.

"It's on the way, standby for Titanfall." Our CO said before five fireballs fall through the sky and crash behind us.

"Alright, let's take them down!" My squad leader shouted as he hopped into an Ogre.

I jumped into my Atlas and started it up before we began charging at the depot as the enemy soldiers opened fire.

The laser struck our shields and we returned fire with large bullets and missiles, killing many hostile soldiers.

James, watch your rear!" My squad leader shouted.

I looked to see James Atlas turn around as one of those chicken walkers marched over here and fired lasers.

The lasers cut through James shield and tore off his machines left arm before another struck him in the center.

Before I could shout I see the top pop off and James fly up as the Titan exploded.

The chicken Walker turned towards us, unaware of James falling towards it until he landed on top of the machine.

James opens the hatch and tosses a grenade before he jumps off and onto a wall, running towards me where he jumps on and takes out his rifle as the chicken walkers head exploded.

"Alright, on my mark, fire all of your missiles onto the fuel." My squad leader ordered.

My passenger took out a weapon with explosive rounds as we all take aim.

"Fire at will!" He shouted and we all open fire with our missiles/explosive ammo striking the fuel container and causing the entire building to go up in flames.

"This is command to all units. The Empire is in full retreat. Victory is ours." A male voice said over the radio followed by cheers.

"The galaxy is changing. And soon they will learn that when going up against a Titan, you get crushed." I muttered as I looked up to the sky and see multiple kinds of ships fly through the air and I climbed out, standing on my Titan's hand while my passenger stood on top of my Titan.

 **Star Wars: Titanfall**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any series at any time or ever will.**

* * *

 **Khar'shan**

Three TIE Interceptors flew through the air of the Batarian homeworld before they turn upside down and pulled up, causing them to fly downward towards a facility as mass accelerator rounds flew past them.

As the guns fired, the TIEs spun around getting back up right before firing their laser cannons which struck only a few AA guns before one of the TIE's solar panels was struck.

"I'm hit! Systems are operational but I lost firing control in my top right laser." Said the TIE Pilot.

"Our strafing run is done. Bombers are on their way." Said the lead pilot who was had green lines going up and down from his helmets eye pieces.

Four TIE Bombers fly in and began their bombing run, decimating the Batarian defenses with ease before pulling out.

"The Batarians are sure arrogant." Another pilot said as he shot down a Batarian fighter.

"These slavers have never fought us and soon, they'll suffer." The lead pilot said as he shot down three Batarian fighters.

"Shuttles coming in." A TIE pilot said as five Sentinel-class landing craft and two Gozanti-class cruisers flew in.

The cruisers were carrying four AT-DPs each.

 **Inside lead shuttle**

Stormtroopers stood at attention, anticipating the coming battle as the shuttle shook from turbulence.

"You know your orders! Terminate all hostiles with extreme prejudice and get the droid into the command center to upload target data. Once that is done we blow this thing sky high." Said a Stormtrooper Commander.

"Yes sir!" The Stormtroopers shouted in response while Dante just sat in a chair with his helmet in the chair next to him and prepping his rifle.

"Trooper + gun = ready?" The astromech droid beeped as it rolled up in front of the helmetless soldier.

"Of course, little buddy." The trooper nodded slipping his helmet on while he brought up his rifle. "I'm always ready."

"Trooper + battle = problem." The droid started, "Trooper + friends = victory."

Dante nodded. "Hell yeah." He finished before looking over at the Stormtroopers. "All right, boys! Who's ready to kick some ass?"

"We are, sir!" Every Stormtrooper replied at once while standing at attention.

"Landing zone in sight. ETA three minutes." Said the pilot.

"Time to lock and load!" Dante called out, charging his blaster.

The other Stormtroopers charge up their blasters as the shuttle continued to shake.

"What should we do if we find any slaves, sir?" Asked a Stormtrooper armed with a DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle.

"Keep them out of harm's way. We don't want any unnecessary casualties." Dante ordered.

"One minute." The pilot said before the shuttle shook.

The Stormtroopers rechecked their gear while the astromech stayed behind.

Seconds later the shuttle came in for a landing before the ramp drops.

"Move, move!" Shouted the Stormtrooper Commander as he runs out with the other troopers following.

The Stormtroopers ran and shoot with some falling to the ground with bullet wounds either injured or dead.

The AT-DP fired its cannon at a Batarian emplacement and turned it into a small crater as the two cruisers flew away.

"Sir, there should be a doorway you can use." A Stormtrooper said over the gunfire.

"Affirmative! Place a waypoint on my HUD." Dante replied to the trooper, priming a thermal detonator before throwing it on a Batarian auto turret which exploded in less than three seconds.

"Sending it now! We'll draw their attention while you get inside!" The Stormtrooper Commander informed.

"Alright boys. On my mark… Engage!" The commander shouted and every Stormtrooper popped out of cover and opened fire at the Batarians while Dante and R7 made their way to the door.

Dante walked down a hall with his rifle at the ready before the facility shook.

"Batarians + Facility = Dangerous." R7 beeped.

"Dante, our probe droids just detected a Batarian fleet exiting the Mass Relay. Three carriers, two dreadnoughts, five cruisers, eight frigates, and ten corvettes. They are holding position but we are unsure if they are waiting for more ships or if they are waiting for our fleet to be weakened." Daniel said over the radio.

"Roger, we're inside the facility and will soon be at the control terminal." Dante said as he walked through the hall while R7 rolled next to him.

Is there an access port near by? They must have access ports for mechs." Daniel said.

"Port = R7/ found = working." R7 beeped before rolling towards an access port which had two destroyed LOKI mechs that were crushed under a bar.

R7 accessed the device and three seconds later turned its head and produced a holographic image of the base with their location and the control room.

"Let's get to work buddy." Dante said before he engaged his helmet's onboard lights since the hallway was dark and runs through with the astromech following with its own light on.

* * *

 **(Cue Mind as Judgment by Faylan)**

 **(Instruments)** _Shows an armored figure watching the sunset_

 **(Kizuna wo mizukara)** _The camera pulls back to show the armored figure to be Dexter in his Battle armor minus his helmet with his hair and cape swaying in the wind_

 **(A judgment tsuriagete)** _Shifts to show his face with his eyes close before they open showing grey eyes before the eyes started to turn a sickly yellow_

 **(Eight)** _Scene shifts to show Dante with his helmet off_

 **(Seven)** _Scene shifts to show Ayane looking down the scope of her rifle_

 **(Six)** _Scene shifts to show Luna stabbing a Batarian_

 **(Five)** _Scene shifts to show Daniel sending a group of Cerberus troopers flying_

 **(Four)** _Scene shifts to show John as he fired a wrist rocket_

 **(Three)** _Scene shifts to show Thexan's face_

 **(Two)** _Scene shifts to show Dexter as he crushed a Mantis gunship_

 **(One)** _Scene shifts to show Chris as he stood over the remains of Reaper soldiers as a Reaper lies on its side destroyed in front of him_

 **(Overdrive)** _Scene changes to reveal the title_

 **(Instruments)** _Scene changes as fighter fly past the scene_

 **(Yamunaku kuuna torabito no yami wo kakare share the beat)** _Scene opens to show Dante as he runs through a battlefield with bodies on the floor and bullets flying past him before he rolled forward and as he got to a knee he tosses a thermal detonator_

 **(Yumigaeru ma no mure)** _Scene shifts to show Ayane aiming down the sights of her sniper at a person and pulls the trigger_

 **(Yodomu sekai no temaneite toki no hate sore ga utau)** _Scene shifts to show John falling to the ground with his jet pack softening his fall before he pulls his blasters out and shoots two thugs before the scene shifts to show Luna as she was panting from training and held her saber tightly in hand_

 **(Shinigami no waraigoe)** _Scene shifts to show Daniel as he walked towards a waiting drop ship_

 **(Aganatteru tsugumattemo karadashi sutekiru wa)** _Scene shifts to show Chris as he meditated before opening his eyes and standing up with lightsabers in hand before the scene shifts to show Dexter in his chambers looking at his helmet as he ran his thumb across it before putting it on_

 **(Did you see?)** _Scene shifts to show a robed and armored hand before it is covered in blue flames and the flames vanish to reveal a new armored arm_

 **(Did you say?)** _Scene shifts to show another robed arm before it is covered in grey fire which vanished to reveal an armored arm_

 **(Hi de tobu no)** _Scene shifts to show the bridge of a ship before vanishing_

 **(Instruments)** _Scene shifts to show a hyperspace tunnel before vanishing and a planet comes into sight_

 **(Mamorubeki inochi idaite)** _Scene shifts to show Daniel as he charged into battle with his shield blocking the bullets as he grits his teeth behind his helmet_

 **(Omosaga aidato shinjiteta)** _Scene shifts to show Ayane as she runs across a rooftop before she jumps into a speeder and zoomed off as a Cerberus cruiser explodes_

 **(Daraku he no kakehiki demo uragiri datta)** _Scene shifts to show John in his ship as he chased after a Batatian interceptor before it shifts to show Luna cutting down Batarian soldiers left and right before it shifts to show Dante as he fired a rocket that struck a fleeing Cerberus shuttle_

 **(Trust over hell Daiji na sekai)** _Scene shifts to show Chris as he cuts down another Cerberus soldier while saving civilians_

 **(Fureru youni)** _Scene shifts to show Dexter standing over the remains of Cerberus soldiers before he walked off with his saber still ignited_

 **(Mind as Judgment)** _Scene shifts to show a lightsaber slash through the screen_

 **(Give up "Give up")** _Scene shifts to show the Finalizer exit hyperspace with the Gravestone and the Imperial fleet_

 **(You know "You know")** _Scene shifts to show a Reaper fleet_

 **(Get up)** _Scene shifts to show the Gravestone firing its Omni-Cannon_

 **(Instruments)** _Scene shifts to show Dexter, Chris, John, Ayane, Luna, Dante, and Daniel standing in front of the First Empires banner with smiles on their faces and weapons in hand_

* * *

 **Khar'shan orbit**

The Imperial fleet was floating in space eliminating the last remnants of the Batarian fleet that was protecting Khar'shan.

Well the remnants that were fighting them at least.

"Losses?" Dexter asked a Lieutenant.

"We have lost three TIE Interceptors, four TIE Bombers, and six TIE Fighters, sir. Our ships are still able but the missiles from the silos are doing damage to our shields and hull." The LT answered.

"Has Ayane done well against the enemy?" Dexter asked.

"Yes sir, she took down twenty seven Batarian Interceptors and a Batarian frigate." Answered the LT.

"That's impressive. What about ground assault?" Dexter asked.

"They are ready to launch to the planet but we still need to deal with the missile silos first.

"Dante will get it done." Dexter muttered before he turned and said, " Anymore ships?"

"Two frigates and a cruiser sir." Said a crewman.

 **Batarian missile silo**

BDOW-BDOW

Two bodies hit the ground before Dante walked to the door they were guarding and kicked it open to reveal five more Batarians and four slaves.

There were three human girls and one Asari all with little to nothing to wear and had looks of terror.

The Batarians turned and moved to draw their pistols but Dante was quicker and gave each Batarian a shot to the head or heart, killing them.

"Disgusting Batarians." Dante hissed, holstering his rifle as he called in a few Stormtroopers.

"You called sir?" Asked a Stormtrooper and from the tone Dante could tell the trooper was a woman along with the thinner armor as were three other Stormtroopers.

"Terminal/found." R7 beeped as it rolled and inserted into an access port.

"Escort these girls to the shuttles and take them to the Finalizer." Dante ordered.

"Yes sir!" The lead trooper salutes.

The troopers began escorting the girls to safety, leaving Dante and R7 in the command room.

"Dante the Batarian fleet just jumped and are closing in on us, are those missiles ready?" Dexter asked.

"Missiles/ ready+to=destroy." R7 beeped after turning his head to look at Dante.

"Ready to fire." Dante answered.

"They'll be here in two minutes. Once the missiles are fired we'll target the facility and await your green light." Dexter said before cutting the connection.

"Well it's about time to start the party." Dante said with a grin.

 **Orbit**

"Enemy fleet exiting FTL!" Shouted an Imperial crewman.

"Dante they are in range. You may fire when ready." Dexter said with a serious expression as he saw that the Batarian fleet grew to four carriers, two dreadnoughts, nine cruisers, and twelve frigates.

"Missiles are away." Dante said.

 **Missile silo**

Stormtroopers were walking around collecting their dead and wounded as well as guiding freed slaves to shuttles with all of them female and wearing blankets to cover their modesty before explosions drew their attention to see that the explosions were actually missile engines igniting and twelve missiles shot towards the sky.

"Sir, missiles have launched." The Stormtrooper commander said with a bit of worry into his helmets com link.

"Don't worry. That's the gift for the Batarians." Dante said calming the commander down.

 **Orbit**

The Batarian carriers deploy fights with each carrier launching fifteen and with four carriers each they deployed sixty fighters.

"TIE Fighters and Interceptors have launched and bombers are being rearmed sir." Said a crewman.

"Missiles detected!" Shouted another crewman.

"Hold fire and raise shields. Once the missiles hit, launch all fighters and open fire." Dexter ordered.

 **Batarian dreadnought** _ **Fury of the Hegemony**_

"What is the status?" Barked the Batarian admiral.

"Sir, our fleet outnumbers them but we are unsure how we'll do with those dreadnoughts and that super dreadnought." Said a Batarian crewman pointing to the _Finalizer_.

"Do not worry. Once we find their home world and enslave them we'll know everything. And who knows, maybe their females will be easy to control." The admiral said with a sick smile on his face.

"Missiles have launched and are heading to the enemy fleet. They are also turning to face us." Said a crewman.

"An insolent tactic. Once the Eezo tipped warheads strike we'll wipe them out. Once that is done we'll secure any life pods and kill the men. Do as you please with the women." The admiral said making the crew smirk in sick glee.

The watched as the missiles flew but to their surprise the missiles flew past the enemy fleet but to their horror… the missiles were fired at them.

The missiles impact on the Batarian fleet, with one missile hitting the location of a reactor of one dreadnought and causing it to explode.

Another struck a carrier on its port side causing a large explosion and allowing it to vent atmosphere.

The third missile struck the second carrier in its hangar where it ignites the the ammo for the fighters and bombers and causing it all to explode and destroy the carrier from the inside out.

The nine remaining missiles struck one carrier three cruisers and five frigates, hitting the carrier in the bridge, causing it to float lifelessly. The cruisers stood little chance against Eezo warheads because of the Element Zero as it atomized the metal and destroyed three cruisers while the other two floated aimlessly in space while for the frigates they were all obliterated because of their small size and because of where the missiles struck.

"Have the remaining ships fire at will! Show these fools the power of the Hegemony!" Shouted the admiral in fury.

 _ **Finalizer**_ **bridge**

"Sir the missiles have struck. Enemy fleet is down to one dreadnought, two carriers, four cruisers, and seven frigates. One of the carriers is also venting atmosphere." Said a crewman.

"All ships open fire!" Dexter ordered.

 **Space**

The Imperial fleet opens fire with the turbo lasers striking the Batarian fleet and punched through their barriers like a hot knife through butter before two minutes later, the entire Batarian fleet was destroyed.

"Sir we're picking up life pods." Said a crewman.

"Have Ayane destroy them. Show the Batarians no ounce of kindness or mercy." Dexter ordered as he walked off.

 **Missile silo**

"Alright buddy, let's go." Dante said patting the droid on its some.

"Data=found." R7 beeped.

"What?" Dante asked curiously.

"Warn/fleet=now! Fleet=danger!" R7 beeped in alarm.

"Sir!" A male Stormtrooper shouted as he ran in.

"You need to look at this right now!" The Stormtrooper shouted in alarm.

The two soldiers run out with the droid rolling with them before they look to see a green glow before a beam of green light shot into the air.

"Warn the fleet!" Dante shouted.

 **Orbit**

"Large energy reading detected! Incoming laser!" Shouted a crewman on every ship before a green beam came and engulfed three Harrower cruisers and two Arquitens light cruisers, vaporizing them.

"What the fuck was that?!" Dexter demanded.

"It was some kind of weapon from the surface of Khar'shan sir." A crew member answered.

"How the hell did the Batarians get a laser?" Ayane growled after blasting away the Batarian escape pods.

""Data/found." R7 said on a communicator.

"Wait, what data?" Dexter asked.

"That laser was fired by a Prothean weapon. It seems the Batarians had this weapon and have it aimed at the Mass Relay should any Council fleets enter to stop them." Dante said into his radio.

"Damn those Batarians!" Daniel growled.

"That weapon might be the reasons the Reapers struck the Batarians first." Luna theorized.

"Dante, do you have a schematic of the weapon?" Dexter asked.

"R7 is sending them now." Dante said before two seconds later a hologram pops up to reveal our towers and it looked like the Excalibur from Ace Combat.

"So that's the weapon? It looks like Excalibur from Ace Combat except for there only being three smaller towers and and they all had green lines that looked like you would find them on a circuit board." Dexter said as he looked at the weapon.

"Any way to destroy it then?" Chris asked.

"Weaknesses/and:defenses=found." R7 beeped as it highlighted the weak points… as well as the defenses.

"That's a lot of guns, and it's radar systems have us pinged. If we send our fighters they will be wiped out." Chris said.

"Sorry I'm late to the party." John's voice is heard as a hologram of him appears in a sitting position.

"John, the Batarians have a Prothean laser weapon. It destroyed five ships. We need your help to destroy it." Dexter said.

"Well it's a good thing I came in this with help. We'll come out of hyperspace in the atmosphere. Send us any data you have." John said as he grins under his helmet.

"We?" Dexter, Chris, Ayane, Daniel, Dante, and Luna said at once.

To answer their question, thirteen Mandalorian Fag Fighters come out of hyperspace with the lead fighter being colored black with red Jaig eyes.

"Good luck Mandalorians." Dexter said with a smirk as he watched the fighters fly down.

The thirteen Mandalorian fighters flew past a mountain and got into sight of the Prothean weapon.

"Almost in range. Hit the target with as many runs as we can make." John said as he took the lead.

"Approaching target." Fenn Rau said.

"Ready for target lock." Said a Mandalorian pilot.

The Mandalorians drew close but in one of the towers was the control room with Batarian soldiers all over it.

"Fighters incoming!" Shouted a Batarian.

"Launch our fighters and destroy these inferior life forms!" Shouted the Batarian General in charge.

"Let's light it up!" John shouted as he was the first to fire a proton torpedo from his fighters hidden proton torpedo tube, sending a torpedo which flew and struck the side of the tower with the twelve other fighters launching torpedoes of their own with each shot hitting the tower before they flew past it.

"Direct hit!" A black armored Mandalorian pilot said.

"But there's barely any damage." A Mandalorian pilot in green armor said and he was right as the damage was minor.

"What do the Protheans make these things from?" Fenn growled.

"Yeah we gotta keep hitting it. Another bombing run. Data from what R7 said was that when the circuits turn green it will fire so we need to destroy it before then." John said before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye to see twenty one approaching Batarian interceptors.

"Interceptors incoming!" John as the Fang Fighters were forced to engage the Batarian interceptors.

The Batarian fighters weren't doing well against the Mandalorians and not even the Batarian built defenses were going anything against warriors who were trained to fight to the best of their ability.

Mandalorians fought against Batarian interceptors and at some times got a shot at the weapon.

 _ **Gravestone**_

"This isn't working. The exterior armor of that thing is too tough." Chris muttered, watching the battle from a holoscreen. "But if it's tough on the inside…" He quickly left for the hangar. "Prepare a starfighter for me!" He radioed the hangar bay.

"Hold on… there's seems to be a barrel at the top of the tower. It opens when it's building up energy but that's only if a power conduit is damaged. If John can destroy these conduits then you should be able to attack the build up energy and cause the cannon to self destruct but in order for that to work you need to strike the two conduits at the same time." Dexter said as he pointed to two small bumps on the ground next to the main tower and a blip on the top of the tower and stopping Chris to tell him.

"Sir, we have a fighter waiting for you the hangar. One T-65 X-Wing and the _Finalizer_ is prepping its own T-65 X-Wing." Said a crewman.

"Good then I got my target." Chris turned to Dexter. "See if you can find any fighter squadrons to spare to assist me. That thing likely has a lot of anti-ship defenses."

"Isn't Ayane still in space with a squad of fighters?" Dexter asked and the answer came in the form of Ayane chasing four Batarian interceptors with four TIE Fighters and destroying them.

"Yeah, they'll do." Chris confirmed then bolted out of the bridge to head to the hangar.

 **Khar'shan**

"Dammit!" John growled when a Fang Fighter was shot down by a Batarian interceptor while trying to evade missiles.

"John don't worry. Help is on the way." Dexter said over the com before several Batarian interceptors were blown out of the sky by red and green lasers.

John looks to see two X-Wings along with Ayane's TIE Interceptor and four TIE Fighters.

"This is Wolf Leader, sorry that I'm late for the party." Chris joked over the radio as the X-Wing barrel rolled past the mass-accelerated rounds of a Batarian dreadnought then fired its Proton Torpedoes that struck the hangar area. "I'm going to destroy that weapon."

"John, there are two weak points in near the base of the tower. We destroy those at the same time and we'll give Chris a quick shot at the power when it charges." Dexter said.

"Right." John said after blasting away a Batarian interceptor.

"Then get in formation because we're going for that Prothean gun." Chris remarked as his fighter along with the others closed in together.

"Roger that but we'll have to fly in fast while you hold back. You'll only have a ten second window to hit the energy." Dexter said as he flew up to Chris's right while John flew up to Chris's left.

"We'll keep your front and rear guard up as well." Ayane informed as she and two of her squadron flew to the front while the other two went behind Chris's fighter.

"When I say now, fly down and fire every torpedo you have down this mech one's barrel." Dexter said before he and John turn to fly down towards the tower flying down its length as they evades bullets and missiles.

'3,000, 2,800, 2,600, 2,400, 2,200…" Dexter thought as they drew closer to the ground.

"Bombs away!" Dexter shouted as he fired four proton torpedoes while John fired two and the torpedoes struck the generators which caused them both to explode with the two fighters flying through the fire and smoke.

"Now!" Dexter shouted as the barrel opened up to reveal a light blue glow that was slowly turning green.

Chris's X-Wing engaged its excess thrusters for increased speed. "Target locked!" He sets up his Proton Torpedoes then pulls the trigger. "Firing!" Two of the plasma explosives shot towards the core then struck the power source. "The core's history! All fighters, get away from the weapon!"

Every fighter flew away while the Batarians were in disarray before the entire weapon goes up in a green fireball.

"Alright boys and girls… it's time to begin the attack." Dexter said as multiple shuttles, transports, and fighters flew overhead with the roar of engines being heard all over the planet.

"There's got to be a palace on this planet, right? Like those jackass bat-like people that profits from slavery?" Chris questioned as his slightly singed X-Wing soars over the skies.

"Well since R7 was in the computer we can probably find its location by asking him." Ayane said as her TIE Interceptor flew up next to the two X-Wings and one Fang Fighter.

"Glad we sent them in before blowing that place up." Dexter said as they flew through the air.

"Good, I need to kill something with my lightsabers." Chris remarked as he flexed his right hand then fired his X-Wing's blasters on a straggler Batarian fighter, destroying it in a fiery blaze.

"Well you won't have to wait long because we just found it. Sending you the coordinates now. We are also leading a full assault. The entire palace is a fortress." Daniel said over the com before they hear an explosion.

"The bastards have the entire place fortified! Kinetic barriers keeping out ground troopers, vehicles, weapons, and transports, AA guns and missiles, even sentry mechs!" Luna growled before screaming in pain as the com went dead.

"Guys! What's wrong?" Dexter said but all he got was static.

"All communication is being jammed too and from the palace. Slaver scum!" Growled a TIE pilot.

"They have kinetic barriers keeping ground troops out but…" A crazy idea went through Chris's head as he piloted his X-Wing towards the palace, avoiding the GUARDIANs and the missiles that were fired at him.

"Are you crazy! They even said transports and vehicles won't get through but that doesn't mean the same for torpedoes." Dexter said as he flew down next to Chris.

"Well that wasn't what I was getting at but…" Chris fired his Photon Torpedoes at the kinetic barriers then popped the top of his cockpit.

"Keep in the air and wait for further instructions." Dexter told his astromech as he popped his cockpit.

Both Sith and Jedi jump off to fall into the opening before it closed as they landed behind a few Stormtroopers and Zakuul Knights, who were either in cover or using their shields to block bullets.

"Guys! Glad you are here." Daniel said as he stood next to Dante who had some scorch marks on his armor but Luna was missing.

"Incoming!" A Stormtrooper shouted as a Batarian fired a rocket at both Chris and Dexter.

"All yours." Dexter said to Chris.

Using the Force, the Jedi redirected the rocket back at the one who shot it. The explosive obliterates the Batarian along with his comrades in a shower of blood and gore.

"Where's Luna?" Dexter asked.

"She went into the palace with a squad of Zakuul Knights but we heard screaming over the radio." A Stormtrooper answered.

"The Batarians might have booby trapped the palace. Might be best if the three of us go in. Dante, do you think you can lead the charge?" Dexter asked.

The trooper brings up a gatling blaster. "You really want to ask that question?"

"Let's just go kill these four-eyed fucks." Chris shook his head as he charged into the fray with Dante following behind, firing his weapon along the way as he laughed like a madman.

Dexter raised his arm towards one of the auto cannons and ripped it out of the ground before crumbling it into a ball and threw it at the door, smashing it to pieces.

Dexter walked but stops when he saw a Batarian still alive but barely due to a piece of metal in his chest.

"Please, mercy." The Batarian begged.

"Sorry." Dexter started as a sick smile slid across his face, Dexter used the force to slowly pull the metal centimeter by centimeter out of the Batarian's chest before bending the top to face the Batarian's face, "There will be no mercy for scum like you."

Dexter threw his hand downward and as of obeying his command the metal slam downward, stabbing the bent piece of metal right into the Batarian's face as he screams in terror, stabbing through his mouth and out the back of his skull. Spilling brain matter all over the ground.

Dexter still smiled as he walked over the corpse and sliced the head off a Batarian that was hiding behind some rubble while Chris was fighting his way through.

The Jedi was a flurry of white and black blades. Deflecting bullets or cutting down Batarians and mechs that get in his way.

"He's a monster!" A Batarian shouted only for a red blade of energy to stab through his chest.

"You should look in a mirror." Dexter growled as he ripped his saber out of the Batarian before cutting his head off.

Dexter runs past Chris as he stabs a Batarian before stopping at a door.

"Why are you stopping?" The Jedi questioned, breaking a Batarian's neck with his bare hands.

Dexter walked to the door and used the Force to rip it open and inside he saw another hallway with the remains of several Zakuul Knights with their corpses still bleeding on the ground along with several Batarian corpses.

"Nevermind." Chris muttered as he holstered his lightsabers and retrieved a lightsaber spear.

A cough drew their attention, they all turn to see a Zakuul Knight sitting against a wall with bullet holes in his armor and his helmet off to reveal a pale faced man with black hair and green eyes… and he was still breathing.

"Hey, what the hell happened here?" Chris questioned, kneeling in front of the wounded Knight.

"We were ambushed. Luna wanted to get to the leaders but they had cameras all over the place. They are probably watching us right now." The Zakuul Knight said as he pointed to a camera which Dexter ripped out with the force.

"Where's Luna now?" Chris asked, kicking a dead Batarian's head.

"They took her away… believed that if they turned her into a slave they could make more powerful soldiers to serve the Hegemony." The Knight said before he held up a transmitter, "Gave me a transmitter. Use it to find her… if you find her, you'll find the leaders." The Knight said as Dexter took the transmitter and slapped it onto his gauntlet.

"Your sacrifice will not be forgotten." Dexter said as he placed a hand onto the dying Knights shoulder.

"Tell… Alex, James, Alice, and Miranda Soran… that Frederick… is sorry for not coming back…" The Knight released his last breath as the light left his eyes and his body went limp.

"May you find comfort in another life, Frederick Soran." Dexter whispered as he shuts the Knight's eyes.

Chris bypasses Dexter, picking up a Lancer in his left hand while activating the lightsaber spear in his right hand. "Let's go. Luna still needs our help."

"And when we find their leader… I am going to make his death painful." Dexter growled as he activated his Crossguard lightsaber.

"Get in line, I'm going to disembowel that filthy pig." The Jedi stated then swipes his right arm that held the spear. As he continued walking, a Batarian soldier falls to the ground with his head removed.

"Or she is free and is slaughtering everyone." Dexter muttered before stabbing a Batarian as he runs past the corner.

"I'm still gonna kill them all though." Chris remarked as he hoisted his lightsaber spear like a javelin then threw it, piercing a Batarian's chest.

"If there is more than one we'll split them up. Deal?" Dexter asked as he cuts down two Batarian soldiers.

"Deal." The Jedi nodded, firing the Lancer in his hands to plant bullets in the heads of separate Batarian guards.

They all reach a large room to find the bodies of Batarian soldiers and officers but being held against the wall were nine Batarian high ranking officials and pinning them to the wall was Luna who looked better for wear but her armor was damaged with her left arm holding up what remained of her chest piece while the other hand held outwards towards the Batarians.

"Okay guess we split them up three ways?" Dexter muttered as he kicked a corpse in the head.

"Suppose so but…" Chris cracked his neck, a dark look in his eyes. "I want to do this first." Using the Force, he broke the Batarian leaders' legs slowly by grinding their knee joints to dust.

The Batarians scream in pain before Luna used the Force to reduce three Batarians… let's just say that it was gruesome and painted the entire room red.

"Glad I grabbed this." Dexter muttered as he tossed away the remains of a Batarian table which he, Chris, and Dante used as a shield to shield them from the blood, guts, and bones.

"Yep, I don't want to get blood on my robes." Chris remarked as he removed the top of his robes, replacing his armor back on. He hands the clothing to Luna. "Here, to cover your chest."

"Thank you." Luna said a she turns so her back was facing them before she puts the robe on without sticking her arms through the sleeves and used said sleeves as a way to tie a nought to create a makeshift top.

"Now how should we kill them?" Dexter asked as he hovered his blade in front of a Batarian who was literally shitting and pissing in his pants.

"Oh, how about we gouge out their eyes one at a time, cut out their tongues, and gut them until their innards spill all over the floor?" Chris suggested.

"And how about electrocution as we do it before setting them all on fire?" Dexter said with an evil smile.

"Now that's just too quick." Chris shook his head.

"Then how about splashing some Thresher Maw acid on them?" Dexter asked pointing to a container full of acid.

"Perfect but let's put it on their crotch." The Jedi stated.

"Why not slowly sink them in it?" Dexter asked as he picked up one of the Batarians.

Screams of agonizing pain could be heard all the way to orbit as Imperial forces invaded the Batarian homeworld.

 **Citadel**

The Citadel Council were reviewing data they found on Vasir proved that she was loyal to the Shadow Broker and a traitor.

"Councilors with so much evidence, this proves Vasir is a traitor. Who else could be a traitor." Sparatus growled as he looked over the data.

"Councilors, we need to deal with another situation. It seems an unknown force has attacked the Batarian homeworld of Khar'shan and not only that but the Batarians have hidden a Prothean weapon from the rest of the galaxy." Valern said as a screen from a Salarian STG drone showed the weapon.

"This was taken two hours ago, this is now." Valern said as the screen changed to show a crater.

"How was it destroyed?" Sparatus asked curiously.

"The attackers destroyed two generators near the base of the main tower before shooting down the barrel when the top opened. The chain reaction destroyed the entire facility and the stealth vessel was forced to flee as not to get spotted." Valern said.

"What course of action are we to take? They are in the middle of invading the Batarian homeworld and we have no information on them." Sparatus said.

"I believe sending a diplomat would be the best way to resolve the issue. It seems they are focused only on the Batarians so it would be best to send one." Tevos said calmly.

"Are you insane? The spy drones we sent are destroyed almost instantly after arriving. It would be better to send a fleet." Sparatus said.

"Diplomacy is a better way than military power. They might see the fleet as a threat and attack out of the blue." Tevos tried to reason.

"Both of you are correct." Valern said getting his fellow councilors attention.

"I advise we send both the fleet and the diplomats but keep the fleet at the relay while the diplomats talk to these people." Valern suggested.

"I don't see why. They appear to look like the humans." Sparatus seethed.

"With advanced weapons and shields." Valern pointed out.

"Then are we in agreement?" Tevos asked.

 **Khar'shan**

BDOW

"GAH!" A Batarian soldier hits the ground dead with a smoking hole in his heart from a Stormtrooper as he and four others ran down the hall.

"All clear!" Shouted a Stormtrooper as Dante and Daniel turned the corner.

"You sure it's here?" Dante asked.

"I'm certain." Daniel said before using the force to bend the bulkhead door open to reveal slave pens filled with human girls and Asari.

"Get the cages open and get the slaves out of here!" Daniel ordered.

 **Imperial FOB**

The Imperial FOB was a base that had a similar appearance to a UNSC FOB but colored all grey with red and black.

"Alright so we have ninety percent of the planet under our control. The remaining ten are remnants of the Batarian high council. We find them and we'll show the Galaxy that the Batarian Hegemony can be defeated. And that we mean business." Dexter said as he watched a holographic map as Stormtroopers and walkers moved across the board.

"Their last position is in this mountain, sir. It appears that it serves as a hidden base, possibly used by the Batarians to hide slaves whenever the Council sends agents or a fleet to investigate rumours." Said an Imperial officer.

"But how did the not know about the Prothean weapon?" Daniel asked.

"The weapon might have had a cloaking device and only activates when it's on standby." Ayane theorized.

"Well I say we go in and take them down hard!" Luna growled as she came in wearing a new chest piece and handed Chris his robe back.

"We have already deployed a squad of Commando Droids to infiltrate the facility and open the doors." The officer said as he showed the location of the mountain which revealed seven blips.

"Well let's go. The faster we're ready the faster we'll be to killing these fuckers." Dexter said as he slipped his helmet on with a hiss.

"Then let the hunt begin." Chris declared after putting his robe back on then reattaching his mask.

 **Batarian mountain base**

The entire base was built into the mountain and the only way to verify it was there was the large doors, hangar doors, cannons, and kinetic barriers.

Running behind some rocks and debris were seven BX-series Commando droids all armed with E-5 blaster rifles and some vibroswords.

"Entrance confirmed." Said one of the droids as it stood next to a steam vent.

"Begin infiltration." The lead droid ordered.

"Roger roger." Another droid said before it grabs the vent and rips it off.

"Dammit! When are we going to be done? I have a new slave to break in!" Growled a Batarian.

"Oh give it a rest, when the Council arrives they'll force these infidels to leave our worlds and drop their fleets." Said another Batarian.

"That will be the-" The Batarian was cut off when he hears a sickening snap and turns around, only to widen his eyes as he saw a mech standing behind the Batarian he was talking to and saw his head twisted around, facing backwards.

Before the Batarian could shout, a sword stand out of his chest, blood falling to the ground before the sword was pulled out and his corpse fell to the ground.

"Infiltration successful, now beginning operation." The lead Commando Droid said before they ran down the hallway to the door controls.

The droids continued running and due to their programming, evaded Batarian patrols until they reached the door and found seven Batarians.

The Batarians were caught off guard and subsequently gunned down by the droids.

"Control room this is command! What was that noise?!" A Batarian voice shouted over the radio.

"A newbie was showing us a new gun and it went off. Idiot ended up shooting himself in the foot." The Commando Droid leader said with its voice sounding like a Batarian.

"Tell the shit never to do it again! There's a battle going on!" The Batarian shouted before cutting the link.

"Open all doors and shut down all kinetic barriers." The lead droid ordered with its voice back to normal.

 **Approaching Imperial forces**

Flying through the air were seven Sentinel-class landing craft along with transport shuttles carrying AT-ST's.

"We have a signal!" The pilot of the shuttle carrying Dexter, Chris, Luna, Dante, and Daniel said.

"Ayane, you are cleared for a bombing run." Dexter said into his communicator.

"Affirmative, dropping our gifts in five… four… three… two…" A ring of explosions finishes Ayane's sentence. "Be advised, you've got some stragglers running around."

"Roger that, we'll be on the lookout." Chris replied as he cuts the link and activates his Hunter mask's infrared vision. He could see as few as a dozen heat signatures on the ground but some of them were clutching missing body parts. "I've got eyes on them."

"Hey Dante, why don't you and the boys say hello for us?" Dexter asked as he tossed a heavy blaster to a Stormtrooper.

"Don't mind if I do." Dante grinned deviously as he tapped at the cockpit door. "Open the doors!" He ordered.

"Lowering ramp." The co-pilot said as the ramp dropped to reveal the mountain and some locations which were burning from the bombing run.

"Gentlemen," Dante called out to the Stormtroopers lining up to fire. "All out blitz!"

"Yes sir!" The troopers shouted before they all open fire, killing all of the survivors while the shuttles landed.

Chris scanned the area then radioed the commando droids. "What's the location of the Batarian leaders?"

"From what the droids can find, deep in the mountain but that's also a good thing… there's only one way in and out… unless they flee once the door bursts which I find unlikely as they are arrogant fuckers." Dexter said showing a holographic map of the base.

"Then it seems we'll just have to ring the fucking door bell." Dante smirked as he brought up a rocket launcher.

"Knock knock, anyone home?!" Dexter shouted.

"We're brought presents!" Dante exclaimed as he fired the rocket launcher.

The rocket struck the door as it exploded into thousands of pieces and covered the area in smoke.

"Nice explosion." Dexter said patting Dante on the shoulder.

The trooper nodded then brought up a gatling blaster. "Now let's go shred some four-eyes."

"Attack!" A Stormtrooper shouted before everyone ran out of their transports guns blazing.

Chris hopped out of the dropship, the eyes on his mask flashing as he activates his white lightsaber.

Dexter just strolled out of the shuttle as troopers ran past before he looked up to see some Batarian shuttles flying towards them and Dexter could feel nothing but greed, anger, and lust.

Dexter raised his hands and grasped both shuttles, stopping them in mid air before he clenched both his hands into fists, using the force to compress the shuttles until finally they explode.

"Here's your toys back!" Dexter shouted as he tossed both shuttles into the opening as Batarian soldiers ran out, smashing everything in their path.

"Move! Take them out!" Shouted a Stormtrooper as he shot a Batarian soldier.

Chris leaped ahead, slashing and cutting with his lightsaber as Batarians cried out in agony from severed limbs or burning slash marks on their bodies.

While Chris was slicing through Batarians he didn't notice a Batarian raising a rocket launcher and taking aim at him.

"Die you inferior life form!" The Batarian shouted only for a red blade of pure plasma to stab through his heart.

"You first." Dexter said from behind the Batarian before he takes the weapon out of the corpse's hand as he deactivated the blade and fired it at a closing bulkhead, blasting it to pieces.

"Damn you!" A Batarian growled as he stumbled out of the remains of the bulkhead.

"I won't let you wi-" the Batarian never got to finish his sentence as two three fingered metal hands grabbed his head and twisted it around snapping his neck and killing him almost instantly.

"Area secured my lord." The Commando droid said as the corpse fell to the ground.

"Where are the politicians?" Dexter asked.

"They are gathered in the meeting room as last observed but three left about three minutes ago sir." The Commando droid answered.

"What were they heading to?" Dexter asked.

"The hangar sir. They are planning to try and escape along with several slaves sir." The droid answered.

"Chris, I'm going to the hangar. I leave the rest to you." Dexter said as he began walking off before signaling for six Stormtroopers to follow him.

"Heh, fine." The Jedi scoffed then took to slicing more Batarian soldiers into tiny bits.

"Mechs in bound!" Daniel shouted as LOKI and FENRIS mechs marched in.

"Hostiles detected." One of the mechs stated as it shot at Chris.

With a flick of his wrist, Chris used his lightsaber to deflect the bullets right back at the mech, scoring a headshot which quite literally removed its head.

"Shields up front!" Daniel shouted and all of the Zakuul Knights that came ran up and formed a barrier in front of the LOKI mechs and charging FENRIS.

"Troopers, grenades!" Daniel shouted.

The Stormtroopers primed thermal detonators and lobbed them over the shields and the grenades land on the ground at the feet of the charging mechs before exploding, sending metal all over the place as one LOKI mech's head clattered up to Chris's feet with its red lights dimming.

The Jedi stomps on it, crushing the metal beneath his boot. "Piece of scrap metal." He spat out.

"The doorway as down the hallway on the right sir." The lead Commando droid said as they approached a fork in the road.

When they turn right they were met by what looked like a large door that looked… weak.

The door looked to be made of some fancy metal that had so many weak points that they only need a small fragmentation grenade to blast it open, all that was needed to open it was to get a speeder bike to run it down.

"The Batarians are really stupid." Muttered a Stormtrooper as he had a deadpan expression under his helmet.

"Grenade, sir?" A Stormtrooper asked offering a frag grenade.

Chris takes the explosive then half-heartedly tosses it onto the door. In three seconds, the door explodes which sent shrapnel and smoke all over the area.

When the smoke cleared they were met with the sight of seven Batarians noblemen, six guards, and seven slaves.

The nobleman were mostly fat slobs who stank of greed, lust, and hunger as were the soldiers guarding them while the slaves who were all human girls who didn't look to be over the age of ten were releasing fear but soon… they sensed hope.

"Kill them!" A nobleman shouted.

The Batarian guards each take out a rifle and fire, only for the sand sized bullets to stop before the could leave the barrels as the barrels of their rifles were crushed by an unseen force and the guns explode.

"What the?!" Daniel said and both he and Chris sense the surprise of everyone in the room before all froze except for Dante, Daniel, Luna, and Chris.

"So we're talking with you again?" Daniel said rhetorically.

"What do you want now." Chris hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Can you not feel it?" Valkorian asked as he faded In.

"Feel… wait… I sense it…" Daniel said as he looked around.

Dante blinked. "What the fuck are you'll talking about?"

"It's coming from the slaves." Daniel said looking at the girls who were behind the noblemen.

"Yes, they are going to be the first of a new generation of Jedi and Sith." Valkorian said before looking out through the blasted open door, "Or some of them."

"Dexter's going to find the others, isn't he?" Daniel asked.

"Yes and when he does, expect to find a lot of blood." Valkorian said with an emotionless face.

"Oh, I'm so killing these fuckers in the most painful way." Chris cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Don't let your anger control you." A new voice said as Satele faded into existence, "Hold that anger until the children are away. They have been exposed to too much darkness. If they see anymore then they may fear of suffering from a similar fate."

"I thought you accepted the ways of the Dark Side like Marr accepted the Light during the days of the Eternal Empire's war with the Alliance." Chris glanced at the phantom.

"I never said to walk away from anger, all I ask is a little restraint until your soldiers escort the children to safety. What you do to the Batarians might scar them and likely make others fear you." Satele clarified, giving the slaves a sad look.

"Very well, I will hold back until then but no promises if the children get curious. What they see is what they will see and if they are the future Force users then they will feel the Batarians' agonizing deaths." The Jedi stated with folded arms.

"Thank you." Satele said giving him a thankful smile.

"Be wary, the Force is causing more ripples than we expected." Valkorian said as he and Satele vanished and time went back to normal as the remains of the weapons fell to the ground.

"Hands in the air, dirtbags!" Shouted a Stormtrooper as he aimed his blaster at the guards and noblemen.

"Get the children out of here, don't let them see anything. Don't even let them hear anything." Daniel said to a Zakuul Knight.

The Knight nods his head and he along with six other Knights was over and shoved the Batarians aside as they were as frozen as ice.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked a girl who was eight with olive skin, brown hair, and green eyes.

The girl nods her head frightened.

"It's okay we're going to get you all out of here." Daniel said trying to give them hope.

"You will do no such thing! Those bi-" the Batarian was cut off as he felt his throat tighten up and he grabs his throat, trying to clear the blockage but couldn't.

"You should remain quiet!" Daniel growled as he held up his hand in a familiar gesture using only his index finger and thumb.

"Sir, we can close the doors behind you. They should be able to silence any screaming." Said a Zakuul Knight.

"Close it now." Chris ordered as he brought out both his lightsabers. "Things are about to get…" The white and black blades ignite. "Gory."

"Yes sir." A Knight said as he picked up a girl and walked out last.

Two Knights used the Force to pick up the remains of the door and when the door was reformed… you can barely hear the screams of terror from the Batarians.

"Now what to do with you?" Daniel asked to no one as he used the Force to lift a metal table before snapping the legs off and have them float around the Batarians.

"Shall we gut you like the little pigs you are?" Chris suggested, twirling his lightsabers.

"Or how above heat these poles and slowly stab them into your limbs?" Daniel suggested as he held his saber pike to one of the legs, heating it up.

"So many choices yet so little time." Dante cracks his knuckles then brandishes his combat knife, letting the glare of the blade shine on the Batarians.

 **Hangar**

"Come on! We need to get out of here!" A Batarian nobleman shouted as he pulled the chain in his hands that connected to a young girl who looked to be twelve with olive skin, brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Move you bitches!" Another noble growled as he roughly pulled the chain of a young eleven year old who had pale skin, black hair, and green eyes.

A guard looks around as he walked with the nobles before he hears running and looks back to see six Stormtroopers running towards them and they were being led by Dexter.

"Watch out!" The guard shouted before his life ended with a blaster bolt to the heart.

The remaining Batarian guards open fire with Dexter igniting his Crossguard saber and blocking bullets.

The six Stormtroopers made short work of the three Batarians guards but the nobleman were already running with one of them dragging his slave.

As they ran Dexter used the Force to jump high in the air then flipped over them before landing in between them and their shuttle.

"Ah!" The nobleman cried out only for a familiar red blade to slice his head clean off.

The two remaining nobleman stopped and looked in fear as Dexter slowly walked towards them before they turn around only to see the Stormtroopers blocking their path.

"Children, close your eyes and cover your ears. You don't want to see what happens next." Dexter said with his voice filters off, making him sound calmer and the children did just that.

Dexter used the Force to shoot towards the two Batarians who screamed.

Dexter swung his lightsaber at one Batarian but he trips and the blade sliced through the arm of a nobleman, causing him to scream before Dexter ends his life by bisecting him.

Dexter walked over to the fallen Batarian who cowers.

"Wait, please! I'll do anything! Just don't kill me!" The Batarian begged.

"Show me where every slave is and I'll consider letting you live." Dexter said with his voice filters back on.

 **10 minutes later**

Dexter stood behind the Batarian with two Stormtroopers as they were still in the hangar but in another area where they find cages… so many cages filled with women and children… Dexter can sense their terror and hopelessness as he stood in the very middle of the assembled cages.

"There, you see? Now you'll let me go right? I can le-GAH!" The Batarian was cut down as Dexter reactivated his saber as he swung upwards, cutting through the Batarians chest and destroying his heart.

All of the slaves looked to the source of the scream and saw the Batarians corpse lying on the ground as Dexter stood over it with his lightsaber ignited before the three glowing blades went back into the hilt.

"Chris, I found the other slaves." Dexter said opening a comm channel and he hears screaming on the other end.

"Little busy at the moment." The Jedi replied then a snapping sound was heard. "Okay, go ahead."

"This facility… there are so many slaves in this base… I'm in the main hangar… and there are so many cages…" Dexter said as he he tried to remain calm despite feeling the many negative emotions in the air.

"Well, deal with it. I'm in the middle of breaking a guy's leg in eight different ways." Chris stated.

"Alright… and my nobles are dead." Dexter said as his voice soon turned emotionless.

Dexter cuts the connection and closes his eyes as he concentrates and stretches his senses with the Force. After ten seconds, Dexter raises his arms to shoulder height before his eyes snap open and he clenches his hands into tight fists where as if obeying him, the cages all burst open, catching the slaves off guard.

All of the slaves slowly crawled out and Dexter saw that they were all human and Asari who ranged from six to eighteen years old.

"Slaves of the Batarian Hegemony, don't fear… your enslavement is over. You are now free." Dexter said as he used the force as the shackles and collars snapped off every slave while the chips that were implanted into them were crushed.

"You show compassion for these slaves." Darth Marr said as he faded in while the slaves were crying tears of joy.

"No one deserves to be slaves to the Batarians." Dexter stated silently.

"The Sith in my time were no different, but I can understand your point. My fellow council member, Darth Nox was also a slave and from the chains of slavery, he turned into a member of the Dark Council." Darth Marr said as he watched the freed slaves cheer.

"Times are changing Lord Marr… if we don't adapt, we will be left behind and die." Dexter said as he looked on.

"Sir we managed to open the hangar door." Said a Stormtrooper as he runs over with two other troopers.

"Get shuttles here with medical units. It's time to help these people." Dexter said as he walked off.

"Remember, be who you can be and not who you believe to be." Darth Marr said as he vanished.

"I know who I am Lord Marr… I am Dexter Walker… and Kylo Revan… and I will free the multiverse from the threat of the Reapers." Dexter stated as he walked on.

 **1 hour later**

The battle was over. The leaders of the Batarian Hegemony were killed. Imperial forces ransacked the houses of Batarian nobles and inside they found documents and slaves with said documents holding info on their deals and pirate bases they supported in both the Terminus Systems and the Attican Traverse.

"Move it!" A Stormtrooper growled as he shoved a Batarian soldier forward.

"Well at least this part is over." John groans as he wipes the sweat off his brow while standing with Chris, Dexter, Daniel, Dante, John, Luna, and Ayane.

"And now we wait for the Citadel Council." Daniel said as he had his helmet in hand and watched as the slaves were guided or carried into shuttles that would taken them to the recently arrived medical frigates.

"Anything on that stealth ship you saw?" Dexter asked an Imperial captain.

"We moved to intercept them but they escaped through the mass relay before we could lock them in our tractor beam." The captain responded.

"It's alright, that at least a speeds up our schedule. Have your ship ready for when the Council fleet arrives." Dexter ordered.

"So Chris how are you doing?" Dexter asked.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now." Chris grumbled with folded arms.

"Alright." Dexter said before he looked to see a squad of Stormtroopers gun down Batarian POWs.

"I say we send these bastards back to the Eternal Empire and give them a taste of their own medicine." Dante hissed.

"I would agree but how would we do that? We have automated droid factories and shipyards. Unless you plan a large scale public execution." Dexter said.

"No, we put them to work in mines. See how they like being slaves." Dante suggested, sending a dark glare at the corpses of other Batarians.

"And if they survive do we execute them?" Dexter asked.

"Hmm, maybe." Dante shrugged.

"Well let's get these fuckers out of here and onto a transport. I have a good location in mind." Daniel said as he brought up a hologram of an asteroid and another of a planet.

"Okay, boys, load these bastards up!" Dante ordered the Stormtroopers.

"Next stop, Kessel." Daniel said with a smirk.

 **1 day later**

The Imperial fleet flew over Khar'shan as they waited for the Citadel fleet but they didn't wait any longer as a fleet of five Turian cruisers, six Turian frigates, and an Asari cruiser exited the relay and made their way to Khar'shan.

"Citadel fleet detected, sir." Said an Imperial crewman on board the Finalizer.

"And right on time too." Chris muttered, his arms folded as he placed his mask back on. "Keep the comms open. They most likely will try to contact us."

"So just like how rehearsed?" Daniel asked.

"The Asari are trying to hail us." Said an Imperial crewman.

"Of course." Chris answered then gestured to the communications officer. "Onscreen."

"The _Finalizer_ doesn't have a screen." Dexter deadpanned.

"What the…" Chris facepalms. "All this high tech shit and we don't have a fucking screen! Whoever built this is getting an asskicking! Whatever just… forward it right now."

"Why would we need a screen when we have holograms? I mean everything in Mass Effect are holograms." Dexter said pointing to his Omni-tool.

"And that we only use screens for crewman." Daniel said pointing to a control terminal.

"Whatever just fucking get the Asari on!" The Jedi exclaimed in comical annoyance.

"Attention approaching vessels, you have entered First Imperial controlled space, identify yourselves or you will be fired upon. This is your first and only warning." Said the communications officer.

"This is the Citadel diplomatic fleet, we are here to end hostilities between you and the Batarian Hegemony." A female voice said.

"There is no hostilities, only retaliation." Dexter said with his helmet deepening his voice and making it sound like they were speaking to the devil himself.

"The Batarian Hegemony already brought the ire of the First Empire the moment they attacked a human colony. We were simply giving them their punishment." Chris added, his mask deepening his voice.

"Even so we are here prevent any more bloodshed." The female voice said.

"If you wish to continue talking then I suggest you send a shuttle. You may bring how many guards you want. A TIE Fighter squadron will escort you to the _Finalizer_." Daniel said before cutting the connection.

"Let's go." Dexter said before they walked off the bridge.

 **Citadel Council diplomatic fleet**

A shuttle takes off from the Asari cruiser and flew towards the Imperial fleet.

"Remember we are here to end this diplomatically so don't cause any problems." Said the Asari diplomat.

"We don't know who these people are, they could be a violent species." Said a Turian guard.

"Unlikely, suggests strong military, a strict doctrine." Said the only Salarian.

"But what are they? We know they are likely human from the ships we saw." Said an Asari.

"Attention Citadel shuttle, we are here to escort you to the _Finalizer_. Should you deviate from your course you will be designated as hostile and dealt with accordingly." Said the lead TIE pilot as four TIE fighters flew in a square formation.

The flight took two minutes before they reached the main hangar where TIE Fighters sat in rotating racks which took the TIE's to a storage area.

The shuttle touched the ground and the hatch opens which allowed the diplomats to see two rows of Stormtroopers, Skytroopers, Mandalorian Warriors, and Zakuul Knights. Standing at the end of the row was were two individuals. One cloaked fully in black with an intimidating helmet and another wearing a brown robe covered in white armor with a black mask covering their face.

The diplomats were intimidated by the masked beings especially since they remember seeing them on Alliance news as Kylo Revan and Sorom Leonid.

"Greetings and welcome to Khar'shan." The man known as Sorom Leonid greeted the diplomats. "The new frontline base for the First Empire."

"Base?" The Asari asked in concern.

"It's only temporary." The man known as Kylo Revan said with a voice that scared everyone minus the Imperial soldiers.

"Now what is it that you wish to discuss?" Sorom questioned.

"We are just here to put an end to hostilities." Said the Asari while the Turians were on edge.

"Oh, believe me, we've ended it." The Jedi chuckled humorously. "For all their talk, the Batarians were too stubborn and cowardly in the end. Plus, they squeal like swine once you stick them."

"I bet." A Turian muttered.

"Our fleet will be returning to the home system and from there we will go to your Citadel to speak with your council." Dexter said.

"But make no mistake, any hostile action taken against us will be met with equal force." Chris added.

"Very well." The Asari said as she looked around at the assembled soldiers, Knights, Warriors, and droids.

They left a minute later and two minutes after that the Council fleet left.

"Alright any stealth ships?" Dexter asked a crewman as he and Chris walked onto the bright of the _Finalizer_.

"No sight of any STG vessel sir." Said an Imperial crewman.

"Good. Get us into position and charge up all guns." Dexter ordered.

The Harrower-dreadnoughts, Arquintents-class light cruisers, and star destroyers moved into position as their guns take aim at Khar'shan… more specifically the empty cities and military bases.

"All forces are off the planet sir." Said an Imperial crewman.

"Good, let's leave the galaxy a present." Dexter said before every Imperial warship opened fire, raining green lights of death on every Batarian city, base, and installation.

"Are we really going to annihilate an entire planet?" Ayane whispered.

"No just bomb the cities and bases so that the Batarians will be too busy rebuilding to be a threat." Dexter said plainly.

"In that case, let the bastards squirm like the worms they are." Luna hissed.

"It's the least they deserve." Dexter said with a smile as he watched different spots on the planet glow orange.

"Well, I'm tired right now." Chris informed then walked off to his quarters.

"We all need some rest for when we go to the Citadel." Dexter said as he released a yawn.

"Agreed, let's leave it to the command crew. We should get some sleep." Dante stated.

"Night." Daniel said as he walked off the bridge.

"Good night." Ayane waved, leaving as well.

As they return to their quarters, the _Finalizer_ got into position before it entered hyperspace and left the system.

Dexter sat in the middle of his room meditating but felt conflicted for some reason.

"Are you ready for what is to come?" Darth Marr asked as he faded into appearance.

"No one is ready." Dexter answered with a sigh.

"You must have no regrets for what's needed to be done." Marr said as he vanished.

"No regrets… yeah right…" Dexter muttered and stood up before he walked out of his room and made his way down a hallway before stopping in front of Ayane's quarters.

Dexter knocks on the door and waited for the door to open.

Once it opened, it revealed Ayane wearing a bathrobe with a look of irritation on her face. "What is it." She demanded.

Dexter blushes and begins to walk away saying, "Sorry I'll come back some other time!"

"Hold it!" Ayane grabs the Sith's robes before he could leave. "You interrupted me from taking a relaxing bath, so you're going to tell me what you want or else."

"Look I wanted to apologize for what happened several days ago… and for interrupting your bath." Dexter started with his cheeks still red.

"Oh, you mean when you slapped my ass, perv?" Ayane narrowed her eyes at Dexter.

"Yes. It was wrong and I wanted to apologize in any way." Dexter said as he turned his head and looked Ayane in the eye.

"I deserved that damn apology when you did that, asshole! So you're going to have to do better than just a simple sorry." The brown-haired woman stated.

"What do I have to do?" Dexter asked.

Ayane thought about it before smirking. "Well, since you wanted to smack my ass, I get a free hit on you. Deal?"

Dexter gulped before nodding his head and closed his eyes, waiting for the strike.

Before he knew it, a blow struck him between the legs right in his family jewels.

"Again it hurts… but at least it was by a beautiful woman." Dexter groans as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Perv!" Ayane shouted before shutting her door.

"Is it perverted just for saying the truth about you being beautiful?" Dexter asked as he got up after using the force to heal his injuries before he walked away, unaware of Ayane blushing behind her closed door.

Dexter stops and walked back to the door and said, "Good night."

Dexter begins walking off without a second word.

* * *

 **(Play Ending: I'll be your home)**

 **(Instrument)** _Scene opens to a large room to show Dexter, Chris, Dante, Luna, Ayane, John, and Daniel._

 **(Don't look back)** _Scene shifts to show Chris sitting on a crate with a drink in hand as he tossed one of his lightsabers into the air and catches it_

 **(Don't regret)** _Scene shifts to show Luna as she used the force to balance multiple pieces of junk at once_

 **(Time fallen)** _Scene shifts to show Ayane as she tinkers with her sniper_

 **(Out of these hands)** _Scene shifts to show Dante as he took inventory on weapons and gear_

 **(I let you)** _Scene shifts to show Daniel as he sat in a meditative state with objects floating around him_

 **(Leave me)** _Scene shifts to show John as he leans against a wall with his helmet on_

 **(Go while you're out)** _Scene shifts to show Dexter as he sat at a table with his helmet in hand, looking at the visor_

 **(Come on)** _Scene shifts to show a figure with his back facing the camera and putting a hat on his head_

 **(Is always)** _Scene shifts to show outside the hanger and the stars_

 **(As time excels)** _Camera continues to show space as TIEs flew past the camera followed by shuttles and then warships_

 **(Wherever you go)** _Scene shifts to show John pushing himself off the wall while Ayane straps the rifle to her back_

 **(Whatever you see)** _Scene shifts to show Dante putting his helmet on before shifting to show Daniel standing up and picking up his weapon_

 **(I'll be a good place)** _Scene shifts to show Luna setting the pieces down before shifting to show Chris strapping his saber to his belt and downing his drink_

 **(And I'll be your home)** _Scene shifts to show Dexter stand up, putting his helmet on_

 **(Instruments)** _Scene shifts to show Dexter, Daniel, Dante, Chris, John, Ayane, and Luna walk out of the hanger as the Gravestone and the Finalizer flew past_


End file.
